And they Lived Happily Ever After Mostly
by lovely42
Summary: So this is my sequel to the Engagement. It is about Harry and the gang's kids. And of course the other pairings. I am planing on this being a long one so please stick with me. R&R Please give it a try! Also huge thanks to my beta MrsGPotter2! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! GETS BETTER WITH EACH CHAPTER PLEASE READ!
1. Meet the Potter's

**AN: Well hello again it is me lovely42 back from the dead. No I joke but this is my sequel to my first story the engagement. So if you have not read that one yet I would suggest doing it but it is not required. Also some of the kids don't follow the time line of my last story as in they should already be born and little stuff like that but considering it is a fanfiction, as i do not own Harry Potter, we are just going to let that slide. I hope you enjoy my story. Also I have a lot of ideas for this story so it is going to take away from me to finish it. I am starting it in James Sirius Potter's first year and have ideas up to Lily Luna's wedding so who knows how long this story is going to be. But I am already at like 30 chapters and I am in third year...so I am feeling like this is going to take away. Anyway on with the story (and the background info is so you know who everyone is I do a little intro about who everyone is and who's kids they are but this way it is easy.**

**Also a BIG thank you to MrsGPotter2 who has decided to be my beta! Yay! (I am redoing the first 6 chapters with her help of course)**

* * *

In the last 15 years many changes happened to the Wotter Clan (Potter and Weasley). Molly and Arthur were proud grandparents to not 20 but 24 kids. After Victoire, Bill and Fleur had two more children Dominique and Louis. All of their children were beautiful; there is no other word for them. Louis had his mother's blonde hair, whereas Dominique had Bill's red hair.

Charlie met his wife Emma at Harry and Ginny's wedding and six months later they were married. Emma had long black hair, piercing blue eyes, and was 5'9. She is a healer and went back to Romania with Charlie to live there. Charlie and Emma have four children: Christopher who is 15, Brandon at age 14, Isabella who is 13 and best friends with Dominique, and Madison who is 8. The family didn't move back to England until Chris was 9 so their kids could still go to Hogwarts. Christopher, who prefers Chris, has his dad's bright red hair and his mum's stunning blue eyes. He was one of the best looking guys in his year and had tons of girls chasing after him, but that could also be because his last name is Weasley. Brandon is a year younger than his older brother and looks just like him, except he has black hair with red highlights. Isabella, but if you call her anything other than Izzie you will be hexed, was stunning; she looked just like her mum but instead of long black hair, hers is a deep rich red. Izzie and her best friend Dom are two of the most popular girls in school because of a combination of their looks and personality. Finally there is Maddie, the youngest of the bunch. Maddie has long black hair and deep brown eyes. Like her sister, Maddie is quite a talker; once she gets started it is hard to get her to stop talking.

Percy and Audrey met through their work at the ministry. Audrey is the slightly less uptight, female version of Percy. Both of them like to focus on their work, and it is because of this that they both are now heads of their respective departments. With parents like Percy and Audrey it would be no surprise if their 4 kids were always perfectly behaved...but that isn't the case. Both Arthur and Molly, after Percy's parents, were already known at Hogwarts for throwing the best parties. Although they both had to make sure their grades stayed up otherwise they would be in tons of trouble. Arthur had red brown hair and brown eyes, whereas Molly had bright red hair and blue grey eyes. Lucy is 12 and already her dream is to become a curse breaker like her Uncle Bill, and Michael is 9 and already wants to become a rock star, much to his parent's horror.

Fred spent another year going between girls until he finally realised what was right in front of him, Katie Bell. Fred and Katie have three children: Edmond who is 13, Roxanne, 12, and Fred Jr. 11 years old and James Potter's best friend. Unlike Fred and Katie, George and Luna decided to elope while Harry and Ginny were on their honeymoon. The two of them have 4 kids, two sets of twins. Lorcan and Lysander are 12 years old and identical. They have George's red hair and height, but Luna's blue eyes. Fiona and Rebecca, who were 9, are best friends, but looking at the two of them you couldn't tell they were twins. Fiona was the spitting image of her mum with blonde hair and blue eyes, while Rebecca, Becca, looked more like a Weasley with her deep red hair and piercing blue eyes.

Ron and Hermione got married a year after Harry and Ginny. They moved out of the Manor a few months after Harry and Ginny got back from their honeymoon. In the last few years Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron have all made huge contributions to the wizarding community. Hermione and Ginny's charity has become the biggest social event of every year, with the theme and place the charity was donating to changing every year. The two of them also started to bring muggle fashion into the wizarding world. It all started the year of Ginny and Harry's wedding, when all four of them found it easier to do things in muggle clothes rather than wizard robes. Hermione was also able to achieve one of her dreams, and she became Head of Law Enforcement after changing many of the rules and restrictions on half breeds and magical creatures. Ginny was also able to complete her secret project, creating a new and improved wolfsbane potion that completely cured a werewolf. Ever since Harry told her about Teddy's father, she couldn't help but feel horrible at the fact that there was a chance Teddy would have to go through the same thing, so she wanted to prevent other kids from having to go through that too. Ron, it seemed, had a knack for inventions. He now has his own broom company, The Lightening Series, named after an inside joke with his business partner, Harry. Also, Harry and Ron were the ones to find a way to get muggle electronics to work with magic,an idea they got from the muggle room in the manor. The wizarding world was now just as advanced as the muggle world was technology wise. Potter and Weasley Electronics was the only company that can make electronics that work with magic, so it turned out to be very profitable. Even while they were changing the wizarding world, each couple had time to have children. Ron and Hermione had two kids, Rose who is 10 years old and Hugo who is 8. Harry and Ginny had three more children after Teddy who is now 17; there is James, 11, Albus, 10, and Lily, 8. All six of the children grew up together; it seemed as though each child had 5 siblings and two sets of parents. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all agreed not to allow their kids to become spoiled brats, so each child had to do chores, and even though they were a bit spoiled, they were not snobs. All of their kids were kind and knew of their parent's fame, but didn't let that affect them.

OOOOOOO

"Dad, Mum, James, Al, Lils come on. This is my last train ride and I promised Vicky I would be on time. Unlike last year when I had to floo to Grandma Minnie's and wait with her until the train arrived." Teddy yelled throughout Potter Manor.

"Are you ever going to let us forget about that?" Harry said as he came down the staircase with Lily on his back.

"Nope," Teddy said popping the 'p'.

"I spoke to Minnie, and she said that the two of you had a great time, and I know that you love spending time with her. Besides it was your fault you were late. I told you to pack weeks before but no, you had to wait until the day you were leaving." Ginny said putting her two cents in as she came from the kitchen.

"Okay fine mum, but this will be the last time I ride the train and I would like to get there before it gets crowded." Teddy said with a pout.

"I realise Teddy Bear that it is your last train ride and you are just far too popular, but can you please watch out for Jamie on the train. Make sure he and Freddie don't blow anything up." Ginny begged ignoring the face Teddy made when she called him 'Teddy Bear'. Teddy, Ginny, Harry and Lily were all in the entrance waiting for James and Albus to get down stairs.

"What is taking so long?" Teddy asked again. Teddy was about to yell upstairs when he heard yelling.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ginny mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"I bet they are fighting over who gets to keep a game." Harry said giving Ginny a look.

"Oh you are so on Potter," Ginny said with a smile.

"Daddy, you and mommy bet on us?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Yes we do and she normally wins but I think I might be able to win this one." Harry said with a chuckle as he leaned against the door.

"NO WAY THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Albus yelled at James.

"YES IT IS I AM OLDER!" James yelled back as the two of them came flying down the stairs.

"Mum shouldn't I get to take Warcraft 3 with me?" James asked running up to his mum.

"No that is my favourite game. I should." Albus said sticking his tongue out at James.

"Neither of you get it. And I am going to have Neville take away all your electronics when you get to school James, and Albus I will be taking yours away. We are going to be late for the train now, and I lost a bet to your father." Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mum," James and Albus mumbled.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to. I am not the one late for their last train ride with Vicky." Ginny said sternly.

"Sorry Ted," James and Albus said turning to face Teddy.

"Okay you guys lets go. Teddy would you like to drive?" Harry asked holding the keys in front of him.

"Really?" Teddy questioned. "Yes, I would love to, let's go. Last one to the car has to be Uncle Fred and Uncle George's test subject." Teddy yelled and all the kids made a mad rush to the car.

"Sometimes I can't believe that he is 17 with the way he acts." Harry said with a laugh.

"He is just excited to get to Vicky, his future wife." Ginny said teasingly.

"You know the pool is up to 1245 galleons. Ron and Hermione have until the starting feast, Minnie has until Christmas, and then we have until graduation." Harry told her.

"I remember George was depressed for weeks when they didn't get together last year." Ginny said before giving Harry a quick kiss.

"What was that for," Harry asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Well I had to give you your winnings for the bet." Ginny said, giving him a wink before walking to the car.

Harry paused for a moment before he too went to the car. When Harry got into the passenger seat he did a quick prayer that they would make it their alive because of Teddy's unique driving style.

OOOOOOOO

The Potter family didn't get to platform 9 ¾ until 10:30, so with only half an hour left, they quickly met up with the rest of the Weasley's on the platform.

"Can you see Rosie anywhere? I have her fake wand," Albus said trying to look over people's heads, which was quite a feat considering he was only 10.

"Al just look for the group of red heads." Ginny said tightening her hold on Lily's hand.

"But mum I don't see them. Freddie and I need at least a 10 minute meeting before we get on the train." James also whined.

"James Sirius Potter, you and Freddie better not be planning any pranks for the train ride." Harry said trying to look stern, but from the look Ginny was giving him, it wasn't working.

"Come on dad would I prank anyone?" James said innocently.

"YES" Ginny, Harry, Lily, Albus and Teddy said with a yell.

"Come on I see the family, and we have to hurry because I need to get my trunk on the train." Teddy said, starting to walk towards the huge group of red heads.

As soon as the Potters got to the family, they got even louder with everyone trying to greet each other.

"Hey Ted, I got us a compartment at the end of the train," Victoire said running up to Teddy to give him a hug.

"Perfect. I cannot believe that this will be my last train ride to school," Teddy said with a sigh.

"Well then, I guess we better make this a memorable train ride," Victoire said sweetly.

"Oh, Ted, maybe that means she will-" Whatever James was going to say was cut off due to the fact that Teddy had covered his mouth.

"James shut up," Teddy hissed with a light blush to his face. Everyone in the family knew that Teddy liked Victoire and Victoire liked Teddy, except the two of them.

James just pouted, but the effect was ruined since Teddy's hand was still covering his mouth.

"James, I had your father and Uncle Ron but your trunk in Freddie's compartment, but what do you have in there? There is a feather light charm on that thing and still, both your dad and uncle had to lift it," Ginny said coming out of nowhere to meet with the group.

"Mum, I just have all my quidditch books in there, and you know how many of those I have," James's told his mother.

"Please, I know that's not it, but since it is your first year I won't make a big deal about it," Ginny said. A few minutes later the warning bell sounded.

Teddy and James were passed from person to person, all of them giving hugs and kisses, and wishing them good luck until, at last, they were in front of their family. Ginny already had tears in her eyes and Harry's looked a little bright as well.

"Bye Teddy Bear. I can't believe it's your last year, time just flies. I will see you soon, and remember you are 17 now, so I expect you to come to this year's adult ball not the kid's one. Oh, you have grown up so fast. I love you Teddy Bear." Ginny said pulling Teddy into a tight hug.

"Gin, let him breathe, he is turning blue," Harry said softly.

"Right, of course," Ginny said with tears.

"Ted I am so proud of you. I can't believe this is your last year. I still remember when I would take you with me when I went to teach. I love you son. Just remember to have lots of fun and study, and if you need any quidditch advice I am only an owl away" Harry said pulling Teddy into a big hug as well.

"By mum, dad I love you." Teddy said.

"Come here you two," Teddy said holding out his arms. Albus and Lily didn't wait a moment before they ran into his arms to give him a hug.

"Bye big bro, don't forget to write." Albus said.

"Yea you better write to me at least once a week or else I will have to go to Hogwarts myself," Lily said sternly.

"I love you both and I will see you soon. I might sneak away one weekend." Teddy said with a smile.

Finally it was James's turn for goodbye. James was expecting tons of threats about what would happen if he put a toe out of line, but both of his parents surprised him.

"I am going to miss you Jamie. I want you to have lots of fun and you have to write every day. I can't believe you are going to Hogwarts. I love you sweetie and please don't kill anyone with the pranks." Ginny said giving James a tight hug with tears in her eyes.

"Mum I can't breathe," James gasped out. Ginny let out a watery chuckle before letting him go.

"I love you son. Make sure you get into lots of trouble and I am going to miss you coming to work with me. I guess I will have to wait until Christmas. Have fun, make tons of friends and remember we will love you no matter what house you are in." Harry said giving James a big hug.

"I can't believe how fast you grew up." Harry said softly to James.

"I love you too dad. I love you mum." James said. As soon as James was out of Harry's arms a red bullet shot at James.

"I am going to miss you Jamie," Lily said as she was hugging James.

"Love you too Lils," James said rolling his eyes only a little bit.

Once Lily let go of James he turned to face Albus. When James retells the story he swears it was Albus who moved first, and when Albus tells it he says it was James, but everyone watching knew that the two brothers moved as one. The next thing they know they are hugging each other fiercely.

"_Love you bro_" James said.

"_You better not do all the good pranks without me._" Albus said softly.

"_I promise_." James said.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Teddy said as Albus and James spoke Parseltongue to each other.

"Trust me it was sweet." Harry said winking at his two sons.

"I don't see why you get so upset," Lily said with a smile.

"Maybe because I can't understand it," Teddy said with mock rudeness.

"Okay you two, enough, if you don't get on the train it will leave without you," Harry said causing Teddy and James to hurry onto the train.

"Bye, we will see you boys soon. Have a good time and please don't kill anyone," Ginny said as she waved at them from the platform. Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily watched as the scarlet engine pulled out of the station and disappeared off into the horizon.

"Come on guys. How about we get some brunch I am starving." Ron said from behind them. Hermione rolled her eyes before hitting Ron. "Ouch, what was that for?" Ron asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ron you could see that they were having a family moment watching the two of them leave," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well they look fine now. Besides we always go to brunch after the train leaves." Ron said.

"Can I have cake?" Hugo asked stopping the rest of the argument.

"No you get dessert after you eat a proper lunch," Hermione said.

"But mommy it's my birthday," Hugo asked with a pout.

"Hugo your birthday is in March," Ron said with a smile.

"Well it's someone's birthday," Hugo tried weakly. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"That's right Hermione; it's someone's birthday, so how can we not have cake for lunch?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't encourage him Harry," Hermione said with a smile.

"Come on let's go. We can have cake after everyone has finished their lunch," Ginny said, much to the pleasure of Hugo.

"Let's go. Come on Lils, the faster we go, the sooner we can have cake," Hugo said, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do hope they are okay," Ginny said to Hermione on their way out of the station.

"I am sure they will be fine. That or James and Freddie have already pranked someone," Hermione said with a smile.

"Lils, Hugo, Al, Rosie wait for us before you go through the barrier, there are reporters there," Ron yelled seeing the kids about to run out of the platform.

"Right, I forgot about the reporters," Harry said, and when Ron gave him a look he continued, "Okay I didn't really, but I hoped that if I acted like they won't be there then they won't."

"Like that would work," Ron said in a teasing tone. Harry just rolled his eyes before grabbing Lily's hand and getting ready to face the reporters.

"Might as well get this over with," Harry said before stepping out into the spot light.

* * *

**AN: hope you liked the first chapter.**  
**Also please REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I am not below begging (i'm begging)**  
**love lovely42**

**ps review!**

**pss. Again thank you MrsGPotter2 **


	2. Meet the Wotter's

**AN: because this is a new story I decided to give you two chapters within a day enjoy.**  
**Also I do not own Harry and Teddy waved at their parents and siblings until they were out of sight.**

**Also HUGE thanks to my beta MrsGPotter2!**

* * *

"You going to be okay James?" Teddy asked, turning to face James.

"Yea I will be fine. Oh, and heads up, I would go to the bathroom before 1 if I were you," James said with a smirk.

"I don't want to know," Teddy said with a laugh. "I'll see you later, and remember that if you need anything just find me okay."

"Okay I will, now I have to go, I should be with Freddie right now. We are wasting time," James said before running down the train to the compartment that he and Fred were sharing.

"Hey Freddie," James said plopping down in the seat across from him.

"What took you so long? I need something from your trunk, but you know your dad charmed it and I like my face the way it is, thank you very much." Freddie said with a smile.

"Sorry you know how my dad is when it comes to privacy." James said with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you the only one who can open it?" Freddie asked as he spread out on the seat.

"No, my dad has it so a Potter can open it and Rose and Hugo because apparently we Potters are a mischievous bunch," James said with a laugh.

"Really, you guys, mischievous" Freddie said sarcastically. "When the six of you get together you are better than my dad, Uncle George and the marauders put together," Freddie said a little jealously.

"Well, not to brag or anything, but we do have skills, and with Rose and Hugo's brains, well, that helps too," James said smirking.

"So are we going to use any of pranks marks XXXXXX?" Freddie asked drooling at just the thought.

"Sorry, we can't. The six X's mean that all of us think it is intense, way too intense for the likes of Hogwarts." James said gravely.

"Can I at least see the file? Please James, it is a dream of mine." Freddie said, giving James his puppy dog eyes.

"I can't do that, but if there is ever a time when it must be used, I might be able to get you involved," James said with a smile, as he finally found what he was looking for.

"Okay I have the biting toilet seats, the horror mirror for the girls when they are putting their makeup on, and the exploding goo for sinks and toilets," James said, pulling each thing out of his trunk as he said it.

"Perfect. I have the timers and the portkey knobs," Freddie said, pointing at the pile of things on the floor.

"Great. Now we just have to wait until 1 then we can start it," James told Freddie, rubbing his hands together and laughing a little crazy.

"You okay there James?" Freddie asked concerned.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment. Freddie have you been to the quidditch factory lately?" James asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Ron needed my dad to test out this new light weight bat. Why?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, maybe because Uncle Ron is letting me test out the newest broom in the Lightening Series," James said looking at his nails.

"No way! The Shockwave 2020," Freddie said in awe.

"Yup, he said that if I make the team next year without the broom, then I can get the broom for a congratulations present," James said excitedly.

"But you are an amazing chaser; there is no way that you won't be on the team next year," Freddie said excitedly.

"Right, and if I get it that means you will get to use it as well. Or if you make the team for beater you can get one too, since everyone who makes the team gets a new broom," James said.

"I can't, Chris and Ed are beaters right now and I don't want to fight with Ed about who the better beater is. Unless someone is banned, I can't play until 4th year," Freddie said with a pout.

"We can practice your beating skills in my backyard when we go home for Christmas," James told him.

"Yea that way I will be the only choice for beater, or we can make sure no one else wants to try out when Chris leaves," Freddie said still really wanting to see the plans labeled XXXXXX.

"Nope, you can't use plan XXXXXX to get rid of quidditch competition," James says, knowing where Freddie was going with that.

"Fine," Freddie said with a pout. Freddie was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," James yelled.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" The blonde boy asked.

Freddie and James shared a look before Freddie nodded at James. "Sure, what's your name?"

"Mark, Mark Clayworth," Mark said sticking his hand out for James to shake.

"Nice to meet you Mark. I'm James Potter and this is Fred Weasley Jr., but everyone just calls him Freddie," James said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I have been wondering up these halls looking for an empty compartment. Thank God you guys had room," Mark said flopping down.

"So Mark, what position do you play in quidditch?" Freddie asked.

"Sorry, but what's quidditch?" Mark said, much to the shock of James and Freddie.

"You don't know what quidditch is," James said as if Mark had offended him.

"It is a good thing you came into our compartment. Don't worry young grasshopper we will fix this problem," Freddie said solemnly.

"Sorry, I am still getting use to the fact that I am a wizard. I couldn't believe it when they told me. My mum was in shock," Mark told them.

"Oh," Freddie and James said together.

"You are muggleborn, that explains it. Don't worry buddy we will help you, as long as you answer this question correctly," James said, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Now, what do you think of pranking people?" Freddie asked.

"I think it's cool. I wish I was good at it. I think everyone needs a laugh every once and a while," Mark said, hoping that was the right answer.

"In that case Mark, welcome. Have a seat. We will first teach you all about quidditch, because you not knowing about quidditch is like a firefighter not knowing how to put out a fire," James said, making Mark sit down.

"It's just wrong," Freddie said agreeing. "And then we will tell you about the prank we are about to pull. Trust me you will love it," Freddie said modestly...not.

Mark's mossy green eyes stared at Freddie and James before he nodded his head. "Alright, I am so in. So what is quidditch? Is it like football?" Mark asked.

"Yea kind of," James said.

"Except you are on broom sticks flying around at 100s of miles per hour and," Freddie continued.

"And there are 4 balls not 1. Actually no; it isn't really like football," James finished after a minute.

Mark couldn't help but laugh at the two of them finishing each other's sentences. "I think I am going to like it here," Mark said, before James and Freddie started talking about quidditch, the rules, the different types of brooms, and why it is the best sport ever.

It wasn't until two hours later, when the candy cart came by, that they stopped talking about quidditch.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The nice lady asked.

"Hey Miss Patty," James said as he went into his trunk looking for his money.

"James and Freddie how are the two of you? And it looks like you met a friend. I hope he will be able to keep the two of you in line," Miss Patty said sweetly.

"I'm Mark, Miss, it is nice to meet you. And I have only been here for a couple hours and I already know that I won't be able to keep them from doing anything they want to do," Mark said with a smile.

"Well Mark, I am sure it will happen soon enough, I think it will be a girl, personally. And call me Miss Patty; any friend of James and Freddie is a friend of mine. Now what can I get you boys?" Miss. Patty asked again.

"Can I have three of everything? Mark is muggle born, so I want him to taste all the different kinds of wizard candy, although I do love a kit-kat every once in a while," James said, spacing off a little at the end.

"Alright, that will be 6 galleons and 7 knuts," Miss Patty said, handing James all the candy.

"Thanks Miss Patty," James said, as he went into the compartment with all the candy.

When Freddie and Mark saw all the candy James was holding, both of their eyes widened a bit.

"Wow James, you must be hungry." Mark said looking a little envious of all the candy James bought.

"Well it not all for me. I got it so we can each have one of everything," James explained.

"Oh that's nice James, but I don't have enough money to pay you back for all of this candy," Mark said with a light blush.

"Why would you pay me back, it's a treat?" James said confused.

"It's just that it's only me and my mum so we don't have a lot, and I don't want to owe you money, but I know I won't be able to pay you back," Mark said hurriedly.

"Oh you were being serious. It is fine if you can't pay me back. Mark, it is a gift, just don't worry about the money," James said blushing a little bit as well.

"Thanks James," Mark said before picking up a cockroach cluster.

"Don't worry about it," James said.

They were halfway through the candy when Mark opened his chocolate frog. "Is it really a frog covered in chocolate?" Mark asked.

"Nah, it's chocolate shaped to look like a frog. The frog can also jump, but it only has one good jump. The chocolate is okay, but the reason you buy them is for the cards. Each card has a picture of a famous person on it and most people collect them. Our Uncle Ron has every single card that has ever been made," Freddie told Mark.

Mark opened the card and out jumped the frog. With Mark's bad reflexes it took him four tries to catch it. Once Mark had finished the frog he looked at his card and couldn't help but gasp.

"Oh, who did you get? Did you get Merlin? It is like one of the most common ones but I still haven't gotten it yet," Freddie told him, but Mark wasn't paying attention; he was now looking at James.

"What, do I have something on my face?" James asked when Mark kept staring at him.

"No, it's just that I got some guy named Harry Potter," Mark said looking directly at James.

"Oh," James said running a hand through his jet black hair. "Might as well get this over with then," James mumbled to Fred. "Yes Harry Potter is my father and Ginny Potter is my mum, she has a card as well," James told Mark. "And yes what the cards say is true, my dad did do those things, but he doesn't really like talking about it. I only found out a couple of weeks ago myself. I always thought my family was famous because of the quidditch thing, but that was only the being. And Freddie is Fred Weasley junior, as in his dad does own the joke shop. And trust me you will love the store; there is one in Hogsmeade and you will be able to see for yourself. But that is beside the point, we are part of the Wotter Clan," James said firmly.

"Your dad is the reason I get to take my phone to Hogwarts and have it work. I don't think I would be able to live without it," Mark said.

"Well you might have to, because the only time electronics work in Hogwarts is in the common rooms. Grandma Minnie had dad change the wards around Hogwarts so they would only work in the common rooms because Grandma Minnie hates those things," James said with a roll of his eye.

"Yea, but only because she can't use any of the things that run on electricity, except for her TV. They are too confusing for her and she is not happy about that," Freddie said with a laugh.

"And what the hell is the Wotter Clan?" Mark asked.

"Oh, because the Weasley and Potter's are related, so the press just combined the names so they don't have to be like 'the Potter family and the Weasley family did this and that.' It is just easier," James told Mark.

"And it's stupid," Freddie sulked.

"He is just mad that Wotter sounds more like Potter then Weasley," James said with a smirk.

"Yea, there are more Weasley's then Potter's anyway. So we should really be called the Peasley's," Freddie said raising his eyebrows at Mark. "What do you think? It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" he asked.

"No we would sound measly, and we aren't measly," James said with a smirk knowing that he was right.

Fred was about to retort when Mark interrupted him. "As much as I would like to watch this continue, it is 12:30," Mark told them.

James and Freddie shot up, "Quickly, to the bathroom!" Freddie yelled. There was a furry of movement as the two of them ran around the compartment looking for everything they needed to get the prank ready.

"Come on Mark, let's go," James said pulling him.

"But what about the compartment, someone could take it. Maybe I should just stay in here and wait for you guys," Mark tried weakly.

"No way, is this your first prank? Trust me, once you get that first ever pranking rush, you won't ever want to want to stop," James said pulling his hand.

"But the compartment," Mark said.

"If you would just come outside I will fix that problem," James said pulling him out the door.

When Mark and James left the compartment Freddie had already left to do his part. James quickly mumbled a spell at the door before he grabbed Mark and started for the closest washroom in his area.

"What was that spell?" Mark asked, excited that he saw his first spell.

"It makes the door lock, and if someone touches the door, they will hear voices on the other side and suddenly think that they should leave them alone," James said needing only a minute to set up this washroom.

"That is so cool. I can't believe you know magic. I thought you aren't supposed to use magic outside of school. Can you teach me to do that? Do you know more spells? How long did it take you to learn how to do that?" Mark was going to continue with the questions until James interrupted him.

"I can teach you a spell to do for the prank if you stop asking so many questions. Remember, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," James said, and Mark nodded his head.

"I can't believe I did a spell," Mark said excitedly to James once they finished pranking each washroom.

"What is taking Freddie so long?" James said to himself.

"James!" Freddie called from the other end of the hallway.

"Did you do it?" James asked Freddie once he was standing beside him and Mark.

"Yep, it went perfectly. Now come on, let's go back to our compartment and wait for the fun to begin," Freddie said happily. Freddie and James didn't have to wait long, because on the way back to their compartment they heard a scream coming from the washroom.

"Yes, success," James said high fiving Mark and Freddie. But soon the celebration stopped, along with Fred and James's hearts, when they heard the person scream again.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, FREDRICK PAUL WEASLEY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" A girl's voice screamed from inside one of the washrooms.

"Izzie," Fred and James whispered in horror.

"Who's Izzie?" Mark asked.

"One of our many, many cousins," Fred said.

"Another thing you should know about our family Mark, is that we are a very close family, we all love each other very much, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. The only problem is that we all have very bad tempers, the redhead gene, and Izzie has one of the worst," James said scared.

"Actually, everyone has the same except for Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Granny. Trust me when I say, don't get them mad. It takes some time to get most of us mad, but not Izzie; she can go from happy to mad in less than a second," Fred told Mark.

"Then what are we doing standing here?" Mark asked.

"RUN!" the three of them screamed.

Mark, James and Fred were sprinting down the corridor, when suddenly a door opened and someone told them to stop.

"You can hide in here, I have dad's cloak in my trunk," Teddy said in a tired voice.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mark and Freddie said as they ran into the compartment.

"Hey, how did you get the cloak? I was supposed to have it since you got the map," James said with a pout.

"Do you really want to have this conversation now?" Teddy asked. James was most likely about to say that he did when Izzie's screams could be heard again.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU! YOU WREAKED MY HAIR!" She screamed, and James paled.

"What did you do to her hair?" Teddy asked, horrified that they would do something to her hair, Izzie loved her hair.

James mumbled green goo, and Teddy couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh.

"Just get under the cloak quickly," Teddy told James, sliding the door shut.

"Hey James," Victoire and Matt said, not looking up from what they were doing.

"Hey Matt, Vicky. Why aren't you with your other friends Vicky? You always ride the train with them," James asked as Fred's head appeared out of nowhere.

"Maybe because she lo-" Fred began, but then he suddenly couldn't talk.

"Looks like I do have the hang of those silencing charms after all," Victoire said sweetly.

"Don't look at me, I was just wondering," James said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Well it is Teddy and Matt's last first train ride, so I wanted to be here. My friends understand," Victoire said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Of course they would understand, they do want you to get together-" James voice was now gone too.

"Come on Vicky, they didn't mean it, but why you would tell them who you have a crush on is beyond me," Teddy said, taking the silencing charms off.

"Before you guys go into hiding, who is your friend?" Teddy asked sitting down.

"Oh that's Mark, he is muggle born and didn't know anything about quidditch, but don't worry, we fixed that," Fred told him.

"Hi Mark, I'm Teddy, James's brother, this is Vicky, James and Fred's cousin, and Matt my best friend," Teddy said.

"Hi, I'm Mark. Wow, you and James look alike. Does Albus look the same as you guys?" Mark said his head appearing as well.

"Yea we both look like my dad, but I have my mum's eyes while Al has dad's," James said with a shrug.

Whatever Mark was about to say was stopped short when Teddy suddenly spoke up, "Quick under the cloak she is coming." James, Fred and Mark got the cloak on just in time, because as soon as they were under it, Izzie slammed the door open.

"Where are they?" Izzie asked in a deadly voice.

"Who?" Victoire asked looking up. When she saw Izzie she couldn't help but laugh. Her normally deep red hair was cover in green sticky goo, and it was all over her robes too.

"It's not funny," Izzie said sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's a little funny. And I don't think the prank was for you, I am pretty sure it is for the whole train," Victoire said with a laugh.

"It's not funny. The guy I like saw me like this. He heard me scream and ran to see what happened; he couldn't stop laughing," Izzie said depressed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine, and I am sure Dom is yelling at him for laughing right now. Besides, there are tons of older, hotter guys out there," Victoire said patting her only clean shoulder. Izzie, noticing Victoire look at Teddy when she said older, hotter guys, couldn't help but feel bad for her; everyone with eyes could see that Victoire loved Teddy.

The door opened again, and standing there was Dom. "Hey Dom," Izzie said.

"Hey hun, did you kill James and Freddie yet?" Dom asked, pushing Matt off the seat so she could sit beside Izzie.

"Hey, you could've asked me to move!" Matt yelled from his spot on the floor.

"But where is the fun in that?" Dom asked with a wink.

"Oh Teddy, you will never guess what I just heard," Dom said turning to face Teddy, who looked like he was having an argument with the wall.

"And why do you think I would be interested Dom, you know I hate all that gossip," Teddy said tearing his eyes away from the wall.

"Maybe because it involves you and a bunch of girls," Dom said looking at him.

"Dude, have you been holding out on me?" Matt asked finally interested with the conversation. "Did you hook up with two best friends and now they are fighting over you? Nice, I am surprised," Matt said, wanting to hear everything. "How was it?" He asked giving him a look.

"First of all, I did not hook up with anyone since the last time we spoke," Teddy told Matt quietly, but not quiet enough, because Victoire heard. Almost everyone in the compartment could see her heartbroken expression.

"What did they say Dom?" Matt asked.

"Oh just that he is God's gift to women kind, and that by the end of the year you are going to be her's. But it seems a couple of people have that goal in common, so you might want to watch out. I guess it's your own fault for looking making yourself look like Uncle Harry. I feel sorry for James and Albus, some girls are willing to do anything to get their claws into them." Dom said, and Izzie decided to add her two cents.

"I know, I have already heard some girls talking about James. They all know he is going to be on the train, I mean the countdown of when the two Potter boys would be boarding the train was in the _Prophet_ for over a month," Izzie said.

"James is just lucky that Uncle Harry charmed his compartment so anyone looking to find _the_ James Potter wouldn't be able to find it," Dom said, and Teddy couldn't help but groan; James was not going to take this well.

And just like Teddy predicted, James suddenly whipped the cloak off. "What do you mean he charmed my compartment? Why did he not tell me? Why is he always like that? I can handle myself, I am 11 years old!" James said angrily.

"JAMES GET THIS STUFF OUT OF MY HAIR!" Izzie screamed tackling James.

"Ahhh! Izzie you're getting the goo on me, Freddie help me, SOS!" James screamed as Izzie tried to strangle him.

Freddie, not knowing what else to do, jumped on top of the two of them. "Don't worry James, I got your back. Awww man, the goo is too slippery, I can't get a good grip," Fred said as he tried to pull Izzie off.

"I don't think so, you two deserve worse," Dom said before joining the pile in the middle of the floor. Soon all four of them where trying to pin the other one down, but a packet of goo in James's pocket exploded, covering everyone in the compartment.

"JAMES! MY NEW BAG IS RUINED, I JUST GOT IT!" And with that Victoire joined into the fight.

"Ahh!"

"THAT'S MY FOOT!"

"GET OFF YOU WAY A TON!"

"EXCUSE ME I DO NOT WAY A TON!"

"NOT YOU! DOM!"

"I DO NOT!" Dom screamed, clearly offended.

As all of this was going on, Matt just read a quidditch magazine that he brought, and Mark watched half in horror, and half in amusement. Teddy was trying to help things by breaking everyone up, but he just got pulled into the pile.

"What is going on in here? It sounds like a quidditch match," Molly said opening the door.

"Cool," "Oh," "My," "Merlin," Brandon, Chris, Arthur and Edmund said, and with a quick look at each other they screamed, "WOTTER CLAN DOGGY PILE!" and then jumped into the mess as well.

"NO, IT'S NOT WOTTER, IT SHOULD BE PEASLEY!" Freddie yelled from somewhere in the pile.

Molly, not one to miss the fun, only thought about it for a second before jumping on top of Teddy, causing him to fall to the ground. "HAHAHA I AM THE CHAMPION!" She cried.

The next time the door opened it was Lorcan, Lysander, Lucy and Roxy looking for James.

"Umm, have any of you seen James or Freddie?" Roxy yelled at the pile.

"IN HERE!" James said, his head sticking out of the side of the pile and his arm sticking out the top waving at them.

"James I was opening the washroom door when I was suddenly standing the middle of some 7th year guys. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I am going to KILL YOU!" She yelled diving at his head. James's eyes widened almost comically before he had enough sense to duck into the pile.

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE GO AFTER ME? FREDDIE DID IT TOO!" James screamed.

"I got him Roxy," Lucy said as she dove onto James, trapping him under her.

"Should we?" Lorcan asked Lysander. In response Lysander dove onto Dom, who looked like she was sitting on top of Freddie.

"Ahh!" she screamed as he knocked her over.

"Family," Lorcan said before trying to pull Roxy off James.

"Matt right?" Mark asked the guy sitting beside him.

"Yes," he replied looking up from his magazine.

"Do they do this often?" Mark asked quietly.

"Yea, it seems like they have this connection; as soon as a fight or something big starts to happen, they all just appear. But no worries, you will get use to it cause they love to do stuff like this. And once a month they have a meeting, just to make sure that they are all connected and don't miss anything in each other's lives. I'm sure you will be asked to join. Just wait until they ask you to come to Christmas dinner, I don't think my parents have ever laughed so hard. They are hilarious," Matt said with a laugh.

"How many more of them are there?" Mark asked trying to count heads.

"24 grandkids in total, but it doesn't take too long to figure out who is who," Matt said.

"And how long will they keep this up?" Mark asked.

"Until a teacher comes. Ever since Teddy got on the train, there has been an incident involving someone, so Professor McGonagall finds it easier to have a professor on the train at all times," Matt told Mark.

"Do you ever get involved in these?" Mark questioned, having to duck as a piece of goo missed him by a few inches.

"Sometimes, but don't go one on one with Lils, she's a bitter," Matt told him gravely.

"Do you have a camera I could use?" Mark finally asked Matt.

"Give me a minute," Matt said and quickly went through Teddy's open trunk.

"Here you go, and never, ever, try to open a Potter's trunk. Harry has quite a way with jinxes," Matt told him.

"Thanks," Mark said before he was taking photo after photo of the Wotter Clan dog pile.

Everyone was having such a good time that none of them noticed the door open and the person run away.

OOOOOO

"Professor Williams, Professor Williams, you have to come quickly," one of the prefects yelled, barging into the teacher's compartment.

"What did they do now?" Professor Williams asked not looking up from his paper.

"Sir, it looks likes every Potter or Weasley on the train is fighting in one compartment, and there is green goo everywhere," she said.

"Well, it looks like one of them did the prank. Now lead the way," Professor Williams said as he stood up.

When Professor Williams got to the compartment 5 minutes later, it was in chaos. He had to shoot sparks out of his wand 5 times before they realised he was in the compartment.

He was just about to start yelling when he realised that this compartment was bigger than the teachers.

"Why is this compartment so big?" He asked the group.

"Sorry Professor Williams, it was my dad, he just added an expansion charm on it so that if we all wanted to meet in one compartment, there would be enough room," Teddy said, putting on his best charming smile. If there was one thing, besides a hot temper, that every family member had, it was the ability to get away with whatever they did wrong with a couple of compliments and a charming smile. "I'm surprised you noticed Professor, most people can't, but I guess you are a master at transfiguration."

"Yes, well, I have studied for over 20 years," Professor Williams said modestly.

"Really sir, you don't look a day over 25," Dom commented, smiling sweetly.

"Why thank you Miss Weasley, that is very sweet of you," Professor Williams said.

"Trust me sir, she doesn't say things she doesn't mean," Freddie added.

"Oh another Weasley, I haven't seen you here yet. So you must be Fred Jr., and is James Potter in this room as well?" Professor Williams asked looking around.

"James Potter, it is an honour to meet you Professor, my dad has spoken quite highly of you," James said shaking the professor's hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I will be seeing all of you in class," Professor Williams said before leaving the compartment.

It was silent for a moment before Matt started clapping. "That was the best performance yet, he didn't even yell at you. I bow down to the masters," Matt said pretending to bow to them.

"Thank you, thank you, I did learn from the best," Teddy said with a smile. It was true that while his Uncle Fred and Uncle George were quite the charmers, Ginny was still the champion.

"Now James, you better get that goo off of everything and everyone in here because you got it on dad's cloak. If it doesn't come off, you get to tell dad what happened," Teddy said sitting down.

"Freddie, you take that side and I'll take this side," James said pointing behind him.

"I don't know why you didn't take it off yourself, you know the spell," James said teasingly.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that," Teddy replied with a shrug.

"So Izzie, who is this guy that you embarrassed yourself in front of?" Matt asked once everyone was sitting down.

"It was Damien Hall," Izzie said with a pout.

"That prat, first he is just a rich snob who doesn't talk to anyone who doesn't have has much money as his family, and he is in my year," Chris said upset.

"So," Izzie said. "I am allowed to like and date older boys. You slept with a 7th year when you were in 4th year," Izzie said mad.

"Yeah, well, I was a year older then you and you are my little sister, besides he's not even nice," Chris said, and everyone who had met him couldn't help but agree with Chris.

"He is a bloody prat; he was the one that knocked Lils down last year at the ball. Why do you think I pranked him so much last year?" Teddy said, and everyone in the room gasped.

"What, that was him? I haven't seen Lils so mad since James broke her broom," Brandon said from his spot.

"Hey, that was an accident and I said I was sorry," James said with a roll of his eyes. "Now can we get back to the conversation we were having before the doggy pile?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. So Teddy, it's your own fault for looking like Uncle Harry," Izzie said resuming the conversation.

"Are you saying that if he were to use his natural look no one would like him?" Molly asked leaning forward.

"That's not what I am saying," Izzie started.

"Good, because he is just as hot when he looks normal," Victoire said, much to the amusement of the room.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say Vicky?" Lorcan asked.

"Oh you heard what I said, and please continue Izzie," Victoire said with a bright red face.

"Right, I was just saying that most girls liked 'Harry Potter' at some point in their lives, so it only makes sense that they would date someone who reminded them of him," Izzie said.

"So you mean to tell me, that everyone that will ever like me, will only like me because I look like my dad and Granddad?" James asked, thoroughly shocked.

"No, what she is saying is that you have to find the one person who doesn't like you for that," Mark said for Izzie.

"Oh that makes sense," James said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you will understand when the time comes. By the way, not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" Arthur asked looking directly at Mark.

"Sorry, I'm Mark. I met James and Freddie when I was looking for a compartment," Mark said blushing.

"You found their compartment?" Edmond asked suspiciously.

"Yea, every other first year compartment was full," Mark informed him.

It looked like Edmond didn't believe him, so Molly spoke up, "Ed, Mark wouldn't have found the compartment if he was going there just to meet Harry Potter's son."

"I guess you're right," Edmond said.

"Of course she is right, she is Molly," Lucy said teasingly.

"Does dad think I am going to get mobbed or something?" James asked upset that his dad stopped him from meeting more friends.

"Or something," Brandon mumbled.

"Listen James, you know that both the Weasley's and Potter's are famous, but there is an order of how famous they are. First are the Potter's, then Ron and Hermione, and then the rest of the Weasley's. It is mostly because every single one of our parents is the most successful person in their profession," Victoire started.

"And I know you don't know this, but all the clothes you wear and all the things you buy are the best brand names. You, Hugo and Albus are tied for best dressed male youngster, and Lily and Rosie are tied for best dressed female youngster. It also helps that you guys are adorable, and when you turn 17 you inherit a huge sum of money, and I mean _huge_," Dom continued putting emphasis on the word huge_._

"I think he gets that, but now Hogwarts is separated by class, not by blood or houses, and since most people only wear their uniform during school hours, it is easy to see who is in what class. When you get to Hogwarts it doesn't really matter what you want, you will be put in the spot light and be popular. You could hang out with people of lower class, but you will still be seen as popular, and because of that, some people might try to use you for your money, popularity, or to meet dad. We're not telling you this to scare you, we just want you to be aware of it. The fact that Mark passed dad's test means he is someone you can trust. The same goes with you Freddie, people might try to use you, but just remember that family always sticks together, so you have us if anything goes wrong," Teddy said.

"Oh," was all James said to that. "I didn't realise," he mumbled.

"Freddie, Mark, it looks like we are going to have to come up with a friendship test," James said after thinking for a moment.

"YES!" Fred agreed. "We can use file-"

"NO!" Freddie was cut off by Teddy and James diving on top of him.

"You told him?" Teddy hissed at James.

"He saw the safe," James whispered back.

"I can't believe you let him see file 10 X," Teddy hissed back. At this Freddie's eyes widened even more.

"I didn't, you did, he only knew about 6 X," James hissed at him.

"Oops, my bad. No one else can know of this, understand?" Teddy asked, talking to Freddie. James and Teddy didn't get up until Fred nodded that he understood.

"Are you going to tell us what that was about?" Victoire asked.

"No, but trust me, if you see it, you will know that what you see is what we are hiding," James said with a smile.

"Fine, we won't push, because that way when they come to take you away, we can say with a clean conscience that we knew nothing," Dom said with a laugh.

"Vicky, how much are the jeans I am wearing?" Fred asked when it all went silent. No one could help themselves; they all started laughing at his random question.

"I don't get why that was funny, I was being serious," Fred said to Mark with a confused look on his face. Mark could only laugh harder.

The rest of the train ride passed without incident. Everyone was laughing and yelling, and every once in a while, someone would walk by hoping to be asked to join them. Damien passed by four times, and after the fifth time, Izzie went outside and came back five minutes later with a smirk on her face. When Edmond asked what she was smiling about, she told him that no one messes with her family and then tries to flirt with her.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW!**

**love lovely42**

**ps. Review**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**AN: Hello again. I have to say I am quite please about how this is going. Three Chapters all within a few days of each other. Anyway I do not own Harry Potter at all. And I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Once again a huge thanks to my beta MrsGPotter2!**

* * *

When the train finally stopped, everyone went their separate ways as they met up with friends and caught a carriage up to the castle.

James, Freddie and Mark shared a boat with a girl named Amber. Amber was in love with Freddie; it seems that she saw his hair from afar and followed him. James and Mark found it hilarious; Freddie didn't.

Once Hagrid dropped them at the front entrance, the group of first years started talking with each other as they waited for Headmistress McGonagall.

"Hey, are you James Potter?" a blonde girl asked James.

"Yea I am, and this is Freddie and Mark," James said pointing to each person.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, I'm Vanessa Robinson," she said, expecting him to know her. "My parents always go to your parents' charity ball." When that didn't work she tried again. "I am third on the best dressed list." Still nothing. "My mum owns The Magic Castle." Now James knew who she was.

"Oh your mum is Karen, she always makes the best steak," James said, drooling a little at the thought of a steak.

"Do you think they will have steak tonight?" James asked Freddie and not paying attention to Vanessa.

"I have never seen steak at Hogwarts, but maybe you can get a house elf to make on for you," Freddie suggested.

"But I hate asking them to do things for me, it makes me feel bad. Besides, you know my mum and dad would be mad if they found out I was abusing the house elves," James said with a pout.

"What are house elves?" Mark asked.

"I guess I could call one up, for educational purposes of course," James said, hoping Freddie would get the message; he did.

"And if they were to ask if you wanted something, you would have to give them something to do, like make 3 steaks," Freddie said.

"Mark, today is your lucky day, you get to meet a house elf," James said with a smile. "Hmm," he said as he thought about who to call.

"I have a house elf that you can use. They are so annoying right?" Vanessa tried again to be a part of their conversation.

"House elves are not annoying, they are just misunderstood creatures. They like to work and people take advantage of that. It is also against the law to mistreat them," a voice said from behind them. All four of them turned to face a tall brunette girl with hazel eyes.

"And you are?" Vanessa said rudely.

"Oh My Merlin, I'm Fern White. Do you know me?" Fern didn't wait for Vanessa to answer before she kept on going. "But our parent's know each other. That is annoying, not an innocent creature that enjoys to work," Fern said with a hand on her hip.

"Wait, your Fern White," Vanessa said with a gasp. "White, as in Mary White, the famous designer. She has made gowns for almost everyone."

"Yeah, but that's my mum, not me," Fern said, not happy that someone knew about her mum.

"Oh my Merlin, I loved the dress-" Thankfully Vanessa was cut off by Headmistress McGonagall coming to take the first years into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Headmistress McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts," Headmistress McGonagall glanced quickly at James and Freddie before continuing. "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points." Here Headmistress McGonagall paused, and looked directly at James, who threw her a look of pure innocence. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. If you would get into a line, we made proceed." Headmistress McGonagall waited until everyone was lined up before opening the doors to the Great Hall.

Loud gasps were heard from the first year students as they walked into the Great Hall. "This is amazing," Mark whispered to Freddie.

"I know, it's really cool the first time you see it," Freddie agreed. They quieted as the Sorting Hat sang its song and the Sorting began. It wasn't until 20 minutes later that Freddie spoke with James and Mark at the Gryffindor table.

"Congrats little bro," Teddy said giving James a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Ted but don't tell mum and dad I want to write them," James said excitedly.

"Well you are going to have to do it soon because it will be in the news tomorrow, so you better get on that," Victoire said from behind James.

"Bloody hell Vicky, when did you get here?" James asked, holding his heart.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say congrats, and I will see you in the common room later tonight. I am going to eat with my other friends tonight," Victoire said, pointing to a group of good looking girls and guys in her year.

"Okay bye, see you later," James said excitedly.

"I can't believe we are at Hogwarts Freddie. This is so exciting. Now we have to promise that we are going to have some of the best years of our lives here," James said to both Mark and Freddie.

"Okay let's do this. Nothing but pranking, quidditch, girls, and rule breaking," Freddie said putting his hand out.

"Nothing but pranking, quidditch, girls, and rule breaking," James repeated putting his hand on top of Fred's.

"Nothing but pranking, quidditch, girls, and rule breaking, and maybe a little homework cause I do need good grades guys," Mark rambled.

"Just put your hand on the pile," Freddie said. Mark quickly added his hand.

"Now that we have that settled, let's eat," James said.

OOOOOOOOO

After saying congratulations to James, Freddie, and Mark, Teddy went to find Matt and his other friends.

"Hey buddy," Teddy said sitting down beside Matt and across from Taylor. "Hey, I didn't see you on the train where were you?" Teddy asked Taylor.

"I might have been doing something," Taylor replied with a smirk.

"Something or someone?" Matt asked cheekily.

"Hey, I don't shag and share," Taylor said firmly.

"What are you talking about? You tell anyone with ears," Teddy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay you got it out of me," Taylor said with a wave of his hand. "It was Betty, that pretty little 6th year who is all legs," he told them.

"Really, her I thought you did her in 4th year?" Matt asked.

"No, that's Beth who you are thinking about. And you know I don't do repeats, unless it was really good, or we are dating," Taylor said with a roll of his eye.

"You are such a man whore, you do know that right?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"That's what they call me," Taylor said as he put his hands under his chin and put on his cutest face.

"I think you are the only person who likes being called a man whore," Teddy said shaking his head.

"Teddy have you ever considered, I don't know, hooking up with a couple of girls?" Taylor asked already knowing the answer.

Teddy was about to reply no, until he heard Victoire's ringing laughter throughout the Hall. Victoire was flirting with some Ravenclaw who walked over sometime during their conversation.

"You know what, maybe you are right," Teddy said, surprising Matt so much he did a spit take.

"What did you just say?" Matt said because Taylor was staring at Teddy like a fish out of water.

"I think he is right. I have to get over Vicky. I mean, we could never be together anyway, she sees me as a cousin or a brother, so why shouldn't I have a couple snogging sessions and a shag or two?" Teddy said strongly.

"Teddy, are you sure, I mean you have been in love with Vicky since 3rd year," Taylor said, surprising even himself.

"Weren't you the one who suggested this?" Teddy hissed at him.

"Fine, in that case, I might know of a couple girls that would love a quick snog with _the _Teddy Lupin Potter," Taylor said.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Teddy, what if Vicky loves you as well?" Matt pleaded. He, along with the rest of the school, knew that Victoire was just as crazy about Teddy as Teddy was about Victoire.

"Does it look like she loves me?" Teddy asked, and at the moment it was true, Victoire was flirting with some random guy from Ravenclaw, but everyone knew that she loved him.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Matt told them with a shake of his head.

"How about Holly in Slytherin? Or Patty in Hufflepuff? You know what they say about Hufflepuffs?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow. "They will do anything to please you," he continued, much to his own amusement.

"That was really, really lame," Matt told Taylor. "Besides, if you are going to go through with this, I think you should go for Alanna, or Winter," Matt suggested. Even if he was against it, that doesn't mean he couldn't help Teddy out.

"You are a genius. Alanna and I are friends, so I think I will go with Winter. Wish me luck," Teddy said with a wink.

"Please, like you need any more luck," Taylor said with a laugh. "Do you think she will go for it?" he asked Matt once Teddy was out of ear shot.

"I know for fact that she likes him, so I know that he will at least get some snogging," Matt said as he finished his dessert.

By the time the Headmistress allowed everyone to leave, Teddy was being dragged out of the Hall by... Jessica.

"Was that Jessica?" Taylor asked Matt.

"Yeah it was. I thought he was going after Winter," Matt said to Taylor.

"So did I, guess the guy has more skills then I thought. Come on, the couch is calling me," Taylor said just wanting to lie down after eating so much.

OOOOOOOO

"First years over here!" one of the Gryffindor prefects yelled.

"Listen Freddie, Mark, I want to tell my parents that I got into Gryffindor, so I will meet you in the common room in an hour or so. Okay?" James said as they followed the rest of the first years out of the Great hall.

"But how will you find the common room?" Mark asked, not knowing how James was going to speak to his parents.

"I have my ways," James said mysteriously.

"And he is here almost once a week," Freddie said with a laugh.

"Wow, thanks for ruining it. See you guys later." James said before walking to the Headmistresses office.

James got to the office in no time, the problem was getting the password. "Earl Grey, Blackcurrant, Green tea, Ginger Peach, yes!" James exclaimed, happy to have gotten the password right.

James ran up the stairs and gave a quick knock, then, not waiting for an answer, he swung the door open.

"Grandma Minnie," James said happily.

"James dear what in the world are you doing here already?" Professor McGonagall asked as she swept James into a hug.

"I came to floo my parents if that's okay. I just wanted to tell them which house I got into, before they find out from the papers tomorrow," James said once Professor McGonagall let go.

"Of course you can. Why don't I floo them and then you can speak to them," Professor McGonagall said as she went to get the floo powder.

"Potter Manor," Professor McGonagall shouted before sticking her head into the fireplace.

OOOOOO

Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily were all sitting around the dinner table finishing dessert when Sock popped in.

"Mistress Ginny, Master Harry, Headmistress McGonagall is in the fireplace," Sock said.

"You have got to be kidding me, he is in trouble already. Harry the Headmistress is flooing to talk to you about your son," Ginny said taking another bit of her chocolate cake.

"Why are they always my kids when they are in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Because my kids are angels," Ginny said with a smile.

"Yea, keep telling yourself that," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss and causing Albus and Lily to look away.

Harry quickly made his way to the floo room, preparing himself for the worst.

"Good evening Minnie," Harry said with a charming smile.

"Yes, good evening Harry. I have come to talk to you about James," Professor McGonagall said.

"I am really sorry for what he did, but can't you just give him a detention or something?" Harry asked.

"Harry, James hasn't done anything bad, that I know of anyway, he just wants to talk to you so I am going to send him through," Professor McGonagall told him.

"Really, that's great, send him through," Harry said happily.

"Hey dad," James said after he stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Come on, why don't you join us for cake." Harry said, throwing an arm around his son's shoulder and walking with him to the kitchen.

When Harry walked back into the kitchen with James, Ginny spoke up, "So what did he do? You know what, don't tell me yet. Tell me when I am writing the howler, that way he gets the full effect," Ginny said not turning around. Harry wanting Ginny to see who he brought with him, cleared his throat.

"Harry what...AHHHHH!" Ginny screamed when she saw James. She clutched her heart and started having a panic attack.

"I can't believe this. I knew it would happen, but I thought he would have at least gotten his OWLS before they kicked him out of school. Oh no, what is he going to do? He won't be able to have a job because he doesn't have his OWLS. We could send him back to muggle school, or maybe a magic school in the States where no one would care that he got kicked out of Hogwarts," Ginny said to herself.

"Mum, I didn't get kicked out of school," James said with an eye roll.

"You didn't?" Ginny asked relieved.

"No, I came to tell you which house I got into and about my new friend," James said sitting down.

"Oh thank Merlin," She said.

"Way to overreact Gin," Harry said, giving Ginny a wink.

"Please, like you didn't think he had done something too. I forgot that Teddy did the same thing when he was a first year," Ginny said.

"James what house are you in?" Albus asked excitedly.

"I'm in Gryffindor!" James said and everyone shouted in delight.

"Yes, I knew it," Albus said holding out his hand to Lily who dropped a galleon in Albus's hand.

"Hey, you didn't think I would be a Gryffindor?" James asked Lily slightly offended.

"No, I thought you would have been kicked out before they could sort you, but Al said that they would at least sort you before you came home. It sucks when he is right," Lily said with a pout.

"Well get used to it little sister," Albus said sticking his tongue out at Lily.

"Congratulations James, and what about Freddie and your new friend?" Ginny asked.

"Yea both of them got into Gryffindor. His name is Mark Clayworth, and he is a muggle born," James told them.

"Hmm, what is his dad's name do you know?" Harry asked.

"No, the dad left them or something because it is just him and his mum," James said.

"Ask him if his mum's name is Betty, because I went to school with a Betty Clayworth," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Okay I will ask, but guess who else I met, Vanessa Robinson," James said.

"You mean Karen's daughter. I didn't think you guys would be friends," Ginny said, not wanting to offend James and his new friend.

"We're not, she just started talking to us, but she is kind of rude. Fern White is much nicer than Vanessa," James told them.

"I didn't know that Mary had a daughter. She never spoke to me about her at any of my fittings," Ginny said surprised.

"Are you friends with her?" Lily asked.

"No, we didn't really speak and she was sorted into Ravenclaw," James said with a shrug.

James spent over an hour with his family before he had to leave.

"Have fun and be sure to write," Ginny said giving him a quick hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Bye mum, love you," James said with a roll of his eyes. "BYE GUYS, LOVE YOU!" James yelled before he stepped into the fire.

"BYE JAMES, LOVE YOU!" Three voices called out from somewhere in the house. Without another word James flooed back to Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOO

James made it back a few minutes before curfew, and as soon as he was in the common room, he was swarmed by Mark and Freddie asking what took him so long, and if he wanted to see their new room.

Matt was bored as he watched James and his friends walk up the stairs leading to the boys dorm. He and Taylor had decided that they were going to wait up for Teddy, but he was taking over 2 hours.

"Come on, how about I beat you at chess," Matt said to Taylor.

"I hate chess," Taylor whined.

"Only because you suck at it," Matt said before he ran to their dorm to get the chess set.

It was 11:45 by the time Teddy came into the common room with a big smile on his face.

"So how was it?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Down dog, it wasn't like that. Jess and I just talked for hours, about nothing really, and then I walked her back to the dorm," Teddy said as he fell onto the chair across from them.

"You didn't do anything?" Matt asked surprised.

"We were going to, but we started talking and we ended up going to the kitchens and talking. It was a lot of fun. I think I like her. I mean what's not to like, she is pretty, nice, hot, funny, and did I mention gorgeous?" Teddy asked closing his eyes.

"Is it just me, or are you taking all your feelings for Vicky and putting them on Jessica so it isn't as hard for you to get over the fact that you won't be able to get together with Vicky," Matt and Teddy could only star at Taylor after he said that.

"What, I'm not just a pretty face and an amazing body, I am the whole package," Taylor said a little offended.

Teddy just started laughing and Matt spoke up, "Thank Merlin, for a second I thought you grew a brain."

"HEY," Taylor shouted with a pout.

"Anyway, I think it is a good idea for you to maybe date someone else and get over Vicky. I mean you have girls throwing themselves at you. Have this quick fling with Jessica, then you can start dating other girls, and then you will be completely over Vicky," Matt said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**

**Love lovely42**

**ps. I hope you liked this one.**

**pss. Also I am planing on going pretty quickly through each of the years at least until Lily is in her 3rd year. Then I will take it slower with the years. But for now each year will only be a couple of chapters many more maybe less depending on where I think a new chapter should me made.**


	4. Jessica Sharp is Going Down

**AN: Well hello again. I have to say that I am quite pleased with how fast I am putting out chapters. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review if you do I would love to know.**  
**And I don not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. Plus I use names and story lines of other shows and books so if you read a name that is from somewhere else please no that I don't own them either and I didn't create them.**

**Again big thanks to my beta MrsGPotter2!**

* * *

The only problem was that Teddy didn't just have a fling with Jessica. They were in a relationship, much to the horror of Teddy's family and friends, not to mention Victoire. It also seemed that Jessica was obsessed with Teddy, but Teddy didn't believe anyone when they mentioned it, since she only acted that way when Teddy wasn't around.

It all started 2 weeks after they started dating. Jessica cornered Victoire and told her to stay away from Teddy because they were going to get married and have three kids after she was done with her modeling career. Jessica kept making rude comments to the Weasley's and Potter's, and that is why, on December 5th, the Wotter Clan, minus Teddy of course, was having a secret meeting lead by James Potter.

"Quiet everyone, quiet!" James yelled from the stage he had asked the Room of Requirement for.

When no one quieted down James turned to Mark, who over the last couple of months came out of his shell and found that he loved pulling pranks, even though he still did all of his homework.

"Mark, do you mind," James said waving his hand at the crowd of red heads with some random blondes and brunettes scattered around in amongst the red. Mark didn't even reply, he just pulled out his wand and shot loud sparks into the air.

At the sound of the sparks everyone stopped taking and looked at the red faced James.

"Thank you Mark," James said and Mark nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Now we are here because we have a serious problem," James said loudly. "That Jessica Sharp has to go, which means we need a plan."

"I agree with James, she has to go," Molly said from her spot on the floor.

"Okay, so all those who think Jessica has to go raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that because it is time to call in reinforcements," James said and Freddie suddenly sat up.

"You don't mean," Freddie whispered in awe.

"That's right people, we are going to use one of the dreaded 6 X plans to get rid of her," James said giving an evil smirk.

"You can't be serious James," Izzie said. Everyone knew that the Golden Quartet's kids had secret plans rated on a certain scale. The more X's, the more dangerous, except no one knew how high it went or how dangerous it could get.

"I'm always Sirius," James said with a smirk. Everyone groaned at that.

"Merlin James that joke stopped being funny after the second time you used it," Edmond said.

"First off, it is a classic and second, I did lie. We don't have any plans as of yet, which is why we need reinforcements. We have to come up with Operation Breakup," James said happily.

"Fine, but I am not going to Azkaban for you," Roxy's friend Hailey said.

"Hailey, would I ever do something like that?" James asked with mock hurt.

"YES!" everyone screamed.

OOOOOO

Albus was bored. Lily was in her room with Hugo talking about who knows what, and Rose was at the healer's getting a check-up. So with nothing better to do he decided to find his dad.

"Binny!" Albus yelled to the empty room.

A sudden pop filled that room, "You called Master Albus."

"Yeah Binny, do you know where my dad is?" Albus asked.

"I is not supposed to tell you Master Albus," Binny said firmly.

"So he is in his workshop," Albus said with a smirk.

"I is not supposed to be saying," Binny said while she nodded her head.

"Thanks Binny, see you later," Albus said running to his dad's workshop.

Harry was tinkering under the car when the door to his workshop banged open. Harry, surprised at the sudden sound, hit his head on the car as he tried to get out from under it.

"Gin, it's not what it looks like, I dropped...I dropped the wrench," Harry said scrambling out from under the car.

"Smooth dad," Albus said with a laugh.

"Oh, it's just you Al. You scared me. I thought you were your mother," Harry said looking at Albus.

"Really, you did?" Albus said sarcastically. Harry just threw his dirty rag at him in response.

"What can I do you for Al?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Well I was bored, and Rosie isn't going to be here for another hour," Albus said wide eyed, "so I was hoping I could help you with something," he finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course you can help, but remember, if your mother asks, I wasn't working on the car," Harry said giving Albus a wink.

"What car?" Albus asked innocently.

"That a boy," Harry said patting his shoulder. "Now, why don't you help me with this, I am trying to make it go faster."

"Dad, you are almost worse than Granddad," Albus said with a laugh before passing over the tool Harry had just asked for.

"I'm not that bad," Harry mumbled.

"Well you are pretty close," Albus said looking out the window. Harry and Albus spoke about nothing too serious while they were working on the car. Just before Rose was supposed to get there, Harry decided he was done for the day.

"Al, how would you like to come to the stadium with Hugo, your Uncle Ron and me next Friday? We have a new broom to test, so we thought we would make it a guy's day out." Harry asked Albus with a smile.

"Really? That would be awesome," Albus said excitedly.

"Good, because Uncle Ron had everyone clear out of the stadium for the day." Harry was about to continue when something caught his eye. "Is that an owl?" Harry asked, squinting at the window.

"Yeah it is," Albus said not really caring.

"Is it holding a blue envelope in its beak?" Harry asked confused. When Albus heard that there was a blue envelope in its beak, he sprinted to get the window open.

"Al, what is going on?" Harry asked when Albus ripped the envelope out of James's owl's beak and opened the letter.

"Sorry dad, I have to go," Albus said running out of the workshop to find Hugo and Lily.

"Al, wait!" Harry yelled after him, but it was no use because Albus just kept running. Harry thought about if he really wanted to know what was happening. "I could always pretend I never saw anything," Harry said to himself but then he had a flash of them pranking someone and being dragged off to Azkaban. Without another thought Harry went inside the house looking for Albus.

"Harry, did I just see my son running through the house," Ginny asked sticking her head out of her office.

"Yes you did see that. James sent him a letter and Albus ran off to speak with Lily and Hugo," Harry said coming up beside Ginny.

"Harry, I know my children well enough to know that I do not want to know what they are doing. And I also know that they will be busy for at least an hour," Ginny said seductively.

"And what are you suggesting we do in that time Mrs. Potter?" Harry replied huskily.

"Why don't you join me in my office to help with paper work?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry's lips crashed onto Ginny's, causing Ginny to gasp before wrapping her legs around Harry, allowing him to carry them into her office.

OOOOO

"Hugo, Lily, code blue," Albus gasped as he barged into Lily's room.

"Code blue, what's wrong with Teddy?" Lily asked concerned.

"James just sent word that we have to meet him and the rest of the Wotter Clan in the Room of Requirement, tonight at 8, for a meeting," Albus told them.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Teddy? We have to know the situation if we are to do anything," Hugo said, always the brains.

"Apparently Teddy is dating this Jessica Sharp girl, who is, and I am quoting James here, a 'bloody, gold digging, big brother stealing, prat,'" Albus said, rereading the words.

"What has she done?" Lily asked, not liking the sound of this girl.

"She plans to use Teddy's family connections to get a modeling contract, and take him away from us by moving them to Paris," Albus said almost like a question.

"Did she actually say that, or is James over exaggerating?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Rosie, about time you got here. We have a code blue. We have to meet everyone in the Room of Requirement tonight at 8," Lily said giving Rose a hug.

"And how do we plan on getting to Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"Well, I was thinking floo, but we could always fly if that suits you," Albus said sarcastically.

"I meant, how do we get there without Grandma Minnie seeing us?" Rose asked with an eye roll.

"Oh, well that's easy. We just floo when she is at dinner, and if we get caught we can just say we missed our Grandma Minnie," Hugo said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Fine, so why is there a code blue? What happened to Teddy? Is he okay?" Rose asked worriedly, she did think of him as an older brother as well.

"Something to do with his new girlfriend taking him away from us," Albus said.

"As if we would let her do that," Lily said with a shake of her head. "Besides, everyone knows that there is no place on this earth that mum couldn't find him," she finished with a laugh.

"Okay, well, the solution is easy, we break them up. I don't know why this is so hard," Rose told them.

"I think James, Matt, Fred and Taylor already tried and nothing is sticking, except Jessica to Teddy," Albus told Rose.

"Okay, well it looks like the second generation of the marauders is about to begin," Hugo said with a smirk.

"You do know that looks really creepy?" Lily asked.

"That's the point," Hugo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on, we better tell mum and dad that we are going to Hogwarts," Lily said jumping off her huge bed.

"Umm, I wouldn't if I were you. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry have locked themselves in Aunt Ginny's office again," Rosie said, taking the spot Lily just gave up.

"Again?" Albus groaned.

"Come on, let's play dance dance while we wait," Rose said.

"You just like playing it because you always win," Hugo said not wanting to lose, again.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't keep up," Rose said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Can't keep up," Hugo spluttered, looking exactly like his father. "That's it, I will beat you," he promised.

"Last one to the game room has to go with mum and Aunt Hermione to the hall next week!" Albus yelled before he was sprinting off to the game room.

"NO FAIR, YOU HAD A HEAD START!" Lily called running after her brother.

It wasn't until 6:00 that Hugo, Albus, Lily and Rose were flooing over to Hogwarts for the meeting. Once the last person got through the floo, the four of them made their way to the kitchen for something to eat before the meeting.

"Hugo come on, the meeting started like five minutes ago, you have had enough food," Lily said trying to pull Hugo away from the food.

"I am a growing boy, I need food," Hugo told her with a pout.

"You can have something after the meeting is over. Now come on," Lily said giving an extra tug that caused Hugo to fall out of his chair.

"About time," Rose said when Lily and Hugo came out of the kitchen.

When the four of them made it to Room of Requirement the meeting was already in full swing. Rose opened the door just in time to hear everyone in the room scream "yes" at the same time.

"So I heard you guys need some help," Lily said after the four of them got into position. They had rearranged themselves to be in a superhero pose, and Albus even asked the room for some wind and a spot light, making them look quite cool.

"LILY" "AL" "ROSIE" "HUGO", many voices called out. It took everyone 10 minutes to calm down after the four of them got there.

"About time you got here, but where is everybody else?" James asked once it quieted down.

"Nice to see you too big brother," Albus said sarcastically. "And they said they would be a little late, meaning they should be here in a few minutes." Almost as if they were waiting for a cue, the Room of Requirement's doors opened again letting in Louis, Michael, Maddie, Fiona and Rebecca.

"WAIT!" James screamed, stopping the greetings that were about to occur. "We can catch up with them later, but first we need to come up with a plan to break them up. We have to make it so Teddy wants to break up with Jessica, because we all know that she will do anything to stay with him," he told the room at large.

"I have an idea," Albus said sharing a look with Lily.

"We are all ears," James said giving the spot light to Albus.

"Okay, so what we need to do is get him to fall in love with someone else," Albus said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"But who will we get him to fall in love with?" Victoire asked. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her as if all were saying _are you serious?_

"Funny you should ask that Vicky," Albus said with a laugh.

"You mean me?" Victoire asked shocked.

"Of course he means you. You have been in love with him since you were 12!" Rebecca yelled at her.

"How would you know, you were too young to remember?" Victoire asked harshly.

"Please, when you and Teddy go off alone it's all the adults can talk about," Michael informed her.

"Oh, I didn't realise I was that obvious," Victoire mumbled.

"Look that is beside the point. We all know that Victoire loves Teddy and that Teddy really loves Victoire. He is just transferring all his feelings for Vicky to Jessica." Taylor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As soon as he said that though, every single person in the room started to stare at him as if he had just grown wings and started to fly.

"I know, I was just as shocked when he first told me this," Matt told everyone.

"Why does everyone think that I am not smart? I am very smart." Suddenly everyone found their shoes very interesting to look at.

"Hmm," James cleared his throat. "Yes, well, we all hoped you had a brain in that oversized head of yours."

"Well that's rich coming from you," Mark said trying not to laugh.

"What, I am not that bad," James said affronted.

"James, you don't walk, you strut," Danny said.

"Let's just get back to the plan," Albus said already seeing his brother starting to get mad.

"So what we have to do is compare everything Jessica does to Vicky in order to make him realise that Vicky is better. And Vicky, I want you to have your veela charm directed at everyone but Teddy," Rose said the room.

"Wait, why not Teddy?" Dom asked.

"Because we want Teddy to get jealous of all the guys throwing themselves at her," James said. "Also Vicky, I need you to look perfect every single day, and I mean perfect." he added.

"Are you saying that I don't look good?" Victoire asked getting mad.

"No, you always look good," Albus said trying to save his brother from being killed by a pissed off part veela.

"It's just that you have to look like a supermodel, not just a gorgeous model," James commented, shooting Albus a grateful look.

"Oh okay," Victoire said sitting down.

"Now we aren't going to do anything big until the Charity Ball," Lily said, since this was her favourite part.

"We are not going to wreck Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione's Charity Ball are we? Because I would like to see my 11th birthday before I die," Louis said.

"Of course not! We aren't suicidal," Hugo said.

"Okay so back to the plan. We need to get Jessica so mad that she will say something really mean to me, and Teddy _has_ to be watching," Lily said stressing the point.

"Then Teddy will be really mad at her and they will start to fight, and that is when Vicky will walk into the ball looking like a goddess," Rose finished.

"And Teddy will tell Jessica that it is over and walk towards you. Then he will ask you to dance, and you will tell him that you love him, and it will be perfect," Lily said with a sigh.

"Okay, two problems," Dom started, "first is that you have to be 17 to get into the adult party, which is where Teddy will be, and second-"

"Second is that I am not going to tell Teddy that I love him. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Victoire said starting to freak out.

"Trust me, he loves you, and fine, if you want we can do mistletoe, but that is so predictable," Hugo said.

"How about we wait and see," Izzie said before Victoire had a chance to reply.

"Fine," Victoire huffed.

"Okay, so the reason we need everyone here is so they know what to do. When you write letters to Teddy, mention something Vicky did, or just mention her, but her name has to appear in the letter. And for everyone here at Hogwarts, keep slipping her into conversations. Like 'hey if you see Vicky can you tell her I need to speak with her' or 'I won't see Vicky today can you return her book,'" James said.

"And Vicky, you are to always give him your best smile and a little flirting is okay. We want him to be thinking about you 24/7," Taylor said.

"And I want you to make sure he is jealous. So, I know this might be hard for you, but I want you to talk about Vicky like she is the next girl you plan on going after, since _obviously _Teddy doesn't like her any more, since he is with Jessica," Hugo said to Taylor.

"Aye aye boss," Taylor said with a laugh. Hugo just scowled at him because Taylor always calls him boss because of Hugo Boss.

"I think that about sums it up. So Dom, Izzie, Katie, Olivia, Eve and Molly, I want all of you to help Victoire to get ready in the mornings," James said to some of the girls.

"And remember, don't tell anyone the plan Eve," Chris said.

"Okay that was one time, and it was the first time I was let into one of these meetings. I couldn't help but be a little excited," Eve, one of Victoire's best friends said.

"The meetings aren't that great. I don't know why every single person in this place wants to be a part of them," Brandon said.

"Um, I beg to differ," Logan, Brandon's best friend, said. "These things are the best. You guys are all so funny. I never would have expected that, I mean you all act so properly at social events."

"Well, besides the pranks," Ryan, one of Arthur's friends, said.

"All of those were necessary, and those people deserved what they got," Lorcan said firmly.

"Okay, before we all go off on random topics, does everyone know their parts?" James asked. He waited for everyone to agree before saying, "Operation Breakup is officially a go." And with that everyone broke out into different conversations.

"Hey Al, Lils, Hugo, Rosie I want you to meet my friend Mark," James said, seemingly pulling Mark out of nowhere. "Mark, this is Al, Lils, Hugo and Rosie," he introduced, pointing at each person in turn.

"It's nice to meet all of you. James has told me a lot about you," Mark said politely.

"So Mark, has James done anything really embarrassing so far?" Hugo asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, we were in Charms when-" Mark was suddenly cut off by a loud crack.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"I is sorry Master James, but you be wanting Missy to be telling you's if anyone is looking for you," Missy said with a bow.

"Missy, for the 100th time, you don't have to bow," James said nicely.

"Not the time James. Who is looking for us?" Brooke said from Molly's side.

"Headmistress McGonagall just found out that you all disappeared. She is knowing you be up to something," Missy said quietly.

"What are you looking around for? Grandma Minnie is on to us, scramble!" Edmond said as he grabbed Amber's hand and ran out the door.

"Albus, Rosie do you guys mind being the distraction this time?" Lily asked the two.

"Fine we will do it, but you have to do it next time," Rose said to Lily and Hugo.

"Deal, see you guys at Potter Manor in a bit," Hugo said running out of the room with Lily in tow.

"Missy, where is Grandma Minnie right now?" Albus asked.

"She is in the Great Hall looking for you's," Missy informed them.

"Thanks, come on Rosie let's go," Albus said before the two of them sprinted off to stop Headmistress McGonagall from leaving the Great Hall before everyone was back to where they were supposed to be.

Albus and Rose were 'sneaking' down the main steps, as if trying not to get caught, when someone saw them.

"Freeze!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled. "You two wouldn't happen to know why no one can find any of the Weasley's, or Potter's, or their friends, would you?" she asked.

"Us?" Albus asked in mock disbelief.

"Yea Grandma Minnie, we didn't do anything," Rose said innocently.

"I know you are all planning something, and if my instincts are correct it has something to do with Teddy since I did find him, but since I am not fond of Jessica I will pretend I don't know anything," Headmistress McGonagall said with a smile.

"We're not saying anything," Albus said with a wink.

"You two better floo back to where you came from. Next time you are here why don't you stay for dinner?" Headmistress McGonagall said as she started walking in the opposite direction of her office.

"Come on, we better go. I told Dad we would be back before 9:30," Albus said before he and Rose ran up to Headmistress McGonagall's office to floo back to Potter Manor.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW NOW! Thank you**

**Love lovely42**

**ps. REVIEW!**


	5. Phase 1

AN: Well hello everyone. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter I hope you guys like it.  
***ALSO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER****

* * *

Teddy woke up on December 6th with a bad feeling in his stomach. Teddy wasn't stupid, in fact he was far from it, so he could put the fact that every one of his family members went missing for over an hour and the fact that he thought he saw Rose and Albus in the hall together. Teddy just knew something big was going to happen and most likely to him the thing was he didn't understand what he did and why he wasn't invited when even Taylor and Matt were.

Teddy not one for waiting decided to find someone from his family. By the time Teddy got down to the common room only James and Mark were there.

"Hey James wait up a second," Teddy called just before James and Mark were about to leave the common room.

"Hey Ted what's up?" James asked.

"Why wasn't I invited to the family meeting?" Teddy asked suspiciously.

"That's not my fault. Vicky was going to invite you so she asked Jessica where you were and Jessica asked why she was looking for you and Vicky was all because I wanted to let him know that there is going to be a meeting tonight and Jessica was all excuse me Teddy can't go because he is spending time with me and Vicky was like oh well maybe I should ask him myself and Jessica said no you couldn't because you guys had plans to study for NEWTs." James said in one breath.

"James you know it's okay you use periods in your sentences." Teddy said still laughing at James's impressions of Victoire and Jessica.

"I'll consider it," James said with a laugh.

"And Teddy can you not tell Jessica that you know because none of us, especially Vicky, want to cause you any problems." Mark said sincerely.

"Okay I won't mention it because I don't want to cause anything right now." Teddy said with a smile. "Is Freddie still asleep?" Teddy asked as an afterthought.

"Yeah he is Vicky said that she would make sure he was up before she left for breakfast." James said with a smile.

"She did but I don't see her anywhere." Teddy said looking around for her.

"Oh she came into the common room looking for her hair brush. And you should have seen her pajamas I had to hex a couple of guys for staring at her arse when she bent down," James said shaking his head.

"Yeah I can only imagine. Good job James," Teddy said clearly distracted by the image of Victoire in her pajamas.

"No problem bro I will see you later Mark and I want to get to breakfast before all the good food is taken." James said with a smirk before he and Mark left.

Once James and Mark left Teddy looked at his watch and noticed that he is supposed to meet Jessica in front of her common room in a few minutes. With that thought in mind Teddy practically sprinted to the Ravenclaw common room entrance.

"Hey baby," Jessica said as she wrapped her hands around him.

"Speak of the devil I was just thinking about you." Teddy said turning around to face her.

"Good morning you look beautiful as always," Teddy said giving her a good morning kiss.

"Well it will be a good morning if you keep kissing me like that." Jessica said softly before kissing him hard this time.

"Come on let's go get breakfast." Teddy whispered once they pulled apart to breathe.

"Aww I was hoping we could do more of this, and this and this," Jessica said emphasising each word with a kiss.

"How about we continue this during free period," Teddy said not wanting to kiss Jessica when he was picturing Victoire in his mind.

"Sounds like a plan," Jessica said happily as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Can we sit at the Ravenclaw table today sweetie?" Jessica asked when she noticed Teddy starting to make his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, I guess," Teddy said surprised, he always ate with Matt and Taylor.

"Thanks," Jessica said showing him how thankful she was by giving him another kiss.

Jessica and Teddy were sitting at the Ravenclaw table when suddenly four owls flew in carrying one big package.

"I wonder who that's for." Jessica said just before the package landed in front of Teddy.

"Oh it's my tux for the Charity Ball," Teddy told Jessica as he read the letter that came with it.

"My mum wants me to try it on to make sure it fits otherwise dad is going to take me out to get another suit." Teddy said with a roll of his eyes.  
"Do you mind?" Jessica asked gesturing to the package.

"No go for it I wonder which tux it is because my mum bought all of us too many." Teddy told Jessica.

"Wow," Jessica said when she opened the bag. "This is gorgeous what is it made of?" Jessica asked after she felt it.

"I have no idea I would ask Izzie if I were you. She knows everything there is to know when it comes to these things." Teddy said not really paying attention.

"I didn't know you have to dress this nicely for the kid's ball." Jessica said casually.

"Oh you do trust me but my mum is going over board because this year I am allowed at the adult one and she wants me to make a good impression because some of the people I want to work for will be there." Teddy informed her smiling at something in the letter.

"Oh I didn't realise you were going to the adult ball." Jessica said hoping Teddy would get the hint, he did.

"Yeah I do I can also bring a date would you like to come with me?" Teddy asked sweetly.

Jessica's excited squeal was answer enough. "I would love to. What am I going to wear?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Hey Jess, Teddy," Miranda, Jessica's best friend, said through a yawn.

"Miranda you will never guess what just happened." Jessica said very loudly.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Miranda asked her tiredness for a second ago disappearing.

"Teddy just asked me to go the Charity Ball with him." Jessica said excitedly.

"Ahh what are you going to wear?" Miranda asked just as excited.

"I don't know we will have to go shopping." Both of them started squealing. Teddy, with his sensitive hearing, looked away and what he saw caused him to choke on his food.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah it just went the wrong way." Teddy coughed out not taking his eyes off Victoire. She looked gorgeous she had her hair in beautiful bouncy curls and she was laughing at something Katie had just said cause her face to light up. Teddy couldn't help but stare at her. Teddy finally tore his eyes away from her to notice that almost every other guy in the hall still had their eyes attached to Victoire.

"You okay mate your making fists?" Matt said as he and Taylor sat down across from him.

"Yeah I'm fine it was just a stupid jab Al said in his letter." Teddy said holding up the letter.

"Ah I see your mum sent you your suit. I was in our dorm when a similar package found its way to me, any ideas?" Matt asked giving Teddy a look.

"I might have mentioned to James who might have told my mum that you couldn't go because you didn't have a suit that fit." Teddy said looking anywhere but Matt.

"Thanks mate I really appreciate it but you know I can't accept that. And speaking of James did you hear that he hexed a couple of guys in the common room for looking at Vicky like a piece of meat." Matt said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, James did tell me that. And I will not let you change the subject. Both you and your parents are planning on coming over for Christmas dinner and then the family vacation to the island. You have to come to the Charity Ball plus a little birdie might have told me that a certain owner of a certain law firm would be there." Teddy said smirking at Matt.

"You mean Nick Morelli will be there," Matt asked. "And Pete Kaczmarek," Teddy told him.

"Fine I'll go but only because my future bosses will be there." Matt said secretly excited to get a chance to meet them.

"I knew you would," Teddy said with an annoying smirk Mark thought.

"What about you Taylor? You better be coming since it is being hosted at your dad's hotel this year." Matt asked. When Taylor didn't reply Teddy and Matt looked over at him to find him snoring.

"You have got to be kidding me," Matt said.

"Taylor quickly a bunch of swimsuit models are about to pass us," Teddy yelled.

"What, wait, don't leave." Taylor said as he jumped up hitting his knee on the table which caused him to fall over.

People all over the Great Hall were laughing at Taylor's little scene.

"Mr. Green please try to control yourself." Headmistress McGonagall said with a smile.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall," Taylor mumbled before he hit Teddy.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Teddy said with a smirk.

"That was for getting me in trouble you know that I promised my dad I wouldn't get in trouble more than once a month." Taylor said with a pout.

"My bad," Teddy said not really sorry.

"Come on Teddy we are going to be late for Charms." Matt said as he got up.

"Right, bye Jess I will see you later," Teddy said giving Jessica a goodbye kiss.

"Teddy you are over Vicky right?" Taylor asked once the three of them were out of the Great Hall.

"Of course I am I mean I am with Jessica now." Teddy said harshly.

"Good so you won't mind if I ask her out because she has been looking really good recently." Taylor said putting his part of the plan in motion.

"Why should I care but you will have to go through a lot of Weasley's and Potter's to do that." Teddy said hoping to scare him off.

"Oh way ahead of you there you are the last person on the list everyone else has given me their approval as long as I don't sleep around with other girls while I am dating her." Taylor said happily.

"He is joking right?" Teddy asked Matt weakly once Taylor ran to catch up with a bunch of girls in front of them.

"No he is serious. He started asking for permission two weeks ago." Matt said patting his shoulder. "But what does it matter you are so over her right?" Matt said before running to catch up with Taylor.

Over the next couple of weeks Teddy started to get more and more irritated. Teddy couldn't get Victoire out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Teddy never really realised how many conversations involved Victoire until she was all he thought of.

Once when he and Jessica were snogging in a broom cupboard he pictured Victoire so he has been trying to avoid snogging at all costs. But that didn't bother Jessica at all because all she and Miranda could talk about was the Charity Ball that was coming up. Teddy really didn't see the big deal about it. All the Ball is is a place where people get to show their wealth and make connections. If it wasn't for the fact that all the money they got went to a charity Teddy wouldn't go. Then he started thinking about how Victoire always agreed with him on the Ball matter which brought him back to the problem at hand...Victoire.

What was making it even worse was the fact that Victoire decided she had to step up her game so she looked stunning every single day and he wasn't the only on noticing that. Every single guy was talking about how pretty she was and how much they want to shag her which always leads to him punching somebody. He has detention every day from now until the start of Christmas Break, but he couldn't help but think it was worth it. Teddy thought with a smile.

"Hey Ted do you think you could help me with this spell I asked Vicky but she was busy with some guy named Roger." Edmond said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teddy screamed, when he heard Victoire's name again. Without even answering Edmond Teddy stormed out of the common room pulling at his hair.

"What was that about?" Duke asked Edmond.

"Phase one is complete." Was all Edmond said.

"Phase one, what's phase one? Ed? Wow I always miss the most exciting Wotter Clan meetings" Duke said with a sigh as he followed Edmond.

OOOOOOO

Today was the last day at Hogwarts before everyone went home for the Christmas holidays. And today Victoire, Katie, Olivia, Eve, Dom, Izzie, Bethany, Monica, Molly, Brooke and Sydney were all sitting in Victoire, Katie, Olivia, and Eve's dorm getting ready for the big day.

"I can't believe that their plan is working so well," Sydney said from her spot on the bed.

"Trust me our cousins know their stuff. I'm sure if they wanted to they could take over the world." Izzie said as she braided Brooke's think black hair.

"Did you hear about Teddy's mini break down two days ago?" Bethany asked.

"You mean where Ed mentioned Vicky's name and suddenly he starts screaming and storms out of the common room?" Katie said with a laugh.

"You guys it's not funny what if he was annoyed that everyone keeps mentioning me because he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?" Victoire asked, slightly hysterical, as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel.

"Please, he can't take his eyes off you," Dom said not even looking up from her magazine.

"Really are you sure?" Victoire asked sitting down in her chair.

"Yes we are all sure now how do you want your hair done today?" Eve asked coming up behind Victoire with her wand tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I was thinking a side bun." Olivia said looking at Victoire's damp hair.

"Okay I like that idea," Without another word Eve got to work drying Victoire's hair before she straighten Victoire's bangs so they would fall softly into her eyes. She then gave the rest of her hair a nice wave to it before she pulled all of it into a low, messy side bun.

"Nice job," Monica commented on Victoire's hair.

"My turn," Molly yelled excited to do Victoire's makeup.

"I think we will want to go for the natural look today maybe a little mascara and liner to make your eyes pop." Molly said

It took Molly ten minutes to do her makeup.

"Hey why don't you give her a red lip to match her heels?" Izzie suggested.

"I think that could work," Molly said quickly putting some red lipstick on Victoire's lips.

"Okay so you are going to wear your navy blue Versace skinny jean with your red Louboutin pumps with this white beaded BCBG shirt no cardigan though." Brooke said pulling each piece of clothing out as she is speaking.

"I love this shoes can I steal them from you sometime?" Monica said holding the shoes close to her chest.

"Of course you can. Every girl needs a pair of red pumps." Victoire said with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you," Monica said already picturing the perfect outfit for them.

When Victoire was dressed everyone took a step back to admire their work.

"Wow we should become stylist." Sydney said taking the words out of everyone's moths.

"You look smoking hot," Eve said.

"Yeah we out did ourselves," Molly agreed.

"Now go have some fun. Trust me when I say Teddy's jaw will drop when he sees you." Katie said giving Victoire a little push out the door.

"Our little girl is all grown up," Olivia said with fake tears in her eyes.

"We will see you guys later, we have to meet up with Curtis." Brooke said before she, Molly and Sydney left the dorm.

OOOOO

When Victoire walked into the common room every single guy in the common room mouth's dropped although some were for different reasons.

"Vicky what do you think you are wearing," Chris screamed covering Victoire up in his sweater.

"Chris I am wearing clothes I don't need your sweater." Victoire said pushing the sweater off her shoulders.

"Like hell you don't. If you hadn't noticed every guy here is staring at you like you are some piece of meat." Chris said while he glared at every guy in the room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Roxanne screamed at Chris.  
"I am not letting her go out like this." Chris said defiantly, which was never a good thing to do with a female Weasley.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT VICTOIRE CAN DRESS HOWEVER SHE WANTS." Roxanne said pulling Chris away by the ear.

Thanks, Victoire mouthed to Roxanne who gave her a wink and a smirk before she dragged Chris outside of the common room.

Victoire smiled to herself before she headed over to Teddy. "Hey Teddy," Victoire said with a smile.

"Hey Vicky," Teddy said not looking at her; Victoire couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips.

"I'll see you later," Victoire whispered into his ear seductively.

"I...I...I," For some reason Teddy couldn't speak.

"You coming Taylor." Victoire asked and Taylor played his part perfectly by following her out of the common room like a little puppy.

As Victoire was walking out of the common room she couldn't help but add a little extra swag in her hips and turn her head to give Teddy a wink.

"Smooth," Was all Matt said.

"Shut up," Teddy said with a pout.

For the rest of the day Teddy was on edge because everywhere Teddy went Victoire managed to pass by with a bunch of guys following her. It didn't help matters that she always sent him a seductive smile when their eyes meet from across halls and corridors.

"I think I am going to die." Teddy told Matt after a terrible dinner with Jessica. Teddy could hardly go a minute without glancing at Victoire and Jessica noticed.

"You do know that it doesn't really matter because she will forgive you," Matt tried.

"Hopefully, I guess I better go find her." Teddy said depressed.

"Perk up dude. Trust me when I say everything will work out. Just make up with her then you can go home to your life of luxury at Potter Manor before we go to the Charity Ball and then we are flying off to nothing but R&R at Potter Island." Matt said already picturing the surfing.

"It's not called Potter Island it's called Guinevere Island after my mum. For their honeymoon they went to the island and mum loved it so much that dad bought it for her." Teddy said a little embarrassed about the fact that his family had so much when Matt's didn't.

"It doesn't matter what it's called you still own a bloody island." Matt said with a smile.

"I don't my parents do," Teddy said turning red.

"Only rich people say that," Matt said as he walked away leaving Teddy in front of the Ravenclaw common room.

"He did that on purpose," Teddy had been so nervous about the conversation he didn't have time to think about what he was going to say to Jessica.

OOOOOO

"TEDDY, JAMES," Lily yelled from her spot on the platform.

"Lils," Teddy said holding out his arms so she could jump into them. "I missed you." Teddy said giving Lily a hug.

"I missed you too Teddy. Guess what I got a green dress like the one mum wore last year to the ball. It is so pretty." Lily told Teddy.

"I can't wait to see it," Teddy told her seriously.

"I wanted to wear it today but mum told me I had to wait." Lily said rolling her eyes before running to give James a hug.

"Hey Al did you miss me?" Teddy said giving Albus a hug.

"What you were gone?" Albus said.

"Haha I missed you too." Teddy said.

"Mum dad you'll never guess what Freddie, Mark and I did last night at the feast." James said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hmm did it have something to do with turning the staff table into a sleigh and 9 of the teachers into the reindeers and then you had your Potions Professor turn into Santa Clause and no one could change back until he sang Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer." Harry said with a slight smirk.

"Okay maybe you could guess," James mumbled.

"We spoke to Grandma Minnie last night and we will talk punishment once we get home. But I am thinking somewhere along the lines of you coming with me and your Aunt Hermione to set up the hall." Ginny said giving James and Teddy welcome back hugs and kisses.

"Aw mum how about I clean my room instead?" James begged.

"James we are not stupid we know that you have Missy clean your room for you." Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh you do," James said surprised.

"Yes we do now come on I promised Hermione and Ron that we would meet them for dinner so we can all here about Hogwarts so far." Ginny said shuffling the Potter family out of the platform.

* * *

AN: Soooo I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you liked it tell me why if you didn't like it tell me why...in other words REVIEW

love

lovely42

ps. REVIEW!


	6. Christmas Time

AN: Hello all I am back and I hope you like this little in between chapter I hope to have the next big chapter up in a couple of days.

Anyway _*** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY DESIGNS OR ITEMS MENTIONED IN MY STORY OR THIS CHAPTER. I DO USE REAL DESIGNERS AND THEIR DESIGNS AND I DON'T OWN THEM OR ANY IDEAS THAT HAVE COME FOR OTHER STORIES I HAVE READ A LOT OF STORIES AND A CERTAIN STORY MIGHT HAVE GIVEN ME AN IDEA BUT I DIDN'T STEAL THE STORY! ALSO I WILL MAKE REFERENCES TO OTHER SHOWS AND STUFF BUT AGAIN I DON'T OWN THOSE CHARACTERS.* **_

**Also I quick heads up I will me like using some characters from one of my favourite shows but the show it is from will only be mentioned like once or twice so I not doing it as a crossover because it isn't one.**

* * *

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS TEDDY," Screamed 23 loud voices.

"Happy Christmas everyone," Teddy mumbled before pulling the covers over his head.

"Teddy you have to get up we can't open present until after breakfast and we can't have breakfast until you are up. So get out of bed," Maddie said as she pulled the covers off of Teddy.

Victoire couldn't help the blush on her face when she saw what Teddy slept in. Teddy was only wearing pajama pants that fell a little low and nothing else so Victoire could see his nicely toned chest from all that quidditch playing.

"Alright Maddie don't get your knickers in a twisted." Teddy said stretching causing Victoire's knees to go weak. If it weren't for Izzie standing behind her Victoire knew that she would have fallen on her arse.

"Thanks," Victoire said softly.

"You're welcome now get up you are heavier than you look." Izzie said as her arms started shaking.

"Breakfast time," Lysander screamed as soon there was a mad rush to the dining room.

"About time you got up Ted," Harry said not looking up from his paper.

"It wasn't my choice," Teddy mumbled.

"Yes well now we can start breakfast." Gran said with a smile.

Christmas day was always one of Teddy's favourite days because every single family member meets at Potter Manor, the only house that could hold everyone, they all came over on the 24th and the adults would send the kids up to bed early so they could talk about everything that happened in the year.

Each year spots have to be added to the dining table because there is always at least one addition to family dinner, this year Lysander friend Felix was staying because his parents were away on business and he would have had to stay at Hogwarts alone.

"Uncle Ron you have already had 3 plates can't you be done yet," Rebecca whined.

"Becca don't be rude," Luna lightly scolded. "But she is right hurry up Ron," George added sending his daughter a wink.

"Fine I am done are you happy now?" Ron said with a pout.

"YES," All the kids and George and Fred yelled.

Ron's pout just got bigger. "Dear you should know better we have to go through this every single year," Hermione said giving Ron a kiss.

"What are you guys waiting for its present time," Ron said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny decided it would be best to put the tree in the formal ballroom since it was the only place big enough to hold them all and the crazy amount of presents. To make it more comfortable Harry and Ginny put a large carpet in the hall that covered most of the floor and tons of tables, chairs, and couches yet the room never looked crowded it always looked just right.

Soon the only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of laughing and ripping paper with some random thank you throw in there for good measure.  
"Ginny, Hermione do you still have a lot to do for the Charity Ball?" Emma, Charlie's wife asked.

"No we don't have to do much we had people setting up on the 23rd," James interrupted Hermione.

"We were there for hours on both the 22nd and the 23rd," James said still a little bitter about having to go.

"Yes and you deserved it you are lucky we aren't making you go with us the day after tomorrow young man," Ginny said trying to hide her smirk; she loved it when her punishments actually stuck.

"It's your own fault buddy, and thanks Charlie, Emma I will put these to good use." Harry said holding up the dragon hide gloves.

"No problem Harry, your other gloves looked a little warn." Charlie said and everyone who heard laughed at the understatement of the century.

"How is it my fault that I wanted to bring some Christmas cheer to Hogwarts and Freddie helped?" James said.

"Well now you have us curiosity whatever did the two of you do" "And why are we only hearing about this now?" Fred and George said in their twin speak.

"Oh dad it was so awesome we transfigured the staff table into a sleigh and 9 of the teachers into the reindeers. And you know that mean Potions Professor." Freddie didn't wait his dad, Fred, to speak.

"We turned him into Santa Clause with the big belly and the rosy red cheeks and no one could change back he sang Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer in front of everyone in the Great Hall." Freddie said excitedly.

"Freddie you didn't" Katie said with a hand on her head.

"Oh they did," Professor McGonagall said with a smirk. They knew better then to include her in the transformation.

"That is some really advanced magic." Luna said in a light voice. "I doubt that they could have done all that by themselves," Luna said giving Teddy a look.

"Is that the time already," Teddy said looking at this imaginary watch. "I better go help Sock with lunch." Teddy said moving to get up.

"I don't think so young man." Harry said as he waved his hands causing the doors to shut.

"Aw come on dad it's my last year shouldn't I get a little leeway" Teddy said turning his eyes into the exact size, shape and colour of Ginny's before he gave him his best puppy dog eyes. That did it for Harry, who couldn't say no to Ginny or Lily.

"Fine only because it is your last year," Harry said sternly.

"What," James screamed outraged. "I think he should have to go and do the rest of the set up with Victoire."

"What why do I have to go?" Victoire said.

"Please everyone knows it was you who did the charm that caused it to only be undone if they sang the song." Brandon said realising where this was going.

"Perfect we will have two extra hands then," Hermione said to Ginny.

"Wow, I think I am going to like these Wotter Clan get together," Felix said.

"Trust me you will learn to expect the unexpected soon enough." Matt said from his spot on the ground.

Everyone was suddenly shaken out of their thoughts when Molly started screaming.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, Uncle Ron Aunt Hermione," Molly said running over to them and giving them both hugs.

"You're welcome sweetie now can you let go I can't breathe," Ron said weakly.

"What did they get you Molly?" Audrey asked. Molly then showed the room the breathtaking Di Modolo Fiama Bracelet with pave and round-cut diamonds with faceted rhodolite garnet and blue topaz stones.

"It's beautiful Molly." Audrey said looking at the bracelet.

"I remember you pointing it out when we went shopping this summer," Hermione said glad that she liked her present.

"And Victoire your Uncle Harry and I left your present in your room but I think it would be best if you open it alone. Trust me you will thank me later," Ginny whispered into Victoire's ear when everyone was paying attention to Molly.

It took everyone a little over three hours to open all their presents and thank everyone there.

"Okay everyone we will be having dinner at 5 o'clock sharp," At the word sharp half of the cousins had to hide their winces. "So you can do whatever you want in the next few hours but you are banned from the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"And make sure you are downstairs at exactly 5." Jane added hating when the Christmas dinner got delayed by an hour.

"Dom, Izzie come on I have to get something from my room." Victoire said pulling the two of them up the three flights of steps and into her room.

"Why...did we...have ...to...run up...all those...stairs?" Dom gasped.

"Because Aunt Ginny said that my present from them is in here and it sounds like I will love it." Victoire said throwing her door open.

"Wow," Izzie said as all three of them looked at the gorgeous gown on Victoire's bed.

"That is beautiful," Dom agreed.

"This is the dress," Victoire said awed.

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked confused.

"Don't you remember when mum took us shopping with her and Aunt Ginny when they were looking for dresses to wear for the spring gala." Victoire said.

"No, do you not remember how many times we have to go dress shopping. It isn't a party unless one of us is there." Dom said staring at the dress.

"Okay that is beside the point; what's the big deal about this dress. I mean it is beautiful and everything but I still don't get it." Izzie said.

"This is the dress I tried on and I remember mum and Aunt Ginny tell me that if Teddy saw me in this he would be blown away." Victoire said touched that her aunt remembered.

"Well, have you seen the dress: who wouldn't look good in that? But how is Teddy going to see you in that dress?" And like an answer to her prayers Lily and Rose walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Vicky I think this is yours," Rose said handing her an envelope.

"No it's not," Victoire said not wanting to touch anything they gave her since there was a 50% chance that it would be jinxed.

"Just open it," Lily said wanting to see her face when she did.

"Fine," Victoire said holding the envelope at arm's length. When Victoire saw what was in the envelope she couldn't help the squeal that escaped her mouth.

"What is it?" Izzie and Dom said running to see what it was.

"It is a ticket to the Charity Ball. How did you get this?" Victoire said awed.

"Trust me the less you know," Rose started. "The better," Lily finished.

"Have fun and don't forget Albus and James are going to have a quick meeting with all the people involved in the last part of the plan," Lily and Rose said at the same time.

"I hate when they do that," Izzie and Dom said together.

"Wow," Victoire said with a laugh.

"No we didn't mean to do that," They both screamed.

"Stop that," They yelled at each other.

"On the count of three," They said to each other

"1, 2, 3...Prada," They both yelled.

"Come on let's get this dress in the closet and I think Molly has the perfect pair of shoes I can wear with these." Victoire said excitedly.

OOOOOOO

"Okay welcome to the last meeting of Operation Breakup." James said to the few people that were in the room.

"This will be the final step and must go off without a hitch or else everything we have been working for will be for nothing." James said seriously.

"Now Matt it is your job to get Jessica out of the hall for a minute where Lils and Rosie will be waiting. Matt you are to pretend to suddenly notice them and introduce Jessica to them. Then you will excuse yourself and go back into the hall where you will give Taylor the signal." Here James wiped his eyebrow to show the sign.

"And Lils and Rosie will start to get Jessica mad at them once you give Taylor the signal." James said.

"How will they know I gave Taylor the signal?" Matt asked.

"Oh right Hugo will be in range to see and he will give them a signal." Albus informed them.

"Taylor will have 5 minutes to get Teddy to Jessica, Lils and Rosie. Anything longer and Jessica might storm away." James said.

"Now the best part," Lily interrupted and James glared at her.

"Teddy will not stand for what Jessica is saying and will break up with her. Then he will most likely go to the bar. And just before he takes a sip he will hear a voice in his head that will tell him to turn around. And at that time Victoire you will have to be standing in the entrance and you will have a spot light on you so he won't be able to miss you." James said with flourish.

"How will Teddy hear a voice that will say turn around? And how will there be a spot light?" Matt asked for everyone in the room.

"About the voice trust me when I say you don't want to know. It was one of our experiments gone wrong." Hugo said with a shiver.

"And please when have I ever got caught for a prank. Sure everyone knows I had a hand in it but no one could ever prove it." James said with a sigh.

"I got caught on purpose so mum would make me go to the hall and that way I could persuade some of the workers to get me a spot light." James said with a smile.

"James, how will you know when to do the spot light or the voices in Teddy's head?" Victoire asked.

"I was hoping someone would ask that. Al and I will go for the beginning of the party and then sneak out as there may or may not be a platform above the hall that allows me to see everything going on." James said with a smile.

"And everyone will be wearing an ear piece so James and I can get you to run interference or do something if a problem comes up." Albus said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you guys are crazy?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah," Rose said with a nod.

"As long as you know," Matt said getting up. "So are we done here because I promised Teddy that I would beat him at guitar hero?" Matt said stretching.

"Yes you are free to leave and remember the plan starts December 27 at 8 on the dot," James yelled to the people as they left the room.

OOOOOOOOO

Half an hour later the Wotter Clan and all friends and extended family were seated in the formal dining room.

Like always the place look amazing the beautiful table was covered by an ivory coloured table cloth but no one was able to see that because of all the food piled on the table. There was also a large centre piece in the middle of the table with smaller versions of it lining the rest of the table.

And off to the side Harry and Ginny added a couple extra tables that held the rest of the food.

"You guys out did yourselves." Mr. Weasley said to Mrs. Weasley and Jane.

"We had some help." Jane said brushing it off.

"No Arthur is right is looks amazing." Harry added.

Once everyone was seated Ginny got everyone's attention.

"Hello once again so I would just like to say." Harry started but was interrupted by George.

"You aren't pregnant again are you?" George asked and all heads turned towards Ginny.

"NO!" The Potter kids screamed. "NOT AGAIN!"

"NO NO NO!" Ginny yelled over all the excited murmurings. "I'm not pregnant."

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry said causing everyone to laugh.

Harry cleared his throat. "Now where was I?" Harry said to himself. "Or right. Yes I just wanted to thank you all for coming to celebrate Christmas with us all. Family and friends are everything to us and I know that I would not be her today without them. So I just wanted to say thank you and Happy Christmas." Harry said raising his glass.

"Happy Christmas!" Everyone cheered.

Once Harry sat down Ginny spoke to him. "That was lovely dear." Ginny said giving Harry a quick peak.

"Thanks, I love you." Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I love you too." Ginny said happily. "And I can't wait to give you your present tonight." Ginny said with a sexy smile.

"Gin, you know you didn't have to get me anything." Harry said causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"And you didn't have to get me anything either yet we both know that we got the other person a gift. So give it up." Ginny said kissing Harry again.

"MUM!" James shouted from somewhere across the table. "I would rather not throw up."

"Oh but I love kissing your father." Ginny teased.

Ron looked a little sick. "I agree with James there Ginny I would rather not be sick at Christmas." Ron said.

"Ow," Ron said as Hermione slapped him.

"It's Christmas let them be." Hermione said.

"Let them be? They do this whether it's Christmas or not." Ron said defending himself.

"You tell her Ron." Charlie said causing Emma to slap him too.

They were all brought out of the conversations by a big "BOOM".

"OKAY WHO PUT FIRECRACKERS IN THE STUFFING!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as everyone tried to get stuffing out of their hair.

"I love this family." Ron commented as everyone either started yelling at Fred and George or laughed it off.

* * *

AN: Hello again I am sorry for that big disclaimer in the top AN but I want to make sure I give credit where credit is due and I don't want people to say that I have copied someone else's work.

So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

LOVE

LOVELY42

ps. _**REVIEW THE BUTTON IS RIGHT BELOW! DO IT! REVIEW!NOW!**_


	7. Operation Break-up

AN: Hello everyone...so I want to say sorry for how long this took to get up my bad. I also wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it. Anyway here is the newest chapter and depending on how I am feeling I might post another one tonight. I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

"BOYS HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Izzie screamed up the stair.

The adults, plus Teddy and Matt, had already left so Gran left Dom and Izzie in charge of getting everyone ready and to the party.

"I NEED MORE TIME," Molly screamed from somewhere above.

"NO THE CARS ARE HERE ALREADY." Dom screamed before Izzie had a chance too.

"Who are we still waiting for?" Izzie asked Dom.

"You mean besides Molly," Izzie just gave her a look.

"Okay Chris, Ed, Lorcan, Lysander, Felix, Brandon and Arthur are ready." Dom said looking at the people at the entrance hall.

"So we are still waiting for David, Logan, Lucy, Louis, Michael, Freddie, James, Albus, Maddie, Rosie, Lils, Hugo, Molly, Roxy, Fiona, and Becca" Izzie said.

"That's it." Dom muttered to herself before she yelled up. "IF WE DON'T HURRY UP WE WILL HAVE TO START THE PLAN AT 8:05 INSTEAD"

There was suddenly what sounded like elephants stomping done the stairs. And James, Freddie, Hugo, and Albus appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"The girls will be down in a minute," James said as if he hadn't just sprinted down three flights of stairs.

"Hey I resent that," David said as he, Logan, Louis, and Michael came down the stairs.

"Well not all girls need that much time Dom and I were ready first," Izzie said.

"You're joking right?" Brandon said. "The two of you started getting dressed at 8 in the morning and you weren't ready until 6." Brandon said.

"Details," Dom said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Okay Vicky will be ready for the car to pick her up at 9." Lily said as she and Rose came down the stairs.

"Aw you both look so cute," Molly said to Rose and Lily as she came down the stairs.

"Thanks you look amazing as always," Rose said with a smile.

"Okay we are here." Roxy said out of breath as the rest of the girls came down the steps.

"What took so long?" Izzie said with her hands on her hips.

"Lucy lost her shoe. It was at the back of her closet." Fiona said.

"Okay so is everyone ready." Dom asked looking around.

"Okay let's do this. Last one to the car has to tell Teddy that we set him up," James said running to one of the many cars outside of the Manor.

OOOOOOO

By the time the car James was in pulled up to the red carpet it was already 7:50.

"We have to hurry up the plan is to start in 10 minutes." James said waiting for the door to open. When the door opened James could see the crowds of reporters and all the camera flashes. James stepped out of the car and suddenly his whole personality charged. He was smiling his charming smile and waving at the cameras and posing with other celebs kids. James, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily were all good at faking it for the cameras and playing it up just a little bit. It is almost as if as soon as they are in the spot light they are invincible and they seem bigger than life, just like their parents.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Albus asked once Chris made it into the Hall.

"Yeah those people are brutal I think I am blind," Chris said blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"Okay Operation Breakup is starting..." James looked at his watch and waited until it changed from 7:59 to 8:00. "Now," James said with a smile.

"Places people," Hugo yelled and everyone scrambled to their places.

"Alright can everyone hear me?" Albus said from his spot on the platform looking down at the halls.

"Yes, Al we can all here you," Taylor said from his spot on the floor.

"Good then hear this, put down that drink you have to be alert for your part," James hissed.

"Fine, way to wreck the only good thing about this whole thing," Taylor said with a pout.

"Okay Matt I can see Jessica and Teddy on the dance floor at the moment. It seems that they are trying to make their way over to a couple dancing on the dance floor. I want you to intercept them if they start talking who knows how long that will take." James said into his mike.

"Aye, aye caption," Matt said putting his drink down and making his way quickly to Jessica and Teddy.

OOOOOO

"Hey guys how is it going so far?" Matt said suddenly appearing beside Teddy and Jessica.

"Good I can see Mr. Kane from here." Teddy said looking over Jessica's shoulder.

"Teddy why don't I have this dance with Jess and you can go talk to Mr. Kane." Matt said with a smile.

"Do you mind?" Teddy asked really hoping she didn't.

"Of course not I will be here when you finish." Jessica said giving Teddy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Teddy said walking over to Mr. Kane since he was finally alone.

"Have you seen Mrs. Doyle around here I was hoping to introduce myself to her?" Jessica asked once Teddy was out of ear shot.

"Who," Matt said stupidly.

"She is only the newest 'it' designer of the year. I was hoping I could be one of her models." Jessica said excitedly.

"Oh... her," Matt said as if he knew who she was talking about. "I just saw her leave for the washroom. How about I go with you the two of us are quite close I can always introduce you to her." Matt said casually.

"Really you would do that?" Matt just nodded.

"Thanks, I guess you and Teddy can stay friends after he and I are married." Jessica said sweetly.

"Gee, thanks," Matt said trying not to wince at all the yelling going on over the head set.

Matt escorted Jessica out of the hall and saw Lily and Rose in place.

"Oh how about I introduce you to Teddy's sister Lily and his cousin Rose." Matt said as if the idea just came to him.

"I guess...but can we be fast because I really want to speak with Mrs. Doyle." Jessica said with a grimace.

"Lils, Rosie," Matt yelled causing the people in question to turn towards them.

"Hey matt, how is it going in there? Is it really as cool as they say?" Rose asked in an awed voice.

"It's okay but I did see Nick Morelli and Pete Kaczmarek in there. I can't wait to speak to them." Matt said and Jessica cleared her throat.

"Where are my manners? Jessica allow me to introduce Lily Potter and Rose Weasley." Matt said and Lily and Rose shook Jessica's hand.

"If you girls will excuse me I have to go I just spotted someone I must speak to." Matt said excusing himself and heading back in the hall to give Taylor his signal.

"So you are Teddy's girlfriend?" Lily said in her snobbiest voice possible.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Jessica said smiling tightly.

"I wish we could say the same," Rose said in a snobby voice as well.

"Excuse me," Jessica said offended.

"Did she stutter?" Lily said.

"How dare you." Jessica said offended. "Listen here you little bints I will not put up with this. If you ever speak to me like that I will make sure you know not to mess with Jessica Sharp. No one makes a fool of me. And I am going to enjoy ripping your family apart once I take Teddy away from you. But don't worry I will take all the money too so you don't have to worry your empty little heads about since trivial matters." Jessica hissed at them. When Lily and Rose started to cry Jessica couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face until a voice spoke up from behind her.

"What did you just say to them?" Teddy hissed quietly from behind her.

"Teddy that wasn't what it sounded like," Jessica tried but both Lily and Rose ran over to Teddy in tears.

"They were being mean to me," She tried weakly.

"Jessica I heard everything you said and I know that these two could never have said anything mean enough to warrant that." Teddy said not wanting to make a scene.

"Teddy I didn't mean it," Jessica said.

"We are through Jessica. I promised myself that I would never date someone who just wanted to be with me because of who my parents are," Teddy said turning to walk away from her.

"Teddy you have to know that I don't care who your parents are," Jessica said.

"Then what was all that talk about how you were going to break up my family and leave with all the money." Teddy said.

"I don't want to hear it." Teddy said seeing her about to open her mouth to response.

"I suggest you leave now before I have someone escort you out of the building." Teddy said firmly.

Teddy was walking Lily and Rose back to the hall they were supposed to be in when they heard a scream.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Jessica said lunging at Lily and Rose. "YOU JUST LOST ME MY ONE CHANCE TO BECOME FAMOUS. I AM GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU." Teddy had pulled Rose and Lily away in time so Jessica just landed on the floor. Soon security was swarming around Jessica and three guys had to lift a screaming Jessica out of the party.

"Talk about a bad break up," Taylor said trying to fill the silence.

"Are you guys okay? I am so sorry Jessica said that stuff to you. I didn't realise what kind of a person she was." Teddy said quietly to Rose and Lily.

"You mean a bit-" Teddy punched Taylor in the stomach causing him to stop mid-sentence.

"It's okay Teddy don't worry about us. Why don't you go back to your party?" Lily suggested innocently.

"Only if you guys are sure," Teddy asked receiving two nods in reply.

"Come on mate what do you say to a drink," Taylor asked throwing his arms around Teddy's shoulders.

"I say I should have had one five minutes ago." Teddy said with a forced smile.

"That's the ticket. You know what how about I meet you at the bar I just spotted I girl that I must talk to." Taylor said pretending to be going after a girl

"Can I have a fire whisky?" Teddy asked the bar tender depressed.

"Here you go mate," He said handing Teddy the drink.

Teddy was just about to take a sip of the drink when he heard a voice in his head. _Turn around_, the voice that sounded suspiciously like James.

_Turn around,_ the voice said so forcefully that he couldn't help but do as he was told.

When Teddy turned around he saw her... he didn't even notice the glass slip from his hand. _What are you standing around for go ask her to dance_, the voice said almost giving him a push.

OOOOOOOO

"Hahaha, yes I do remember that was quite a night," Ginny said with a fake laugh.

"Hey Gin," Harry said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"About time you got here I was dying without you" Ginny said quiet enough so the guy across from her couldn't hear.

"Nice to meet you I'm-," "You're Harry Potter. It is an honour," He said shaking his hand.  
While Harry spoke with this guy Ginny let her eyes wonder. Ginny was just about to join the conversation when something caught her eye.

"Will you excuse us," Ginny said suddenly interrupting Harry's conversation. Ginny didn't even wait for his reply before she started leading him away.

"Gin what are you doing?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry please, for the love of Merlin, tell me that James and Al are not on the platform above the hall." Ginny said

"What?" Harry asked shocked as he too looked up. "Oh no, James is talking into a mike and I think Albus just nodded at him. What are they doing?" Harry asked worried

Ginny saw James pull a cover off of something before he spoke to a guy standing with him and Albus.

Ginny was about to tell Harry to go up there and deal with that when suddenly a spotlight shone coming from where James and Albus were.

"Where did there get a spot light? I did not approve a spot light for this night," Ginny said to herself.

"Gin, look who the spot light is being pointed at," Harry said softly.

Once the spot light was turned on all the music and conversations suddenly died down as everyone stared at the person the spot light shone on.

"Is that?" Harry just nodded.

Victoire was standing in the middle of the spot light wearing a one of a kind Christian Dior gown. It was a white fitted gown that flowed out past the waist. The top half had a large black lace corset, almost. And Victoire was wearing light makeup with a bold red lip and some stunning diamond earrings.

And suddenly Victoire wasn't standing alone in the spot light. Almost like a moth drawn to the flame Teddy flew to her. He was pushing and shoving his way towards her.

OOOOOOO

"You look breath taking," Victoire heard.

"Thanks Teddy," Victoire said smiling at Teddy.

"You know what I just realised?" Teddy said taking a step closer to her.

"What?" Victoire said breathlessly.

"That I had been looking for this perfect girl. A girl who could make me laugh even though I want to cry, a girl who is always there for me, a girl who loves me for who I am not because of who my parents are." Teddy said taking another step closer.

"And I was looking for something that was right in front of me the whole time," Teddy said cupping Victoire's cheek.

"Teddy," The way Victoire said his name made him crazy; there was way too much room between them.

"And you want to know what else I found out?" Victoire nodded her head ever so slightly.

"That we aren't technically blood related so I can do this," Teddy said closing the gap between them.

James, watching from above, couldn't help the cheer that escaped his lips.

"Go Teddy!" Teddy couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lips as he was kissing Victoire.

"Teddy I just want you to know that I love you." Victoire said once they pulled apart.

"I've always loved." She said. When the two of them pulled apart Fred and George started the applause.

Victoire had a light blush to her cheeks that only made her look that much prettier.

"Can I have this dance?" Teddy said holding out his hand. James taking the hint quickly had the music put back on.

OOOOOOO

"We did it everyone," Albus said in to his mike.

"Great job guys Operation Breakup was a success. We did it Victoire and Teddy are together." James said happily.

"Are you sure?" Izzie said.

"Trust us they are together." James said looking at the couple as they swayed slightly on the spot while they whisper into each other's ear.

"Can you believe it we're-" "Busted?" Ginny suggested as she walked up the steps.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party? Which is doing really well by the way you really out did yourself this year." Albus said quickly.

"Don't even try it Al," Harry said coming up behind Ginny.

"I know we should be mad and punish you" Harry started. "But we are just so happy since we won the bet so we are letting you off the hook," Ginny finished.

"Really?" James asked surprised.

"Do you want us to change our minds?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No we're good. Besides we have a party to get to." James said with a laugh.

"Let's go. I can't wait to remind George that we won. He was going on and on that he was going to win." Ginny said with a smirk as they made their way back down to the party.

* * *

AN: So once again please REVIEW!

I know you see the box please please please review I love getting them.

love lovely42

ps. I made a reference to the show the defenders see if you can find it!

pss. REVIEW!


	8. Post- Operation Break up

AN: TWO UPDATES IN A WEEK! I know I can't believe it either. I all of a sudden got a brainwave this week and I can't stop writing.  
Once again I do not own Harry Potter and also if you see something that you have read from another story than I might have gotten an idea off of that and spun it my own way but I am not claiming to own it.

* * *

"So Vicky how was your break?" Katie asked on the first day back to Hogwarts.

"Oh nothing that interesting happened." Victoire said with a smile.

"Ouch that hurts," Teddy said as he sat down next to Victoire.

"I can't believe you guys finally got together," Olivia squealed.

"I know it's about time. I mean we had to watch the two of you dance around each other for years," Eve agreed.

"Were we that bad?" Teddy asked.

"Worse," Matt said as he sat across form Teddy.

"Thanks for that mate," Teddy said sarcastically

"No problem." Matt said with a smile.

"Matt that tan suits you," Katie said looking up from the paper.

"Hear that mate; we are going to have to go on vacations more often." Matt said with a laugh.

"I don't think I would mind," Teddy said remembering Victoire in a bikini. "Ow, what was that for?" Teddy said rubbing the back of his head.

"I saw that look on your face every time you saw me in a bikini. I think I know that face by now and that did nothing to help with daddy approving of you." Victoire said with a little pout that Teddy couldn't help but kiss away.

"If your dad stops this relationship my mum will kill him with her bare hands." Teddy mumbled against her lips.

"I think mum has wanted this longer then we have," Teddy said once they pulled apart.

"I don't know about that," Victoire said pulling Teddy's face towards her again.

"Guys," Katie said trying to get their attention.

"Hmm, hmm," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from behind them causing Teddy and Victoire to break apart.

"Why couldn't you have gotten together two days sooner?" Professor McGonagall whined.

"Sorry Grandma Minnie. Everyone has been complaining that Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry won." Victoire said finally seeing the humour in everyone betting on her love life.

"Remember I am happy that you two are finally together, too much sexual frustration, but please keep the snogging to a minimum while in public." Professor McGonagall said mush to the horror of Victoire and Teddy.

OOOOO

The rest of the year flew by for everyone. Victoire and Teddy were inseparable and sickly cute. So cute in fact that James was regretting getting them together saying that if he had to see them snogging one more time he would poke his own eyes out, or take off his glasses there really wasn't much of a difference.

With all of the NEWTs Teddy got he could have been anything but he decided to follow in his real mum's footsteps and become an auror, much to the horror of Victoire. The two of them had quite a row about that but finally Victoire agreed that he should do it if that is all he can see himself doing.

As the end of the year at Hogwarts grew closer so did Victoire and Teddy because they realised that they would have to spend a year apart since Victoire would be at Hogwarts and Teddy would be at auror training.

On the other hand James was quite excited for the year to end because that meant he, Fred, Mark, Albus, Hugo, Lily and Rose could do a goodbye prank for Teddy at the graduation ceremony.

OOOOOOO

"So congratulations class of 2011 we did it," The head boy said throwing his cap into the air.

Teddy was laughing with Matt and Taylor when his family found him. "Oh Teddy I am so proud of you." Ginny said giving Teddy a big bear hug.

"Congrats son, you have made us very proud and I know for a fact that your father and mother would be so proud of you." Harry said pulling Teddy in for a hug.

"Thanks dad," Teddy whispered.

"Teddy," Victoire said running up to Teddy. Teddy barely had time to open his arms before Victoire was in them.

"Congrats," She said giving him a kiss.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," A little voice said.

"Oh no," Harry said recognizing the voice.

"Since it isn't our style to do things on a small scale so without further ado, congratulations Teddy for making it this far," Lily said and suddenly the sky was filled with fireworks. 'Congratulations Teddy' was spelt out in the sky with its colour changing every few minutes. And all around that were hundreds of smaller fireworks bursting into life.

The fireworks were so amazing that Ginny even forgot to be mad at them for setting them off.

OOOOO

"It's so good to be home." James said as he dumped his trunk in the middle of the entrance hall.

"You better not be leaving your trunk there,' Harry said sternly.

"Of course not dad what do you think I am an animal," James said cheekily.

"Get one of your brothers to help you with that," Harry said as he walked past James.

"Hey aren't you going to help your favourite son," James yelled.

"Don't be silly James I don't have a trunk yet," Albus said as he walked into the room.

"Hahaha, very funny," James said rolling his eyes. "Now make yourself useful and help me with this thing." James said picking up one end of the trunk.

"What do you have in here?" Albus asked when it took all his strength to lift the thing and inch off the ground.

"All my pranking stuff I didn't get a chance to use. And it wouldn't have been that bad if you let me do half the pranks I wanted to." James huffed.

"Hey that's not my fault. We agreed that we would wait to do all the good ones until we were both at Hogwarts." Albus said his arms shaking a little under the wait.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ginny asked horrified.

"Bringing my trunk to my room." James said stating the obvious.

"The two of you can't lift that up the stairs one of you is going to get the other killed. HARRY HELP JAMES WITH HIS TRUNK PLEASE." Ginny yelled to Harry.

Harry, who was outside, didn't hear Ginny. "Oh for the love of Merlin," Ginny mumbled to herself. "This house is way too big I am going to yell myself horse by the time I'm 40."

"Maybe we should get a bigger house," James said to Albus.

"I heard that young man," Ginny said as Albus tried to hide his laughter.

"I guess what they say is true." Ginny said to Albus and James, seeing that Harry wasn't going to be coming in any time soon.

"If the going gets tough the tough get going," Albus tried.

"No, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Ginny said pointing her wand at James's trunk causing the trunk to start floating.

"Hey mum I'm home," Teddy said as he walked in through the front door.

"Yes, I can see that. Did you say goodbye to Victoire?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," Teddy said lugging his trunk into the middle of the entrance hall and leaving it there.

"Teddy Remus Lupin Potter just where do you think you are going?" Ginny asked with one hand on her hip.

"I promised I would floo Vicky as soon as I got home." Teddy said slowly turning to face Ginny.

"You can floo her after you put your trunk in your bedroom." Ginny said not in the mood.

"Do I have to," Teddy started but one look at his mum told him now was not the time to test her temper.

"I mean of course I will I have nothing better to do," Teddy said with a fake smile.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said as she made her way up the stairs to James's room.

"Vicky is going to be so mad that I didn't floo her right away." Teddy told James and Albus.

"Would you rather a mad mum or a mad Vicky? Besides you can kiss and make up with Vicky, mum will just make you feel guilty for having her carry it up the steps." Albus told him wisely.

"You are much too smart for a boy of only age 10 you should be at least 13." Teddy said giving him a wink before he followed his mum upstairs with his trunk.

"Want to go flying? I haven't flown on a good broom in months the Hogwarts broom suck," James told Albus.

"I don't know why you just didn't use Teddy's," Albus asked him.

"He didn't want me to break it because he heard I wanted to try a new move on his broom." James said with a shrug.

"Last one on the pitch has to play house with Lily," Albus said running off.

"NOT FAIR YOU HAD A HEAD START," James said chasing after his brother.

* * *

AN: So basically this was just a filler chapter to be honest most of the fun stuff won't happen until James's 6th year so I will be jumping a lot to just bring things that stand out or just saying what happened because I am really excited for the later years!

With that said please review I love getting them please review.

love lovely42

ps. REVIEW!


	9. The Scorpius Malfoy

AN: YOU ARE NOT DREAMING TWICE IN ONE DAY! I hope you like this chapter I put this one up right away because I wasn't too fond of the one before it.  
****Once again I do not own Harry Potter**********

* * *

Two months Later

"MUM, DAD ITS TIME FOR ME TO GO TO HOGWARTS HURRY UP I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE," Albus screamed as he barged into his parents room turning on all the lights and waking them up.

"Al, sweetie what time is it?" Ginny asked when all Harry did was pull the blanket up over his head.

"It's already 6 o'clock. We have wasted too much time already so come on." Albus said running out of his parent's room.

"JAMES, LILY WAKE UP IT IS TIME TO GO. I CAN'T BE LATE." Albus screamed outside his brother and sisters doors.

"GO BOTHER TEDDY," James screamed at Albus.

"I already flooed him and Matt was not pleased." Albus informed them.

"It's too early," Lily said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was standing in her doorway wearing a cute light blue nightie; she looked adorable.

"Hurry up Lily you have to be ready. I am not missing the train." Albus said firmly.

"Albus it is too early for us to be up," Harry said walking out of his and Ginny's bedroom.

"Dad I can't be," "Yes Al I know you can't be late but I think we should be able to sleep." Harry said tiredly.

"But why you are all up?" Albus said innocently.

"Well we might as well have an early breakfast since we are all up." Ginny suggested.

OOOOOO

"Al sit still, mum Al keeps moving," Lily said cranky.

"Al stop fidgeting everything will be fine. It doesn't matter what house you get into, we will love you no matter what." Ginny said tiredly. Everyone in the car was dead on their feet except for Albus.

"Next year can we lock Al in his room until a decent hour," James mumbled with his head against the window.

"MUM," Albus said outraged when Ginny didn't tell James no right away.

"I'm sorry Al. Of course not James he is your brother not a dog." Ginny said.

"And I am sure he would find a way out anyway," Harry told Ginny under his breath.

"Teddy is going to meet us there right?" James asked. Teddy had moved into a flat with Matt a few weeks after he finished school.

"Ya, he has to see Vicky off." Harry said with a smirk.

"Mum when Teddy and Vicky get married can I be flower girl?" Lily asked.

"Your Aunt Fleur and I were talking and we think you should be a flower girl but if they are getting married after you turn 12 you can be a bridesmaid." Ginny told Lily.

"Don't you think it is a little early to talk about weddings? They haven't even been dating for a year," Harry asked.

"It's never too soon to start planning." Ginny said dismissively.

"Fine, okay guys were here." Harry said parking the car.

"YES," Albus said jumping out of the car.

"Al, slow down." Ginny said as she held Lily's hand.

"But we have to hurry up I promised Rosie that I would find a compartment with her." Albus said slowing down from a run into a walk.

"Okay James you are first," Harry said giving James his trolley.

"Okay Al, your turn," Harry said and Albus, not needing to be told twice, ran at the wall separating the platforms.

Harry then took Lily's other hand and the three of them made their way onto platform 9 ¾.

"Where are they?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure they are here. I doubt Rosie would have let everyone sleep in either." Ginny said with a smile.

"There they are," Harry said pointing to a loud group of red heads.

"Hugo," Lily screamed letting go of Harry and Ginny's hands so she could talk to him.

"Hey Hermione where is Ron?" Harry asked not seeing his friend anywhere. Hermione pointed to the person sleeping on the back wall.

"Rosie woke us all up at 5 this morning. Can you please tell Ronald that if he doesn't get up soon he will miss his only daughter leaving for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked glaring at Ron's sleeping form.

"Sure Hermione," Harry laughed. Harry quickly made his way over to Ron where he gave him a big shove causing him to topple over.

"Bloody hell Harry what was that for?" Ron asked taking the hand Harry offered to help him up.

"I thought you might not want to sleep through your daughters first train ride to Hogwarts," Harry said with a chuckle causing Ron's ears to turn red.

"Thanks mate," Ron said sheepishly.

"No problem. Want to help charm the compartment?" Harry asked.

"I think you are one of the most paranoid people I have ever met." Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Are you going to help or not?" Harry asked as he and Ron made their way to the train.

"Of course I will help; I don't want Rosie getting pestered by boys." Ron said protectively.

"Let's just get this over with," Harry said taking out his wand.

OOOOOOO

"Bye daddy, I love you," Rose said as she hugged Ron tightly.

"Bye, Rosie. I will miss you. Don't get into too much trouble but if you do blame it on James," Ron said with a smile.

"Hey I heard that," James said pulling from his spot beside them.

"And please stay away from all boys that aren't your cousins. Ouch Hermione it's my job to tell her that," Ron said rubbing his arm where Hermione hit him.

"Bye mum," Rose said giving Hermione a hug as well.

"Bye sweetie. Stay safe and do your best." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Bye Al, have lots of fun. We are going to miss you." Harry said pulling his youngest son in for a hug.

"I love you sweetie and please don't get into too much trouble with your brother." Ginny said just before Albus got onto the train with James and Rose.

"Bye, mum, dad, Lily, Aunt Hermione/ Ginny, Uncle Ron/ Harry, Gran, Granddad, Hugo," Albus and Rose said waving from the train.

"Hey where is Teddy?" James yelled.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN POTTER YOU BETTER NOT BE ON THAT TRAIN SNOGGING VICKY, STILL," Ginny yelled after not seeing Teddy on the platform.

"Hey mum," Teddy said walking off the train with a goofy smile.

"Oh Teddy pink is so your colour," Hermione said about the lipstick all over Teddy's face and neck.

"What," Teddy said confused.

"You have Vicky's lipstick all over your face," Ron told him bluntly.

OOOOOOO

Albus, Rose, and James watched as they left their family getting smaller and smaller.

"Hahaha Teddy is still trying to get that off," James said noticing Teddy rubbing his face.

"Oh well. I am going to see you guys later. I promised Mark and Freddie that I would meet them in their compartment." James said leaving Albus and Rose.

"See yeah," Albus said flopping down onto the seat.

"Did you bring it?" Rose asked once James left the compartment.

"You mean the broom," Rose nodded.

"No, mum searched my trunk as well as James's." Albus said with a pout.

"Dad tried to sneak mine in but mum caught him." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Can you believe we are finally going to Hogwarts Rosie?" Albus asked excited.

"Albus we go to Hogwarts at least once a month," Rose said with a smirk, knowing it will annoy him.

"Rosie," Albus whined. "You know that's not the point. We are finally going to be Hogwarts students and we can play pranks and get detentions and make friends and have adventures like dad and Aunt Hermione." Albus thought about what he just said.

"Okay maybe not _exactly_ like dad and Aunt Hermione because I don't want a madman after us and almost die every year but still an adventure." Albus finished.

"Don't forget we have to do our work and get good grades." Rose added, she was like her mother in that way.

"Do we have to Rosie," Albus said before someone suddenly swung the door open.

"Sorry for barging in like this but can you pretend I'm not here." A blonde hair boy said while simultaneously jumping onto the shelf above Rose's head.

"Now I have no idea what to talk about," Rose said leaning back.

"Umm, did your mum finally cave?" Albus asked trying not to star at the leg hanging from the shelf.

"No she still doesn't want me testing out any brooms but at least she isn't letting Hugo do it either." Rose said annoyed.

"Too bad," Albus said starting to get irritated. "Okay this is so annoying. Who are you? And can you please move your foot if the people looking for you came in they would obviously know your there unless they are complete morons."

"Good, point," the boy said moving his leg so it was hidden like the rest of his body.

"Oh and I'm-," Before he could tell Albus and Rose his name to door swung open for the second time that day.

"Can we help you?" Rose asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Oh sorry but did you see a blonde first year run past here we have a bone to pick with him," A huge brute of a man said.

"Why are you looking for him?" Albus asked, curious.

"That twat thinks he is better than us. He bumped into us and then expected me to apologise because he is a bloody Malfoy." The other guy said angrily.

"The nerve of some people," Rose said sarcastically, although the two guys didn't realize it.

"I know. Hey you two look familiar," The second guy said looking at them closely.

"You know what I did see him he ran past us about two minutes ago you guys better hurry up before you lose him." Albus said seriously, not wanting them to recognize them.

"Let's go dude," The first guy said as the two of them ran out of the compartment.

"Idiots," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I resent that," Malfoy said jumping down.

"Nice of you to join us," Albus said when he just sat down instead of leaving the compartment.

"Yes well it is nice to meet you. I am Scorpius Malfoy, yes the Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said as if Rose and Albus should be worshiping the ground he walked on.

"Oh Albus he is _the Scorpius Malfoy_," Rose said pretending to be star struck.

"Merlin Rosie where are our manors? We should be bowing before The Scorpius Malfoy." Albus agreed just as sarcastically.

"I am glad you realize that." Scorpius said so seriously that Rose and Albus couldn't believe how stupid he was.

It only took Albus and Rose sharing a look for the two of them to break down in laughter.

"Excuse me I don't see what's so funny." Scorpius said offended.

"Sorry it's just that we can't believe you are so full of yourself. I mean I am _The Scorpius Malfoy_," Albus said in a prefect imitation causing the two of them to start laughing all over again.

"How dare you disrespect the Malfoy name?" Scorpius spluttered as he stood up. "My father will hear of this." Scorpius said hoping that would cause them to stop laughing but it only did the opposite.

Scorpius stood there glaring at the pair of them until they stopped laughing.

"Oh sorry I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter." Rose said wiping tears from her eyes.

Scorpius could only stare at the two of them in shock. "Look at that Rosie you made _The Scorpius Malfoy_ speechless." Albus said with a smirk and Rose only just managed to cover up her laugh with a cough.

"I guess you guys don't have to bow," Scorpius said seriously.

"You have got to be kidding." Rose said looking at Albus. Albus could only shake his head in disbelief.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but no one will ever bow to you. My dad talks about your father and he doesn't have anything good to say about him." Rose said as if that summed everything up.

"Please like your dad is a good judge of character. My dad told me all about Ronald Weasley and the fact that he only married your mum for fame and is friends with Harry Potter because he knew he would become famous." Scorpius didn't even have a chance to smirk in victory before he was blasted to the other side of the compartment.

"Don't you ever speak about my daddy that way or think that I would bow to you. I never bow to people below me," Rose hissed before shooting a spell at him and storming out of the compartment.

"I'll see you later Al," She yelled over her shoulder on her way out.

"You were way out of line there mate," Albus said glaring at him.

"What did I say?" Scorpius said confused.

"Rosie is a daddy's girl and you crossed a line. Plus if you ever say that about my Uncle again I will personally bring all the Weasley and Potter's together to destroy you. But I think you could be my first mate outside of my family, once we deflate that head of yours." Albus said going from one extreme to the next.

"Can you do something about the ears and tail?" Scorpius asked once Albus finished.

"Sorry mate she thought you were and arse and I can't say I disagree." Albus said with a smirk.

"But I can't go like this to Hogwarts I will be a laughing stock." Scorpius said panicking.

"I hate to say this but you need to have a reality check. I realize your parents told you the world revolves around you but it really doesn't." Albus said harshly.

"Oh and if I ever get a big head I expect you to tell me that exact same thing." Albus added as an afterthought.

"I think I can do that. But I don't have an ego." Scorpius said and Albus couldn't help but groan, it was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. And please review I beg of you I even updated twice in a day!

love lovely42

ps. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. Welcome to Hogwarts Part 2

AN: Hello everyone and Happy Holidays! I am back and this is my holiday present to you. I hope you enjoy it!

_Also I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it!_

* * *

"So people don't have to bow before me?" Scorpius questioned for the hundredth time.

"YES," Albus screamed. Albus had been trying to get Scorpius to understand that one concept for most of the train ride. He was starting to get really annoyed that he wasn't getting this.

"I just don't understand my dad has always told me that since we have lots of money we are better than everyone else and all my friends bow to me and call me Master Scorpius." Scorpius said confused about everything.

"I know you have said this," Albus said rolling his eyes he was about to give up when something occurred to him.

"Scorpius by any chance are your friends small, have pointy ears and big eyes?" Albus asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah all my friends look like that." Scorpius shrugged.

"Scorpius those are house elves." Albus said suddenly understanding everything.

"I understand that they are your friends but people don't act like house elves. And those house elves are employed by your father." Albus told Scorpius.

"Don't you have any other friends?" Albus asked quietly.

"No, my father doesn't like me playing with people because he says that they are mean." Scorpius said a little sadly.

"Oh, well you are my friend Scor." Albus said firmly.

"Scor," Scorpius said crinkling his nose in distaste.

"Yup, it's a nickname. Everyone has a nickname." Albus said happily. "Everyone calls me Al instead of Albus and everyone calls Rose, Rosie and Fred Jr, Freddie."

"So now my nickname is Scor." Scorpius said still not liking it that much.

"Exactly," Albus said with a smile.

"And people don't have to bow to me," Scorpius said finally accepting the fact.

"YES," Albus screamed jumping onto his seat. "YES, HE GOT IT!" Albus yelled jumping up and down wildly.

OOOOOOO

James hadn't seen Albus since the beginning of the train ride so he finally bugged Freddie and Mark enough so that they would come and check up on Albus with him.

"I don't understand why we have to check up on your brother." Mark said wanting to get back to a book he was reading.

"Trust me Albus by himself is never a good thing. Normally he has Rosie to calm him down but we saw her storming down the corridor near the beginning of the train ride." James said worried that Albus would have killed someone already.

"Mate calm down Rosie and Al never fight they probably made up already." Freddie said thinking about all the food they left in their compartment.

"Well now we are making sure." James said as they made it to Albus's compartment.

"Oh, this doesn't look good." Mark commented looking at the door.

"You think," James said sarcastically. No one could see into the compartment due to the fact that some sort of red substance was covering the window of the door.

"Well let's hurry this up." Freddie said sliding the door open.

"BECASUSE I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIENDS AND WE WILL KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE END. BECAUSE I AM THE CHAMPION AND YOU ARE THE LOSERS." Albus was scream singing.

"Oh Merlin," Freddie said.

"I know those aren't the lyrics and he is so off tune." Mark said from behind the two.

"Not the time Mark," James said before walking into the compartment.

"AL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James screamed over Albus's singing.

"James thank goodness you are here. Scor has just had a breakthrough." Albus said jumping of his seat.

"Who is Scor?" James said looking around the compartment looking for Scorpius.

"I am," Scorpius said standing up.

"Nice to meet you Scor what kind of breakthrough did you have?" James asked curiously.  
"You don't have to bow before me." Scorpius informed them.

"Why would we do that?" Mark said confused. "Are you related to the Queen?" He suddenly asked getting ready to bow.

"No he just thought he was better than everyone else," Albus informed them.

"Okay so that's why you were jumping but what is the red stuff on the door?" Freddie asked.

"Oh it is from the jam doughnuts that Grandma Molly made us." Albus said pointing to the squished doughnuts in the corner.

"Scor do you normally have donkey ears and tail?" James asked looking at Scorpius intently.

"No that was Rosie," Albus said proudly.

Freddie let out a low whistle. "What did you do to her?"

"He insulted Uncle Ron." Albus informed them gravely.

"You didn't," James gasped.

"Oh he did and Rosie thinks he is an arse for it." Albus said biting the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing.

James and Freddie on the other hand had no problem laughing. It wasn't until the two of them started to die down that Mark spoke up. "I don't get it?"

That sent the two of them into another fit of laughter and Albus couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Oh you still have so much to learn." James said patting Marks back while Freddie wiped the tears from his eyes.

"We'll see you later Al," Freddie said as the three friends left the compartment.

"Can you really notice the ears?" Scorpius asked looking in the window to try and see his reflection.

"No they look fine," Albus really hoped that Scorpius couldn't see his fingers crossed behind his back.

OOOOOOOOO

"Bye Hagrid," Albus said waving to Hagrid as he made his way into the Great Hall. "I'll stop by for tea later this week and don't worry I will bring Scor." Albus said to Hagrid's retreating form.

"Wasn't that boat ride fun?' Albus said turning to a glaring Scorpius.

"No," Scorpius hissed.

"Boy Scor you really are angry. I wouldn't be surprised if you steamed dried." Albus said laughing at his own joke.

Instead of replying Scorpius tried to ring out his soaking robes.

"Oh come on you don't look that bad." Albus said trying to cheer him up.

"You are joking right?" Scorpius questioned not amused. "I have donkey ears and a tail and your crazy cousin PUSHED ME OUT OF THE BOAT!" Scorpius said his voice rising in volume until he was yelling.

"Well Rosie does know how to hold a grudge but hopefully she will forgive you in a couple of years." Albus said very seriously and not at all surprised by Scorpius outburst.

"A couple of years," Scorpius repeated hoping he was hearing wrong.

"Well that's only if you don't say anything again and you said a couple of nasty things after you fell in." Albus said seeing Scorpius getting even more upset.

"I didn't fall in I was assaulted by that...that..." Apparently Scorpius couldn't even come up with a word mean enough to describe Rose.

"Hey, remember that's my cousin you are talking about," Albus said warningly.

Scorpius opened his mouth most likely to say a rude comment about Rose but he was unable to due to the fact that Professor McGonagall just walking into the Entrance Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Headmistress McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall glanced at Albus and Scorpius and was about to look away when she did a double take.

"Good Lord what happened to you?" Professor McGonagall gasped looking accusingly at Albus.

"Hey don't look at me Grandma Minnie this one wasn't me." Albus said looking pointedly at Rose.

"Rosie what happened?" Professor McGonagall said her eyes quickly searching the crowd until she found her.

"It was his own fault he was being an arse." Rose said crossing her arms and refusing to apologize to Scorpius.

"Rosie we will talk about this later." Professor McGonagall said taking the ears and tail away.

"Headmistress McGonagall can you please dry me as well." Scorpius asked shooting Rose an icy glare.

"How did you fall in?" Professor McGonagall asked confused. She had all the boats charmed so one couldn't fall out.

"I was pushed," Scorpius said not taking his eyes away from Rose.

"And your name is?" Professor McGonagall asked although she already knew the answer: he looked just like his father.

"Scorpius Malfoy at your service," Scorpius said politely and Rose could help the snort that escaped.

"Rosie you are your father's daughter." Professor McGonagall said mentally preparing herself for yet another Weasley – Malfoy rivalry.

"Thank you," Rose said sweetly while sending a glare at Scorpius.

"If I were you I wouldn't take it as a complement. I mean have you met the guy." Scorpius hissed so only Rose and Albus could hear him.

Albus punched him in the arm and gave him a warning glare but Rose did not take that as well. With something reminiscent of a war cry Rose tackled Scorpius to the ground.

"Ouch, get her off of me!" Scorpius screamed quite girly like.

"LET ME GO ALBUS," Rose screamed fighting against him.

"Not until you promise not to kill him." Albus said trying to keep hold of Rose.

"My nose I think it's broken. She broke my nose." Scorpius overreacted.

"I should have broken your jaw so you couldn't say stuff like that." Rose screamed just as Professor McGonagall made it to them.

"Okay that is enough Rosie you will be coming to my office tomorrow morning after breakfast." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"And Mister Malfoy your nose isn't even bleeding." Professor McGonagall said tiredly.

"Okay you can let go now Al," Rose said and as soon as Albus let go of her she huffed away to a group of girls far away from them.

"Yes well," Professor McGonagall said suddenly realizing that she had to give the rest of her first year speech.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points." Here Headmistress McGonagall paused and looked directly at Rose and Scorpius who were glaring at each other from across the room.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. If you get into a line we made proceed." Headmistress McGonagall waited until everyone was lined up before opening the doors to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall didn't even wait a moment before she was leading the first years into the Great Hall. All of the first year, except Rose and Albus, were staring at the Hall in awe.

"Wow this is amazing," Scorpius whispered to Albus in awe of the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Adams, Joy"

Joy Adams was sorted into Hufflepuff. In no time at all Professor McGonagall called out Scorpius name.

"Go on, it doesn't matter what house you're in," Albus said giving the nervous Malfoy a slight push.

The sorting hat took over five minutes before calling out, "Slytherin." The Slytherin table burst into applause and the other table clapped politely.

"Potter, Albus," When Albus's name was called whispers broke out all throughout the Great Hall.

_Ah Mister Potter it is an honour_, the sorting hat said to Albus. _Umm thanks_ Albus thought not knowing what to say to an enchanted hat.

_Yes well there is no other place to put you other then, _"GRYFFINDOR," The sorting hat yelled to the Great Hall.

"Yeah Al," His family cheered from the Gryffindor table. Albus quickly made his way to the spot beside the rest of the first of years with Rose joining him after her sorting.

"Hey Rosie sorry about Scor," Albus said not wanting her to be mad at him as well.

"It's not your fault he's an idiot." Rose said not being able to stay mad at Albus.

"He just hasn't been out a lot but he is pretty cool once you get past his cockiness." Albus said not even flinching when the food suddenly appeared on the table.

"Al you can be friends with whoever you want to be friends with." Rose said pouring herself a drink.

"But just don't except me to be nice to him," Rose said giving Albus a look that meant she was being serious.

"Deal but can you not push him into anymore lakes." Albus said with a smile.

"We'll see," Rose said with a smirk.

"So who did you sit with after you stormed out?" Albus asked taking a bit of his chicken.

"Oh I ranted to Dom and Izzie they were very good about it too." Rose told Albus.

"I could only imagine," Albus said thinking about all the times the two of them would rant to his mum and dad about who knows what.

"Well they have made Lils and I listen to tons of their rants so it is only fair." Rose said with a shrug.

"Rosie I heard you pushed a poor little innocent first year into the lake," Arthur said as he and one of his friends, Danny, sat down on either side of Rose.

"He deserved it," Rose said not sorry in the least.

"I also heard that she tackled him in the Entrance Hall and Al here had to pull her off him. Plus she did it with Professor McGonagall watching too." Danny said flicking his black hair out of his eyes.

"Really I had no idea," Rose said sarcastically.

"No need to get upset Rosie." Arthur said with a smile.

"I just don't see why everyone is so shocked at this. All of you know I have a temper."

"Some more than others," Albus mumbled to Arthur and Danny causing them to laugh.

"It's not funny now I have to go to a meeting with Grandma Minnie so she can say how disappointed she is with me." Rose said stabbing her chicken rather violently.

"Oh," Arthur said patting Rose's back. "That sucks and when she uses her disappointed voice." Arthur said sympathetically, not seeing Albus's glare.

"I know," Rose said shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"Listen Rosie I am going to go sit with Scor. I promised him I would sit with him for dessert." Albus said looking anywhere but Rose.

"Fine, fine, go sit with that arse but don't expect me to join you," Rose said glaring at Albus.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Albus asked not wanting to leave Rose alone.

"It's fine Al I can make friends." Rose said smiling at his concern.

"Only if you are sure," Albus said giving Rose a look that clearly said if she wanted him to stay he would.

"I am positive, go before I change my mine." Rose said laughing as Albus hopped off the bench and walked quickly to the Slytherin table.

"You want us to stay?" Danny asked.

"No I am fine besides I think it is time I found a friend outside of the family." Rose said firmly. Rose didn't even wait for a reply before she stood up and made her way to a group of first year girls.

Rose noticed that three of the girls were huddled around something and giggling. Rose was about to join them when she noticed another girl sitting off to the side by herself and reading a book.

"Hi I'm Rose. What are you reading?" Rose said cheerfully as she sat across from the girl.

The girl looked up when she heard Rose speaking to her. The girl had large violet eyes and long brown hair that was pulled into a French braid. The girl had a light tan making her a fair bit darker than Rose and her pale skin.

"Um, Lord of the Flies," She said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, I've read that book Piggy and Simon are my favourite characters." Rose said remembering when her Aunt Emma bought the book for her one day last summer.

"I don't really have a favourite I just think it is a good novel." She said looking up from her book.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Rose said knowing that she hadn't said it.

"Oh I am so sorry I'm Hannah Helling." She said sticking her hand out.

"Hannah I have decided that we are going to be best friends." Rose said slapping Hannah's hand away and reaching across the table to pull Hannah into a Weasley Hug.

"Really?" Hannah said strangely hopeful. When Rose nodded Hannah continued. "'Cause I've never had a friend before."

"Never: not even your brother or sister?" Rose asked shocked.

"I don't have any brother or sisters." Hannah said not bothered by the fact.

"That's okay because we are going to be so close that it will be like we are sisters." Rose said walking over the table to sit beside Hannah.

"Miss Weasley tables are for food not people." One of the Professors yelled for their place at the head table.

"Sorry," Rose said not sounding sorry at all.

"Are you sure you want to be friends?" Hannah asked shyly hoping that Rose wouldn't change her mind.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Rose asked rolling her eyes.

"It's just that I'm not popular or outgoing and I like to do homework and read. I don't like quidditch or shopping, unless for books, or to play pranks or being loud. I'm the total opposite of you," Hannah said not looking Rose in the eyes.

"Don't worry after an afternoon with my family you won't have to worry about any of that stuff." Rose said not caring about any of that.

"Although I wouldn't mention the quidditch thing to James cause he will try and convert you and trust me it doesn't look like a pleasant thing." Rose added as an afterthought.

"Okay," Hannah said not wanting Rose to see the tears in her eyes: she had never been accepted for being herself, ever.

"Don't worry Hannah we are going to have so much fun," Rose said squealing a little at the end.

"Do you think we can get into the library tonight?" Hannah asked.

"I don't think so why?" Rose asked a sparkle in her eye.

"It's nothing I was just hoping to get a book that I wanted to read. My parents didn't let me buy it." Hannah said with a pout.

"We could always sneak in?" Rose suggested.

"Sneak in," Hannah repeated blinking slowly.

"Yeah I mean you will love it. You get the book you wanted _and_ learn how to loosen up a bit before we start pranks." Rose said happily.

"No way am I going to sneak into the library on the first day of school. What if we get caught and are expelled." Hannah said panicking slightly.

"Don't worry even if we get caught, which we won't, the worst we will get is a detention." Rose said not worried at all.

"How can you be so sure?" Hannah said her imagination running wild. "What happens if we sneak in there and knock into a bookshelf that holds a rare copy of a single edition of a priceless book and it destroys the book and that was the last one in the world and the only way we won't get expelled is if we pay the school a million galleons. I DON'T HAVE A MILLOION GALLEONS ROSE." Hannah yelled grabbing the collar of Rose's shirt hysterical.

Rose noticed most of the Hall looking at them. She also saw Albus start to stand up from his seat to investigate what was happen but Rose just gave him a glare and he sat down.

"Hannah, hun, I hate to say this but for a shy girl you sure know how to make a scene." Rose said with a small smile. Hannah turned her head and noticed most of the Hall staring at them. Hannah quickly dropped her hands and turned a bright red.

"Hannah there is no reason to be embarrassed. If you make a scene just act like you couldn't care what other people are saying and continue with it." Rose said not really use to shy people: her family was the opposite of shy.

"Rose I'm not like you." Hannah said sliding lower in her seat. "I am a loner who prefers to stay in a corner by myself with a book."

"Yes well, you aren't a loner anymore because you have me." Rose said deciding right then and there to get Hannah out of her shell.

"And the first thing we are going to do is get that book for you." Rose said firmly just as the desserts disappeared.

As soon as the food disappeared Professor McGonagall stood up. "Before we go to bed I would like to remind everyone that the forest is off limits and a list of all the banned products is taped to Mr. Filch office. Almost everything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is on that list and all electronics are not allowed outside of your respective common rooms. If a professor sees you using one in their class it will be taken away and you will not get it back until the end of the year. I think that is it and perfects please show the first years to the common room. Have a good night sleep everyone because classes start tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said, somehow managing to be kind, caring and strict all at once.

"Come on this is our chance," Rose said grabbing Hannah's hand and leading them away from the other first years.

"Where are we going? And do you even know where you are taking me?" Hannah asked once they were in an empty hallway.

"I've been to Hogwarts hundreds of times. I knew my way around here by the time I was 5 but I think that is because I am use to huge houses. I mean my house isn't small or anything but Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have a _huge_ manor it is almost as big as Hogwarts." Rose said exaggerating a little bit.

"Oh, why did you come to Hogwarts so often?" Hannah asked a little upset that she wasn't able to come to Hogwarts early.

"Well sometimes I come to see Grandma Minnie, she babysat us in the summer, and my mum and Uncle Harry sometimes come to teach a lesson in Defence." Rose said as they turned a corner.

"Grandma Minnie?" It seemed that the more and more Hannah got to know Rose the more questions she had.

"You know Professor McGonagall, wow that was weird," Rose said not being use to calling her Grandma Minnie anything other than that.

"You call Professor McGonagall, Grandma Minnie," Hannah said shocked.

"Yes now shhh we are almost there." Rose said putting a finger in front of her mouth.

Rose and Hannah quickly ducked behind statues and into corners as they made their way unseen to the library.

As soon as they made it to the library Rose lit up her wand casting an eerie glow on all the books.

"Okay what book are we looking for?" Rose asked Hannah.

"1000 Most Useful Potions and Their Uses," Hannah whispered.

"Come on there is a book that holds all the names of the books in the library let's find that." Rose said as the two of them made their way through the library in search of the book that brought them there.

OOOOOOOOO

"James have you seen Rosie?" Albus questioned once he came down from this room.

James, Freddie and Mark were all sitting in front of the fireplace playing with a deck of muggle cards that Mark had brought.

"No I haven't seen her," Jams said not looking up from his hand.

"I haven't seen her since the feast she left with a girl and they haven't come back down yet." Albus said wondering where she was.

"I am sure she is fine Al so why don't you sit down and Mark here will deal you in," Freddie said knowing Rose can take care of herself.

"I don't know guys." Albus said looking around the room as if Rose will suddenly appear.

"Fine your loss." James said pulling something out of his pocket. "I bet my leather jacket." James said realising he didn't have any galleons in his pockets.

"You mean the one you brought to match Sirius's bike, which still isn't yours by the way." Albus said knowing how much James loved that jacket and how good it would look on him.

"Yeah that one," James told Albus. "Also I have wanted that bike since I knew about and have been bugging dad for it since then. Trust me I will wear him down. The bike shall be mine," James shouted causing everyone in the common room to look at him.

"Mark deal me in. I have always wanted a leather jacket to match my bike." Albus said getting a hard look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," James asked horrified.

"Oh I would," Albus said sitting down.

"Sorry Al 10 galleon minimum." Mark said as Freddie put ten galleons in the pile.

"That's fine I didn't spend all my money on the food cart I'm in." Albus said taking out his money pouch.

OOOOOOO

"Call," James said putting in another galleon. Albus looked at James intently trying to see if he was bluffing or not.

"Come on Al," James said hoping that Albus would make a rash move if he was rushed.

"I don't see why you guys are so into this." Izzie said as she and Dom came up from behind Albus.

"Guys, whoever wins this gets Sirius's bike." Freddie said not taking his eyes off the game.

"Really?" Dom asked surprised. Everyone knew of the Potter boy's competition over Sirius's bike. For some reason Teddy decided that he didn't want it but both James and Albus have been fighting over who should get the bike since they found out it could fly: Ginny, of course, was against anyone having it.

"Okay I-" Whatever Albus was about to say was cut off when a column of flames appeared right where they were playing causing both James and Albus to drop their cards and for Freddie to knock the couch over.

"AHHHHH," Dom and Izzie screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL," Mark yelled staring at the flames as they started to die down.

"ROSIE?" The room screamed when they saw Rosie and another girl standing in the middle of the room with Fawkes flying above them.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Rose said letting go of Hannah's hand and stepping off the burnt cards.

"I WAS ABOUT TO WIN," James yelled outraged.

"No you weren't." Albus scoffed.

"Yes I was." James said jumping up and marching angrily up to Rose.

"So what it was just a game," Rose said not scared of James intimidation methods.

"Rosie you don't understand we were playing for the bike." Albus said not getting up, he was to upset.

"Oh," Rose said understanding why James was still glaring at her.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Hannah yelled causing everyone to become aware of her presence.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked, rudely.

"Oh, right I'm Hannah Helling." Hannah said a light blush coming to her face; she isn't use to this kind of attention.

"She is my friend," Rose said as if daring anyone to have a problem with it.

"Yes, well why did you call Fawkes? You know you are not supposed to call him unless you are in trouble." James said still upset about the game being ruined.

"I know that." Rose said sending James a glare of her own. "And as a matter of fact we were in trouble." Rose said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really what happened?" Izzie asked concerned.

"We were locked in the library." Hannah said speaking up causing Rose to groan.

"THAT IS NO REASON TO CALL FAWKES AND YOU LOST ME MY CHANCE AT MY BIKE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ROSIE," James screamed as he dove over the upturned couch to try and reach Rose.

"Ahhh," Rose yelled jumping out of the way just in time.

"Guys calm down." Dom said as James started chasing Rose around the common room.

"All gone," Albus mumbled to his self. "I almost had the bike."

James was a few feet from Rose when someone roughly grabbed the back of his shirt causing him to stop.

"What going on?" Chris said as he held James back. Everyone turned to look at Chris. Chris's hair was a mess and everyone could tell that he just came from a welcome back to Hogwarts snog by some random girl.

"Rosie here ruined my chance at getting the bike." James said with a pout.

"Rosie," Chris asked horrified: everyone knew to stay out of the Potter boy fight for Sirius's bike.

"I didn't mean to Fawkes just flashed us on top of the game." Rose said innocently.

"Yeah and he burned my good deck of cards." Mark said causing Fawkes to start trilling, almost like laughter.

"Is he laughing at me?" Mark asked staring at Fawkes.

"Yeah he is." Albus said finally coming out of his depression.

"Well I think Rosie you should apologies to James, Albus and myself." Chris said.

"Why would I have to apologies to you?" Rose asked confused.

"Because you just ruined a perfectly good post snogging high," Chris said seriously.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Izzie asked rolling her eyes.

"What it's true," Chris said jokingly.

"Fine I am sorry James, Al I didn't mean to ruin your chances of getting Sirius's bike." Rose said causing Fawkes to trill happily.

"And I am not saying sorry to you Chris besides you will have a post snogging high tomorrow and I promise I won't wreak that." Rose said going to stand beside Hannah.

It looked like Chris was thinking about it until he replied, "Fine, and who is your new friend?"

"Everyone this is Hannah," Rose said properly introducing Hannah to the family.

"Hi Hannah," All the Weasley's and Potter's said in unison.

"Hey," Hannah said softly. "And sorry about all that," Hannah said pointing to the pile of ash.

"Don't worry about it Hannah. I will get the bike another way." James said before he went up for the night with Freddie and Mark.

"I think we will head to bed too." Dom said.

"Yeah the sooner we get to sleep the less we have to hear about the crushes the other girls have on some of you." Izzie said with a fake shudder.

"Night everyone," Chris said. And not even a minute after Chris went up to his room a girl followed most likely on her way to Chris's room.

"Come on Hannah let's go I want to unpack tonight that way I'm not looking for things in the morning." Rose said pulling Hannah up the stairs.

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please please please REVIEW! It will be a holiday present!

Once again I wish you all a safe and Happy Holidays!

love lovely42

ps. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Introducing the Wotter Clan

AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(

Anyway sorry for the long time between updates but anyway here it is I hope you like it!

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was packed: everyone was getting ready for the first day of classes. Although the Wotter Clan tries to blend in and not act better than everyone else they just had a way about them that demanded respect and envy.

The first to people from the Wotter clan that entered the Great Hall were Dom and Izzie surrounded by their posy of giggling girls. Now that they were in their fourth year it seemed that they had signs that read dateable on their backs because almost every guy in the Great Hall eye's turned towards them. The two girls were in the middle of the girls with only a couple girls walking side-by-side with them the rest walking a few steps behind them. Since Professor McGonagall is so close to them she always gives the older kids their class schedule a day before they head off to Hogwarts and they already knew that they had a free period first. With that thought in mind the girls decided to dress in their normal clothes causing guys to drool and girls to glare envious at their perfect designer outfits. Dom and Izzie shared a look before they decided to sit at the Hufflepuff table beside the guy Dom thinks is cute at the moment.

The next person to walk in was Arthur. Arthur had his hair styled so it fell just in his eyes and causing him to have to do a perfect hair flip to get the hair out of his eyes. Anyone could tell when Arthur did a hair flip because all girl in the vicinity sighed simultaneously. Arthur was walking with Danny, who was just as good looking. Arthur was wearing his uniform but the first couple of buttons were undone and he let his tie hang loosely around his neck. He wasn't wearing the robe yet so all the girls could see his defined arm muscles. Arthur and Danny made their way to the Ravenclaw table where Ryan and Annabelle were sitting. When Arthur sat down beside Annabelle many of the girls threw her dirty looks.

Lorcan, you could tell it was him because of his friends. Although Lorcan and Lysander are twins the two were complete opposites. Lorcan was more of a jock he preferred quidditch and hanging out with his friends; whereas Lysander is more of a joker, like his dad, and he doesn't like quidditch. Although the two are completely different and have different friends they are still brothers and if you mess with one you mess with the both of them. Lorcan walked into the Great hall with Hunter, Victor and Anthony all of them laughing at something. The four boys sat down at the Gryffindor table Chris walked in.

Like Izzie and Dom all eyes were drawn to Chris. Although Chris and Arthur are the same age and equally good looking Chris knows he is and uses it to his advantage. Ever since Chris's third year he has made it his goal to at least snog half the female population of Hogwarts starting with the grade below him and working his way up, minis family members. Chris was heading towards his friends when some girl at the table beside him flashed him some leg and he had to change course to her. Chris sent and apologetic glance to Heidi and David and a smirk to Eric before he joined the leggy blonde for breakfast.

The next two people to walk in were Lucy and Roxy. Lucy and Roxy seemed to be in an intense conversation with hand gestures and everything. Lucy had to flip her hair out of her eyes causing many girls to be jealous of the fact the she had such nice hair and could do a perfect hair flip like her brother. Roxy had her red hair in a high pony tail and wasn't wearing her school robes she decided on a casual, well casual for them, look for breakfast. Roxy's friends, Hailey, Joy, and Zoey, were still getting ready so Roxy decided to join Lucy and her friends.

Freddie and James were the next people to grace the Hogwarts population with their presence. Freddie looked like his dad and uncle except his red hair had some blonde to it. Although James was only 12 every single girl in Hogwarts couldn't help but agree that he was good looking. He had the messy bed head look that just worked for him and his glasses did nothing to hide his gorgeous hazel eyes that always sparkled with energy. James and Freddie were woke up late, Mark poured water on them as he was leaving, so like Arthur their uniforms weren't on properly and their ties hung loosely around their neck. James and Freddie quickly made their way to Mark and as soon as they sat down they were in a hushed conversation.

Brandon came in with Molly but it looked as if Brandon was trying to hold Molly back from killing someone. Molly was so mad that everyone prayed it wasn't them she was mad at. Luckily for everyone in the Great Hall Molly's eyes zeroed in on the girl she was mad at. Molly stormed over to the Ravenclaw table to the cowering girl. Before Molly could start what was sure to be a long cat fight, Brandon quickly put up a spell that wouldn't let anyone else hear what was going on.

Edmund and his friends, Blake, Amber and Duke, walked in just in time to see the girl slap Molly and Molly to pull out her wand in retaliation. Edmund shared a look with Amber before the two of them quickly made their way to the fight since Brandon was having a hard time controlling the fight. Edmund spared Amber only a second glance before he grabbed the other girl, Brandon had Molly. Amber tried to calm things down and it wasn't until the other girl slapped Amber that Edmund used his newly acquired muscles to forcible remove the girl from the table and letting Molly hex her one more time before he took Amber to the Gryffindor table to get some ice.

Albus and Rose came in almost five minutes after the fight had ended. Like James everyone could tell that Albus was going to be really good looking when he got older and a couple of the older girls were wondering how they could snag one if the Potter boys. Ron had every reason to be worried about guys because even at her age guys could tell that she was going to be gorgeous when Rose got older. But everyone's envious stares were not directed to Rose or Albus but Hannah who was standing in the middle of the two of them. It looked like the shy girl had snagged the coveted spot: a friendship between a Potter and a Weasley. Albus said goodbye to Rose and Hannah before he joined Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

OOOOOOOO

"I can't believe that bitch." Molly said and Brooke couldn't help but roll her eyes. Trace cheats on Molly with that girl and she is mad at the girl not Trace.

"I think you should break up with Trace." Brooke said happy that they had all agreed that they could speak their minds on each other's boyfriends.

"Why should I break up with Trace I took care of the problem. She won't go back to Trace if she knows what's good for her." Molly said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I agree with Brooke," Sydney said. "This isn't the first girl his cheated with." Brooke reminded Molly.

"It's not his fault for being too nice to say no and too good looking." Molly said not seeing the problem.

"I think you mean it's not his fault he is a man whore." Brandon said pouring himself some orange juice.

"He is not a man whore," Molly said offended.

"Yes he is," Sydney agreed. "You guys have been dating four mouths and she is the 8th girl you have had to tell to back off."

"But Trace is perfect for me." Molly said weakly, seeing their points.

"No he isn't. The perfect guy for you would never put you through this." Amber said causing Molly to have tears in her eyes.

"You guys are right." Molly said firmly. "I mean he is probably flirting with someone right now." Molly said laughing to herself.

"And you deserve someone 100 times better." Brooke said hoping that Molly really would break up with Trace.

"Yeah well he should be here soon." Molly said an evil smirk on her face.

"Molly what are you going to do?" Brandon asked not worried for Trace as all: he deserves what he gets and the cousin will have to do something as well.

"He has charms first right?" Molly said glancing at Brooke.

"Yeah he does but you don't have it until tomorrow with me." Brooke said not knowing where Molly was going with this.

"Trust me don't ask. Has anyone seen Vicky I didn't see her in the common room last night or this morning or at the feast?" Molly said wanting to change the subject.

"No I haven't seen her since the train ride here." Brandon said since Edmund was talking to Amber.

"Well I heard from a little birdie," Edmund started. "You mean Chris." Amber interrupted.

"Yes well Chris told me that he tried to get into the Room of Requirement but it kicked him and his snogging partner out before they could get in." Edmund told Molly.

"I guess we know where Teddy was as well." Sydney said with a laugh.

"I still can't believe that Uncle Bill doesn't know they are shagging." Brandon said.

"Well Uncle Harry does." Molly said with a smile.

"And how does he know? Teddy asked for advice." Edmund said thinking his little joke was funny.

"No but he wishes. I heard him telling Uncle Ron that Aunt Ginny wanted him to drop off a basket of food and a new pair of shoes and when he got there the door was open." Molly said getting into her story mode.

"Uncle Harry told Teddy to always lock his door and he was worried so he went in but he didn't hear anything so he went to the kitchen to investigate. He heard a crash so he ran into Teddy's room and found them shagging. Apparently Uncle Harry flipped because he told them to get decent and then flooed Aunt Hermione over to give them the talk." Molly said laughing.

"He did what?" Edmund asked horrified.

"Yeah he said that if you are mature enough to do it then they were mature enough to sit through a 3 hour lecture with diagrams." Molly said causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"Merlin I can't believe he did that." Brandon said with a smile.

"Yeah and he said that was punishment for making him see that and then he promised that he wouldn't tell Uncle Bill anything." Molly told them.

"And how did you hear this?" Brandon asked.

"I was over at Potter Manor because Aunt Ginny was taking Lily and me out shopping. That's the day I got my peep toe stilettos the one with the ruffles on the front in the cheetah print from Guess." Molly said glancing at Sydney.

"You didn't?" She gasped and Molly could only nod.

"I haven't checked out your wardrobe yet but I am as soon as we have a free period and I believe that we have one after Potions." Sydney said excited.

"As much as I would love to continue this I forgot my lucky quill in the common room so I have to go." Brandon said getting up.

Brandon was making his way to the doors when Logan caught up with him.

"You know I think Logan got hotter over the summer." Brooke said staring at Logan intently.

"Down girl I thought Taylor from Slytherin was about to ask you out?" Sydney said with a laugh.

"Please that was last year when I was 14 now I am 15 and I think I need a new guy." Brooke said sticking her tongue out at Sydney.

"Fine but not Logan because you always have the worst breakups and I actually like him." Molly said smiling.

"Well I'm not the only one who has bad break ups." Brooke said with a smile.

"True but you don't have the flare for dramatics like I do." Molly said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sydney asked.

"I only have 20 minutes to speak to Professor Flitwick are you guys going to come with me?" Molly said with a smile.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Brooke said standing up.

"I'm coming. Bye Ed, Amber." Sydney said joining Molly and Brooke.

"They are so going to get married." Sydney said to the two of them.  
"Who?" Brooke asked.

"Ed and Amber," Sydney said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know." Molly said looking at the two of them.

"I bet you a pair of Louboutin pumps that they will." Sydney said.

"Deal and when I win I want your red ones and if you win you can have my nude colour pair." Molly said shaking hands with Sydney.

"I cannot wait until those shoes are mine." Sydney said with a smile.

"Come on I don't want Trace to see me in Charms." Molly said and the three girls started running to the Charms classroom.

OOOOOOOO

"Remember to act normal." Molly told everyone just before they went into lunch.

"There he is," Brooke said pointing out the obvious.

"And here we go." Molly said to the two of them out of the corner of her moth before she went up to Trace.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Molly said sitting down on Trace's lap.

"I'm good," Trace said a little green.

"Are you okay sweetie you look a little green." Molly said pretending to be concerned. "Just asking," Molly said as a girl pasted by them causing Trace to check her out.

"OW!" "Merlin Trace what is wrong?" Molly asked sliding off his lap when Trace grabbed his stomach.

"I don't know I think I should go to the hospital wing." Trace said to her.

"No I think you should just stay here I think James has something for an upset stomach in his bag. I'll go get it you stay here." Molly said and Sydney and Brooke followed her right away.

"Okay send in girl one." Molly said sitting down at the Gryffindor table across from James.

"Sending in girl number one," James said nodding to a girl on his right.

"So what did you do to him? And why did I need to find hot girls?" James asked.

"Well you see I put a compulsion spell on him to flirt to any hot person no matter the gender or where he is. And then I but on another charm that changes him the more he flirts. At first all that will happen is his stomach becomes upset but then the more he flirts it will start to change his appearance. And of course I put on the spell so whenever he looks in the mirror he sees his normal face but everyone else sees the new him. And of course I get to break up with him after he flirts with one more person and I will mention that I am through with finding him with guys. Of course everyone will believe me because he is going to be flirting with guys as well." Molly said taking a deep breath.

"Wow," James said impressed. "I am really impressed."

"Thank you and if you will excuse me I have a breakup to attend to." Molly said smiling almost two sweetly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Molly's horrified voice was heard throughout the Great Hall.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN AND DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUIET." Molly yelled. Trace was trying to come up with an excuse but Molly was having none of it.

"I AM TRIED OF CATCHING YOU CHEATING ON ME. IT WAS FINE AT FIRST BUT NOW THAT I AM CATCHING YOU WITH GUYS I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT." Molly yelled so loud to make sure everyone heard.

"WHAT THAT'S NOT TRUE," Trace yelled outraged. James not to be out done told Chris to go see if Molly was okay.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN WITH A GUY," Trace was about to continue when Chris walked up to them.

Because of the compulsion charm Trace couldn't help what happened next. "Hey Chris: how you doing?" Trace said sending Chris a wink.

Everyone in the hall started laughing at Chris's horrified look and Trace was so embarrassed he ran out of the Great Hall but everyone still saw his hair turn from its normal dark brown to an ugly green colour.

"Perfect timing Chris," Molly said turning to face Chris.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked. "James told me to come and make sure Trace didn't try anything."

"Damn, so you didn't know about the spells?" Molly asked with a frown.

"What spells?" Chris said answering Molly's question.

"Never mind but James just improved my revenge and he wasn't even trying. Why didn't I get the pranking gene?" Molly asked with a pout.

"Okay so just to clear this up you aren't upset?" Chris questioned.

"Yes I am fine," Molly said waving him off.

"Perfect because I have to get Heidi to write up a try out sheet for me and she is over there so see you later." Chris said running to meet up with Heidi.

OOOOOOOO

It wasn't until noon on the 2nd of September that Teddy walked back into his flat.

"Hey Matt thanks for covering for me when mum called last night. I owe you one." Teddy called to Matt as he through his keys onto the table in the hall.

Teddy and Matt's flat was the envy of many bachelors. It was the penthouse suite; Harry gave it to Teddy as a graduation present. It is the entire top floor and they are the only people with access to the roof top. The penthouse was huge with two massive bedrooms on either side of the penthouse plus a guest room. Both Teddy and Matt's bedrooms had huge walk in closets and bathrooms. There is also a kitchen with all of the newest appliances a living room and two offices.

Teddy walked into the living room to see Matt staring at him with wide eyes that told him to shut up.

"Hey Matt," Teddy said not knowing what was happening.

"Hello Teddy, so nice of you to make it home before Vicky's third class." Ginny's voice said causing Teddy to freeze in horror.

"Hey mum, how are you? You look good. Did you do something new with your hair?" Teddy tried.

"Don't bother mate I already tried that." Matt said from his place in the kitchen.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man. I came here this morning to make your favourite breakfast because I knew you would be upset about Vicky leaving yesterday." Ginny said standing up with her hands on her hips.

"And when I get here what do I find?" Ginny didn't let Teddy answer that. "That you weren't even home and you hadn't even left Vicky's side because as soon as the train arrived at Hogwarts so did you." Ginny said accusingly.

"I'm sorry mum." Teddy said trying to act sorry but he knew he would never take last night back.

"I know you aren't sorry." Ginny said knowing Teddy just didn't want to hear her yelling at him.

"Okay well I am not sorry that I went to see Victoire but I am sorry that I missed your wonderful breakfast." Teddy said sincerely.

"Well at least you are being honest." Ginny said calming down. "Now you are very lucky it was me that came here and not your Uncle Bill. You know how he likes to think that the most you two have done is a quick peck on the lips." Ginny said sweetly before walking to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about mum that's all we have done?" Teddy said not liking the idea of his mum knowing what really went on.

"Teddy Bear you should know by now that your father and I don't keep any secrets." Ginny said pulling some plates out of the refrigerator.

"I hoped that dad would keep that a secret." Teddy mumbled to Matt.

"I heard that," Ginny said not even looking up.

"Mum not that I don't love having you here but what are you doing?" Teddy asked when Ginny turned the stove on.

"I am not leaving here until you have eaten. I was young once and I know what it's like: it can get very tiring, you need to keep your energy up." Ginny said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"EWW MUM," Teddy said horrified. Although Teddy looked horrified Matt didn't know why: it was a running joke on how many times you could walk in on Ginny and Harry in some sort of stage of undressing or shagging. Ron was winning, much to his chagrin, with 1897 times in the last 14 years: he has the worst timing.

"You know I think that if you are old enough to sneak off to Hogwarts for the night you are old enough to hear that." Ginny said as she finished with the breakfast for lunch.

"Yeah I know dad said something along those lines." Teddy said rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of your father he should be coming by soon so I think I will stay until he gets here then leave with him." Ginny told Teddy and Matt.

"That's fine Ginny you are welcome here anytime." Matt said as he happily dug into his food.

"Dude!" Teddy shouted upset.

"What she is your mother, a great cook and she and your dad bought this place for you." Matt said always grateful for the generosity that the Potter's always showed him.

"Still what happened to the rule that you floo or call first." Teddy said glaring at Matt.

"I would but if I call first you would have time to kick Vicky out and I do love seeing my niece." Ginny said with a laugh.

15 minutes later all three of them were finished eating and laughing at a story Matt was telling.

"They are the best bosses ever." Matt said talking about his internship. Matt was able to get the only internship at the law office and he loved every minute.

"I would love to meet the two of them." Ginny said in a motherly tone.

"I am sure they would love that. They did mention how disappointing it was not to be able to speak to the hostesses." Matt informed Ginny.

"Maybe I'll drop by there one day next week." Ginny said thoughtfully. They were interrupted when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"That will be your father." Ginny said but before she could get up Teddy was already half way to the door.

"He is most likely going to tell on me." Ginny told Matt just as they heard Harry's booming laughter throughout the penthouse.

"Hey love," Ginny said as walked into the kitchen and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Gin, so I hear that great minds think alike." Harry said winking at Teddy.

"Matt so good to see you," Harry said shaking Matt's hand.

"Nice to see you again sir, I mean Harry." Matt said still stumbling on the name Harry.

"I am sure you will get use to it. It can take a while sometimes," Harry said knowing how difficult it was for people to call him just Harry.

"I promise I will get it." Matt said with a laugh.

"Where is Lily?" Teddy asked looking around as if he expected Lily to jump out from behind one on of the chairs.

"She is doing back to school shopping with Hermione and Hugo." Harry said.

"That's right Lily only has a couple more years of muggle school then she is off to Hogwarts." Matt said.

"Oh don't remind me." Ginny said not liking the idea of her last baby growing up.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the story and please please please please please review!

love

lovely42


	12. List of Wotter Clan Members and Friends

This is just a list of everyone and their kids. Along with the next generations ages for everyone in James`s first year. I also have a list of everyone friends. And if you don`t know some of the friends on there yet it is because they have yet to be introduced but will have a big part later in the story.

Please review and follow!

Love

Lovely42

* * *

Bill & Fleur – Victoire, Dominique, Louis

Charlie & Emma- Christopher, Isabella, Madison, Brandon

Percy &Audrey- Arthur, Molly, Lucy, Michael

Fred & Katie – Fred Junior Paul Weasley , Roxanne , Edmond

George & Luna- Lorcan, Lysander, Fiona , Rebecca

Ron & Hermione- Rose , Hugo

Ginny & Harry- Teddy, James, Albus , Lily

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**AGES**_

**17- **Teddy

**16- **Victoire

**15- **Christopher, Arthur,

**14- **Brandon, Molly

**13- **Dominique, Isabella, Edmond

**12- **Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, Roxanne

**11- **Freddie, James

**10- **Rose, Albus

**9- **Louis, Michael, Fiona, Rebecca

**8- **Hugo, Lily, Madison

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Friends

Victoire- Katie, Olivia, Eve, Teddy

Dom- Izzie, Bethany, Monica

Louis- Toby, Winston II, Malcolm

Chris- David, Eric, Heidi

Izzie- Dom, Bethany, Monica

Madison (Maddie) - Leah, Amy, Iva

Brandon- Logan, Philip, Justin

Arthur- Ryan, Annabelle, Danny

Molly- Brooke, Sydney

Lucy- Holly, Cora, Tiffany

Michael- Austin, Monique, Kevin

Fred Jr- James, Mark

Roxy- Hailey, Joy, Zoey

Edmund- Blake, Amber, Duke

Lorcan- Hunter, Victor, Anthony

Lysander- Felix, Zach, Allison

Fiona- Rebecca, Bailey, Summer

Rebecca- Fiona, Bailey, Summer

Rose- Albus, Alice Longbottom, Hannah Helling,

Hugo- Lily, Simon, Steven

Teddy- Matt, Taylor Green, Victoire

James- Mark Clayworth, Fred Jr.,

Albus- Scorpius, Rose, Neil Morris

Lily- Hugo, Paige Heart, Sarah, Seth (bf)

Seth- Evan A, John Michael

Sophie Winters – Ava Flynn

Mia Woods (no relation to Oliver wood) – Stefania Brown, Abigail Collins


	13. Finding a Routine

AN: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

October

"ROSIE NO," Hannah screamed trying to grab Rose.

Rose, Hannah, Albus and Scorpius were in the middle of a huge crowd that had gathered to see the daily Weasley- Malfoy fight. It had only been a month and a bit but everyone in the school knew of the mutual hatred that Rose and Scorpius had for each other. Every day there was a new fight leaving Hannah and Albus to put a stop to it because everyone else in the school saw it as a form of amusement. Edmund, Arthur and Roxy had even started a betting pool on when fights would happen and what they would be about. Even the teachers found it amusing but only because they remember a lot of other couples that started out that way too.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU," Scorpius screamed as Rose tackled him.

"TAKE THAT BACK," Rose yelled sitting on top of Scorpius.

"NO YOU ARE A BUCK TOOTH FREAK." Scorpius said getting better at holding his ground.

Rose's fist was an inch from Scorpius's face when Hannah managed to grab it.

"Thank Merlin," Albus mumbled not wanting to visit the hospital wing again.

"Let go Hannah I'll show him." Rose said as Hannah pulled Rose off.

It only took Hannah a couple weeks and a Wotter Clan family meeting for her to come out of her shell. Now Hannah was just as loud and outgoing as any Weasley: something Rose needed.

Hannah was holding Rose back when Scorpius drew his wand causing everyone to gasp. The two of them didn't draw their wands offend but when they did it normally meant they were in for a good show.

"SCOR NO," Albus said drawing his own wand and disarming his friend. Albus was so thankful that his dad taught him that before he left for Hogwarts.

"AL," Scorpius yelled outraged that he couldn't hex Rose.

"No you aren't getting this back until you two are far away from each other." Albus said sternly.

"Okay Hannah, Rosie I will see you two later." Albus said dragging Scorpius away from Rose.

It wasn't until Albus and Scorpius were in the Entrance Hall that Albus let Scorpius have his wand back.

"AL, SCOR," Someone yelled from behind causing the two in question to turn around.

"Hey James: did you just get back from quidditch practise?" Albus asked seeing James holding his broom and looking dirty.

"Yeah Chris is really intense this year I love it." James said excited about someone being almost half as quidditch crazed as him.

"Only you would be glad about that." Albus said rolling his eyes.

"True. What's wrong with you Scor normally we can't shut you up. I think it's because you like to hear the sound of your own voice." James said laughing.

Scorpius glared at James and since it looked like he wasn't going to answer Albus did for him. "He and Rosie just got into a fight am I had to disarm him because he drew his wand."

"Damn I always miss the best fights," James said with a pout.

"I would have won that one if you didn't stop the fight." Scorpius said mad.

"Please Rosie has beaten you almost every single time: I mean yes you would have." Albus quickly back tracked when he saw the look on Scorpius's face.

"Listen I have to change but I will meet you guys for lunch." James said.

"Bye see you later," Scorpius said and Albus just waved.

"Come on let's get something to eat. Winning fights always works up an appetite." Scorpius said and it took every ounce of strength for Albus not to laugh.

"Yeah I am kind of hungry too." Albus said patting Scorpius on the back before they walked into the Great Hall.

OOOOOOOO

November

"I thought it was due next week." Brandon moaned to Logan. Brandon and Logan were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner and Brandon was bragging about having no homework just moments before.

"Nope" Logan said making a popping noise for the 'p'. "But you still have until tomorrow to do it." Logan added helpfully.

"Except it is for transfiguration and I suck at that. I wish Aunt Hermione were here: she would be able to help." Brandon moaned.

Almost as if an answer to his prayers Professor McGonagall walked in with Hermione and Ginny only a few steps behind her.

"Whoa," Logan said his jaw dropping. "I wish I had a million galleons." Logan yelled to the ceiling causing him to get many weird stares.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked concerned for his friend's sanity.

"Why did your wish come true and not mine." Logan said with a pout.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asked confused.

"Look behind you." Logan told him. Brandon turned around and couldn't help but laugh. His Aunt Hermione was talking to Rose about something a few seats away.

"I'll see you in a bit. AUNT HERMIONE," Brandon shouted causing Hermione to turn around.

"Brandon how are you?" Hermione asked seeing one of her nephews running towards her.

"Aunt Hermione I need help with a transfiguration essay can you help me with it?" Brandon begged.

"Of course I can just give me a few minutes with Rosie. Although that reminds me." Hermione said turning towards Brandon.

"You have grown over the last few months." Hermione said sweetly.

"Yup I am almost 5'7 now." Brandon said proudly.

"That means you will also need a new suit. So you will be joining us next week for suit shopping for the Charity Ball." Hermione told him.

"What," Brandon asked upset: he hated shopping. "But I got a new suit for last years.' Brandon moaned.

"I know but like you said you grew out of it. I will be able to help you in ten minutes just let me see who Rosie is going to be wearing this year then we can go." Hermione told him.

"Fine," Brandon said with a pout: he hated shopping.

"Why so glum?" Logan asked seeing Brandon's pout.

"Aunt Hermione wants me to get a new suit so I have to go shopping with them." Brandon said letting his head hit the table.

"Aww that sucks: but while you're out do you want to get me another bottle of my hair gel because I am running out." Logan said not showing any sympathy.

"You suck," Brandon said lifting his head up just to glare at Logan.

"Love you too," Logan said with a wink.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Scor I am trying to eat do you mind not glaring." James said from his spot across from Scorpius.

"I'm not glaring at you." Scorpius said stating the obvious.

"Yes I realize who you are staring at." James said rolling his eyes. "But seeing as how she is sitting somewhere behind me it feels like you are glaring at me. And I don't like being glared at unless I deserve it."

"And do you deserve it?" A voice said from behind them. Scorpius noticed that James and Albus's, he was sitting beside James, faces paled when they heard the voice.

"Hey mum," Albus said turning around slowly.

"How come every time we see each other you ask me that?" James said deciding to forgo hellos.

"How come every time I see you I have to hear of you doing some prank?" Ginny replied.

"Touché, so mum not that I don't like to see you but what are you doing here?" James asked with a smile.

"Well it is time for you to go suit shopping for the charity event next month." Ginny told James and Albus.

"But can't I just wear the suit I got over the summer." Albus whined.

"Al you can't wear the grey suit because it is a summer suit not a winter one." Ginny said knowing how much Albus hated shopping.

"Haha you have to go," James said sticking his tongue out at Albus.

"Not so fast James you have to go too." Ginny said before James could start to tease Albus.

"What; why do I have to go?" James asked angrily.

"Because you have grown since last year," Ginny said putting a couple pieces of fruit on both Albus and James's plate. "And besides almost all the cousins will be going so it will be fun."

James not agreeing with that quietly hissed something to Albus. As Albus started to reply Ginny's face started to turn redder.

"What have I told the two of you," Ginny said mad.

"Sorry," James and Albus said.

"You know that I hate not understanding what you guys are saying." Ginny said giving the boys a stern look.

"Oh so it isn't just me." Scorpius said so quietly that no one else heard him.

"Mum I hate kiwi." Albus said scrunching his nose at the kiwi on his plate.

"I know but it is good for you and you only have to eat a couple pieces." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Scorpius seeing that neither Albus nor James where going to introduce him he started to clear his throat.

"Oh dear are you getting a cold." Ginny said going into mother mode.

"No Scor is just trying not to be rude." Albus said with a laugh.

"Mum this is Scorpius Malfoy my friend that I wrote about." Albus told Ginny.

"Of course," Ginny said now seeing how much Scorpius looked like his father. "You look just like your father. I do hope you aren't _exactly_ like him." Ginny said remembering how mean Draco was in school.

"No my dad tells me that I am more like my mum." Scorpius said politely.

"Yes well, I have also heard quite a few stories from Hermione and Rosie." Ginny said giving Scorpius a hard look.

Scorpius, having the decency to look ashamed, quickly replied. "Yeah Rose and I are not the best of friends but she normally starts the fights."

"Aww come on Scor you were doing so well until the end." James said speaking up.

"Never mind him dear. It is lovely to meet you. Now James where is Freddie and Mark?" Ginny said sitting down.

"Freddie didn't finish his transfiguration essay and I offered to help him but he doesn't like the way I help him." James said shrugging his shoulders.

"So is Mark helping Freddie?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah he is and Freddie didn't want me to be there because I know everything." James informed Ginny.

"I see. So not next Saturday but the Saturday after that we are going to go suit shopping." Ginny told James and Albus.

"Do we have to," James and Albus whined.

"Yes you have to we have been over this already." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Why can't you just take my measurements and then buy the suit?" Albus suggested.

"I would but we are going to buy matching shoes and a new shirt." Ginny said and when it looked like Albus was going to keep arguing Ginny continued. "Besides Al I haven't had the chance to see my boys in so long and I miss you guys. You two will be graduating in 5-6 years and then you won't need me anymore and you will never see me again." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mum we will go," Albus said not wanting to upset his mum.

"Perfect," Ginny said perking up. "Now I have to speak with Vicky about Teddy staying the night and Katie told me that Ed needs a new suit as well so I have to let him know." Ginny said getting up.

"Bye Al, Jamie." Ginny said giving each of them a kiss on the check before leaving.

"Goodbye Scorpius it was nice meeting you." Ginny said smiling at Scorpius.

When Ginny was out of ear shot Albus spoke up. "I hate shopping for suits and tuxes."

"I have never been my mum just takes my measurements." Scorpius told them.

"You lucky bast-" "James language," Hermione said coming up from behind the boys.

"_You have got to be kidding me_," James hissed in Parseltongue.

"_Tough luck mate_," Albus replied.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you boys and your sisters not to start speaking in Parseltongue when I am around." Hermione said in a huff.

"Sorry when someone speaks it to you it is reflex to reply in it. So technically it is all James fault." Albus said smirking at James.

"Please I know that you are at just as much fault. Now have either of you seen my daughter anywhere? Your mum and I are about to leave and I wanted to say goodbye." Hermione said looking around the room.

"No I'm sorry Aunt Hermione but I think she and Hannah left already." James said trying to be helpful.

"Thanks anyways and it was nice seeing you again. I can't wait for our shopping trip." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Neither can I," Albus said sarcastically.

OOOOOOOO

"Kill me now." Brandon moaned. Brandon was gathered in the Great Hall with his Aunt Hermione and Ginny waiting for the rest of his cousins.

"Don't be like that Brandon." Aunt Hermione said. "You will have fun."

"But it's shopping," Brandon moaned. "I hate shopping. And besides I have my owls this year and I should be spending all my free time studying for them." Brandon tried.

"Don't even try that. Even I didn't start studying for my owls until I got back from Christmas Break." Hermione said.

"You started studying in January you're crazy!" Brandon yelled.

"What was that you were saying about having to study for owls?" Hermione said knowing she won.

"Damn it," Brandon mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, Brandon." Edmund said giving his aunt's a hug.

"Hey Ed, how are you?" Ginny asked. "And do you know where the others are because we have a tight schedule."

"Nice to see you too Aunt Ginny." Edmund said with a laugh.

Ginny immediately felt bad. "No sweetheart I didn't mean it like that. You know I love to hear about what it going on in your life."

"I know Aunt Ginny." Edmund said with a laugh. "I was just joking with you. And they should be down in a minute."

"Mum!" Albus yelled as he slid down the railing.

"Albus you are going to get hurt just walk down the stairs!" Ginny yelled.

"You worry too much mum," Albus said but still gave his mum a hug and a kiss.

"Hey," James said sliding down the railing as well. However unlike Albus James over jumped and missed the banister. Ginny always the one with the quick reflexes had her wand out and was floating James down to the ground safely.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SLIDING ON THE BANISTER. YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR NECK!" Ginny screamed as she rushed over to James and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." James mumbled.

"You better not young man because the next time I might not be there. And Albus you better not do it again either!" Ginny added. While all this was happening the rest of the boys and assembled in the Great Hall.

"Can we go now?" Arthur asked.

Hermione pulled out a long piece of string. "Yup, you all know the drill grab hold and we are going to appear in WWW and then Ginny and I have some cars waiting for us outside of Diagon Alley that we will use to get to the store because it is a muggle store. And that means that all you better be on your best behaviour. And no mentioning magic," Hermione said covering all the bases.

"Um hmm and Louis, Michael, Teddy and Hugo will all be meeting us there and then we have reservations for dinner." Ginny added.

"DINNER?" Albus yelled.

"It's 10:30 in the morning we just had breakfast. And we are going to be out until dinner time?" James asked just as shocked as his brother.

"Yes we are. And don't worry your Aunt Hermione is having food brought to the store you just can't eat if you are trying something on." Ginny said.

"Eating what?" Freddie asked cautiously. Last time his Aunt was in charge of food he ended up eating sushi…Freddie decided from then on that he would only eat food if it was cooked.

"McDonalds, Ron and Harry are bringing it with them when they come." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yes, I haven't had a McChicken in so long." Chris said causing everyone to laugh.

"We thought we would give you all a treat." Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her watch before quickly getting serious. "Quickly hold on the portkey is leaving in 15 seconds." Ginny watched as everyone franticly grabbed hold of the string. Lorcan just made it.

"Ow, Lysander get off of me." Brandon said pushing Lysander off of him. Portkeying with so many people always meant that they ended up in a big pile of limbs when they arrived.

"Hurry up and get up we are going to be late." Ginny said, her and Hermione were the only ones that didn't fall upon the arrival.

"Lorcan, Lysander," Luna said giving her sons a big hug.

"Hi mum," Lysander said.

"And why have you not answered my letters." Luna said pulling back.

"Luna love they are 13 year old boys they aren't going to answer right away. Now come give your dad a hug." George said.

"Hey dad, you will never guess what we did." Lorcan started only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"Sorry boys but we really have to go. Are you coming with us George?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I'll be there later. Fred is going to meet you guys there and I'll watch the shop and then once he is done I'll go over but we will both be there for dinner." George said.

"And boys you can tell me once I get to the store because it seems that someone is getting impatient." George said making Lorcan and Lysander laugh.

"Luna are you and Katie coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, Katie is downstairs waiting for this group." Luna told her.

"OKAY EVERYONE I WANT YOU ALL OUT IN FRONT OF THE STORE!" Hermione yelled over all the noise.

"AND NO TAKING PRODUCTS WITH YOU!" Ginny added. "That means you James." Ginny said grabbing James by the collar and holding her hand out in front of him.

"Fine," James said unloading all the stuff he had in his pockets.

"Albus you too." Hermione said seeing Albus trying to sneak down the stairs.

"So close," James said thinking that Albus was going to make it out of there.

Ginny and Hermione just looked at the two of them. "Do you think we were born yesterday?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now come on everyone is outside already." Hermione added.

When they got outside the Wotter Clan was taking up a good chunk of the street. "Is this everyone?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Yes," Luna said.

"Okay one more thing before we go. Accio, Accio, Accio, Accio!" Hermione said and watched as hundreds of products came out of the most unexpected places.

"FRED!" Katie yelled as she watched most of the products come out of her husband's pockets.

"It was in case someone wanted to buy something on the street." Fred said with an innocent face that wasn't fooling Katie.

"You were going to bring products to sell? In the muggle world?" Katie said slapping his arm. Fred couldn't come up with a response to that.

"George you better not bring anything with you when you come, or else." Hermione threatened.

"Me? Would I do anything?" George asked. "Okay I won't do anything." George said when all Hermione did was glare at him.

"Okay let's go." Ginny said gathering everyone and herding them to the muggle side.

"We have 3 cars and five people to a car and don't try and trick the driver into driving you somewhere else because we already told them not to listen to you." Ginny said. A couple of years ago Teddy had changed himself to look like Harry and told their driver there had been change in plans. Ginny and Harry spent hours trying to find Teddy, Chris, Lucy and Molly. Teddy had them traveling all around London.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of Alexander Amosu. "Okay let's do this." Ginny said mostly to herself though.

The Wotter Clan made it into Alexander Amosu to find that Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger as well as Teddy and Victoire were already in there.

"Teddy?" Ginny said shocked. Ginny loved her son very much but one thing he was not was punctual: normally he was at least 15 minutes late. "Victoire must be rubbing off on you because you are early, you're never early."

"I told him the appointment was 15 minutes earlier than it actually was so technically we were late." Victoire said with a slight laugh.

"Yup, Teddy here came barging in apologising to you." Mrs. Granger said with a laugh.

"Is that right dear?" Ginny asked.

Teddy just rolled his eyes. "Hahaha yeah they got me and Vicky made me look like a fool. I came in here ranting about how I was sorry and I know I'm always late."

"So the usual," Hermione said joining in on the conversation.

"Hey Aunt Hermione," Teddy said.

"Hey Teddy today would have been the day to be late though because you don't have your fitting for a couple of hours." Hermione said trying to hold back her laugh.

"WHAT!" Teddy shouted jumping up. "You mean now I have to sit here, I'm going to die."

"Oh hush you will be fine. And there he is, Marco." Ginny said giving Marco a kiss on each check.

"Ginny we are in for a big, big day. I mean we have to get 22 men fitted for a suit. So I have my two best tailors and it will take half an hour for each suit so you guys should be out of here is 5 hours give or take." Marco said to the horror of Teddy.

"5 hours," Teddy whispered to Victoire.

"Suck it up." Victoire said. "My fittings can last hours for me alone."

"So who's first?" Marco said.

Hermione pulled out her list. "We are going to have Freddie and Ed. Katie have you decided on the suits?" Hermione said turning to Katie.

"Well Fred is going to have a black pinstripe one. And Freddie is going to be in navy blue while Ed is going to be in charcoal." Katie told Hermione.

"Oh so Freddie decided on the navy?" Hermione said.

Katie nodded. "He wanted to wear red. With his red hair I don't know what goes through his mind." Katie said with a laugh.

"Okay Freddie, Ed you two are up first." Hermione said so they would hear her. Marco took Katie to the suit selection just to make sure it was the right one and then the fittings were underway.

A little after 12 Harry, Ron, Hugo and Lily came strolling in the doors.

"DAD!" "UNCLE HARRY" "UNCLE RON!" "HUGO!" "LILY" Everyone started shouting in excitement especially when they noticed that they were being weighed downed by bags of McDonalds.

"FOOD!" Chris moaned grabbing a bag.

"I don't think so." Emma said grabbing the food out of her son's hand. "You are getting fitted and I am not going to have you dirty your suit before it even leaves the store."

"But mum," Chris said looking at his McChicken longingly. "After you're done." Emma said firmly.

"The faster you get back on the platform the faster they will tailor it and the sooner you can eat." Charlie said as the tailor worked on his suit.

"But dad I am so hungry." Chris moaned.

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders. "You'll live."

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter. The next few chapters are more like filler chapters and will be skipping large chunks of time until James's 6th year where things will start getting more detailed.

Anyway please review!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Love,

lovely42

ps. Review!


	14. Threats, quidditch and boys oh my!

AN: Twice in one week I'm on a roll! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and remember I don't own any of Harry Potter!

* * *

January

"I hate you." Holly said to Lucy for the hundredth time.

"Love you too Holly." Lucy said flashing Holly an award winning smile.

"It is so not fair." Holly moaned.

"What isn't fair?" Cora asked as she joined Lucy and Holly in front of the Ravenclaw fireplace.

"The fact that every year Luc comes back from holiday perfectly tanned and I come back paler: if that is even possible." Holly said with a pout.

"Well you don't have your own private island?" Cora asked teasingly.

"Hey neither do I." Lucy cut in.

Holly only raised her eyebrow in response. "It is my Uncle's and besides we didn't go to the island this year we went to Australia." Lucy replied.

"That is still somewhere hot." Holly replied.

"I know what you are getting at." Lucy said; Holly did the same thing every year.

"Do you really?" Holly asked even though she knew that Lucy really did know.

"I brought back gifts." Lucy said pulling three gifts out of nowhere.

"Is that one for Tiff?" Cora asked pointing to the one that Lucy didn't give out.

"Yeah but she will have to wait until after her detention." Lucy said with a laugh.

"Thank you," Holly said giving Lucy a big hug.

"You're welcome." Lucy said returning the hug. Every year when Lucy leaves for vacation she always gets Holly a new charm for their friendship bracelet and this year was no different.

"You do realise that after 8 you are supposed to go back to your own common room." The annoy perfect said.

"You do realise I don't care?" Lucy replied.  
"Excuse me you cannot speak to me like that." The perfect said offended.

"Jerry just let it go," Cora said one of the only people who knew his name.

"I will not just let it go." Jerry said.

"Jerry it is okay I have permission from my Grandma Minnie so that I can be in here until curfew." Lucy told Jerry.

It looked like Jerry was about to say some cheeky comment back so this year's Head Boy decided to step in.

"Jerry rule number one of surviving at Hogwarts is that the Wotter Clan get away with anything." The handsome Head Boy told Jerry.

"Aiden, you should know that's not true. Molly still doesn't have you." Lucy said winking at Aiden.

"And I am two years older than her and I prefer my face the way it is." Aiden said knowing that ever since Molly broke up with Trace she had her sights set on him.

"I don't know why you don't give her a chance?" Lucy said giving Aiden a serious look.

"Look normally I would but I've already been cornered apparently your male cousins think it is too soon for Molly to try dating again." Aiden told Lucy in his defence.

"First of all it has been months since Trace and Molly broke up and second." Lucy said knowing Molly was going to love her come tomorrow.

"And second what if I could promise you that none of the boys would have a problem with it." Lucy asked excitedly.

"Fine if you could promise that I won't get killed. I mean I do like her and we have been getting closer over the last few months." Aiden said thoughtfully.

"Molly so owes you Luc," Holly whispered to Lucy.

"What are sisters for?" Lucy said waving it off.

"Please you are so going to milk this." Cora said knowing Lucy.

"Is he still talking to himself?" Holly asked Lucy and Cora.

"Aiden snap out of it," Lucy said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry but I can't wait I have always liked Molly. I will see you girls later and Luc once Tiffany comes back you have to leave." Aiden told Lucy as he made his way up to his friend's dorm.

"I bet he is going up to brag that he snagged a Weasley girl." Holly told Lucy and Cora.

"Who wouldn't?" Lucy bragged jokingly.

"Tiff better get up here soon I want to give her the present I got her." Lucy said lying down on the couch.

"I am sure she will be here soon." Cora said use to how impatient Lucy and Holly could be.

OOOOOOOOO

"MOLLY, MOLLY, MOLLY," Lucy screamed as she ran into the common room two hours later.

"Luc what are you screaming about?" Molly said coming down from her dorm: Lucy's voice carries.

"Oh nothing except I am the best sister in the world and you owe me big time." Lucy said skipping towards Molly.

"Okay you have me curious. What did you do?" Molly said.

"I can't tell you that because I think you will prefer if this was a surprise. But all I can say is look really hot for breakfast tomorrow." Lucy told Molly seeing how Molly would not be happy with no information.

"That's it?" Molly asked shocked.

"Well there is more but you can't know yet." Lucy told her.

"I can't believe you sometimes. You coming screaming your head off for me and now you can't tell me anything." Molly said annoyed.

"Molly," Lucy said raising her eyebrow.

"Fine I will make sure I look hot for tomorrow. Now I am going to bed." Molly said turning around and walking up the girl's stairs.

"Night," Lucy yelled up the stairs after her.

"Hey Rosie can I borrow you for a minute?" Lucy asked standing behind Rose and Albus.

"Sure Luc," Rose said following Lucy to an empty corner.

"I need a huge favour." Lucy told.

"Okay lay it on me." Rose said knowing that Lucy really needed some help.

"Basically I need you to help me talk to all the guys in the family and let them be okay with Molly dating Aiden and that they will not kill, maim, prank, and injure or all of the above to Aiden." Lucy told Rose.

"Are we counting Teddy in that group?" Rose asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah but I think we can leave him for last." Lucy told Rose.

"We can have Vicky or Lils deal with him." Rose said casually.

"And the rest?" Lucy asked.

"I can speak to Arthur, James, Freddie, Albus, and get someone to speak to Teddy. You will deal with Chris, Ed, Brandon, and the twins." Rose said quickly braking up the cousins.

"Why do you get Arthur? I mean he is my brother." Lucy asked confused.

"It is because he is your brother," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Okay I say the sooner we finish this the better." Rose told Lucy.

"You guys take this stuff way to seriously." Lucy told Rose.

"Yeah we do but you love us for it." Rose said smiling sweetly at Lucy.

"I guess," Lucy replied teasingly.

"Come on I see Ed talking to Amber." Rose said pushing Lucy towards Edmund.

"Ed we need to talk," Lucy said once she regained her balance.

"I didn't do it." Edmund said quickly.

"You don't even know what you did." Lucy said glaring at Edmund.

"Yeah but I know I didn't do it." Edmund said.

"Well since you didn't do anything you won't have any problems in agreeing to not do anything to any of Molly's new boyfriends." Lucy said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Hold on a second I didn't agree to that." Edmund said not liking where this was going.

"I think you will agree to it." Lucy threatened.

"You don't have anything on me." Edmund challenged.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucy said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I," Edmund stuttered. "Fine," Edmund caved: he saw Lucy and Rose talking earlier and he knew that Rose had something on him.

"Perfect I am glad you are so cooperative." Lucy said smiling too sweetly.

"What does that mean?" Edmund asked quietly. As if she heard him Rose's voice suddenly raised in volume.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENES IN OUR LOVE LIFE. AND YOU WILL NOT HURT OR DO ANYTHING TO HER BOYFRIEND." Rose yelled at Chris.

"It is my job to make sure that you girls aren't taken advantage of." Chris said weakly.

"Trust me when I say the Weasley and Potter girls can take care of themselves." Rose said quieter.

"Fine I won't do anything." Chris said with a pout. "But," Chris added. "If something does happen I am allowed the body once you girls are done with it." Chris said with a smile.

"Deal," Rose said. "Now where are James and Al?" Rose said looking around the common room.

"Upstairs in James's dorm with Freddie," Chris told Rose feeling sorry for the next boys on her list.

"Thanks." Rose said over her shoulder.

"And if anyone sees Arthur tell him I am looking for him." Rose yelled from the top of the boy's staircase.

"I feel sorry for Arthur." A random Gryffindor commented to his friend.

OOOOOOOO

"I still think it could work." Freddie complained from his spot on the bed.

James just glared at him before turning his attention back to the problem at hand. "We can't just hang in the stands we need an in."

"We know James you said that already." Albus said not really into the conversation at hand.

"Albus you know how important this is to me." James said harshly.

"Yes I do that is why I am here. But you do realise that you will end up captain anyway so you shouldn't have to suck up." Albus told James.

"Al, Freddie you both know as well as I that Chris leaves after next year which means I could become captain in my fourth year as long as it doesn't go to someone else." James said.

"We know but what does this have to do with spying on the other teams?" Freddie asked. Both Freddie and Albus loved quidditch but James liked it almost more than breathing.

"If I put in the extra effort Chris will see that I deserve to be the captain more than the senior members. And one way to do that is to gain intellect on the other teams." James told them as he went to his trunk.

"And because of this I asked Aunt Hermione to help me with some things." James said pulling some huge board out of his trunk.

"Bloody hell how did that fit?' Freddie asked curious.

"I also had Aunt Hermione expand the trunk because I couldn't fit anything other than my quidditch ideas in there." James replied sheepishly.

"James what is that?" Albus said horrified.

"This is an expanding chart for all the information we gain on the other teams." James said looking at his colour coded chart lovingly.

"James that thing is taller than you standing on Freddie's shoulders." Albus said looking at the board they were supposed to fill in horror.

"Well we need to get a lot of information. I have spaces for any and all game plays, a space for profiles on each member, a space for play and player statics, space for meeting times, space for scores, space for point keeping, space for any and all secret meetings, space for broom type, space for information that we gathered but found not that important and finally space for the level we think each team is at. The closer to ten they are the better they are." James finished.

"James I think it is time you admit you have a problem." Freddie said is a reassuring voice.

"I don't have a problem I just happen to be very passionate about it." James defended himself. James pulled out his wand and Freddie and Albus watched in horror as James start to levitate a large filing cabinet.

"Fine Freddie and I will help you with this plan." Albus said already starting to regret saying that.

"Excellent," James said in a creepy voice.

"Yeah if you want my help you won't do that ever again." Freddie said with a laugh.

"That is fine. Okay, first thing we need to do is the player profile. And I think it would be beneficial to us if we started with the captains." James said taking out his wand.

"So Albus please name the captains and what we know of them so far." James said.

"Well the Hufflepuff captain is Ella Wood she is in 5th year and this is her first year of being captain. She plays keeper like her father Oliver Wood and would kill us if she found out we were doing this." Albus said with a smile.

"Al, she will get over it." James said waving it off.

"The Slytherin caption is Jackson Collins he is a 7th year and this is his second year as captain. And from what I heard he is mean on the field and at practise he won't accept anything but the best." Freddie told James.

"But what is he like outside of the pitch?" James asked thoughtfully.

"He is very nice." Albus said speaking up.

"And you know this?" James questioned.

"Scor and I were in the Slytherin common room and he gave us a couple of pointers on transfiguration." Albus said casually.

"So I think we need to make sure he is never mad before a game because otherwise it will cause the players to work harder." James said jotting that little point down.

"And the Ravenclaw captain is Aiden Smith -" Albus was cut off by the sound of yelling coming from the common room.

"Mark didn't try to pull a prank by himself again did he? Because he is still in detention for the last one," Freddie commented.

"No, he isn't stupid enough to prank Rosie: she would eat him alive." James said turning back to his board.

"We need to get some spies on some of the captains and teams so we can learn more." James told them.

"But who would do that?" Freddie asked.

As if an answer to their prayers Rose stormed into the dorm. "Umm can I ask what you are doing?" Albus asked worried.

"I'll tell you why I am here I can't believe the three of you...why are there only four beds in this room?" Rose said changing the discussion.

"Oh there are 13 Gryffindor boys in our year so Grandma Minnie said it would be okay if Freddie Mark and I all shared a dorm meant of five people." James bragged.

"That's not fair Hannah and I have to share with three other girls." Rose pouted.

"Rosie you could always join us if you wanted." Freddie said already knowing her answer.

"No thank you I can't even see the floor." Rose said with a smile.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Albus said.

"Right I heard that you three have agreed to prank any and all of Molly's new boyfriends because of her breakup with Trace." Rose said with her hands on her hips.

"Well someone has to look out for her." James said not really into the conversation.

"Yes well Aiden Smith is planning on asking her out so you boys better not do anything to him." Rose threatened.

"I'm sorry did you just say Aiden Smith." James said shocked. Rose nodded in response.

"_We could use this to our advantage."_ James said in Parseltongue to Albus.

"_But do you really think that Molly would do that?_" Albus replied.

"_I think I can be very persuasive_" James said with a smirk.

"Can you not do that face while you are speaking Parseltongue because it is kind of creepy?" Rose said.

"_Sorry_," James hissed.

"In English," Freddie said rolling his eyes.

"Right sorry, it is just second nature." James said.

"So will you lay off Aiden." Rose questioned.

"Fine we will but if he hurts her all promise are off." Albus said warningly.

"Deal: and you might want to give Teddy a heads up because I am sending in Lils tomorrow." Rose told them as she sat down on the only clean bed.

"Have you sent Teddy your owl yet?" Albus asked James.

"Yeah I sent it over an hour ago: just after dinner. I guess I could email him but he never really checks unless we are away on vacation." James said thoughtfully.

"Well you could always not tell him." Fred suggested.

"Yeah right like that is going to happen." Rose said rolling her eyes. "The Potter siblings are tight." Rose said.

"Tight?" Albus questioned.

"I was trying something new." Rose said with a shrug.

"Well I wouldn't and how about you email him and text him Al." James told Albus turning back to the board.

"James what is that? It is huge," Rose said looking at the giant board.

"This is my secret weapon to win the quidditch cup." James told Rose gleefully.

"When did you have the time to make this?" Rose asked curiously.

"I had your mum help me with some of the stuff." James told Rose. While James and Rose were talking Albus had started to rummage through James trunk.

"James where is your laptop?" Albus asked since he couldn't find it.

"Secret compartment," James told Albus.

"Thanks," Albus said pulling James's laptop out from the trunk. Albus also grabbed James's iPhone from his bedside.

"_What's your password?_" Albus asked in Parseltongue so not to be over heard.

"_It spells dogs._" James quickly told Albus.

"Really? I guess that makes it easy to remember." Albus said laughing while he unlocked James's iPhone.

"Just send the text and email." James said rolling his eyes.

"James you do know that Roxy is best friends with Zoey and Zoey won't give you information." Rose told them.

"Thank you Rosie," James said sarcastically.

"No problem Jamie." Rose said sweetly.

"Okay I sent the email and I agree with Rosie the players won't talk. We need them to talk to someone else and we talk to that person." Albus said smartly.

"Why don't we just get Chris to make out with one of them and then they might tell him." Freddie suggested.

"That's a good idea but we can't use Chris because he is the captain and the other captains will know something is up." James said thoughtfully.

"And we don't want to hurt anyone's feeling." Rose added.

"Right we don't want to force people into saying anything just start conversations that will get them talking about what we want to know." Albus agreed.

"Are you sure that the three of you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?" Freddie asked as the three of them used all their cunning to plan out situation for them to get their information.

"The hat suggested it," Rose, Albus and James said at the same time.

"Why am I not surprised?" Freddie said rolling his eyes.

OOOOOOOOO

"Do I look hot enough for you Luc?" Molly asked the next morning in the common room.

"You look really good Molls." Lucy said sincerely. And Molly did look really good in her dark wash skinny jeans a pair of Guess boots and a cute shirt and cardigan from Gucci.

"Hey Molly," Victoire said coming into the common room.

"Hey Vicky, what are you doing in here?" Molly asked confused. Victoire never came into the common room until after breakfast because the head suit was closer to the Great Hall.

"I came here to wish you good luck. All I could hear last night was... AHHH!" Victoire screamed as someone tackled her to the ground.

"She doesn't know yet." Lucy whispered harshly into Victoire's ear.

"Oh my bad," Victoire said. "Now get off me Luc," Victoire told her as she shoved Lucy off her.

"Okay what is going on?" Molly said putting her hands on her hips and looking like her Grandma Molly.

"Trust me you will love it." Lucy said pushing Victoire out of the common room.

"Hey I wasn't done!" Molly yelled after them but it was pointless because they just kept walking faster away.

"Molly, do you think we can just leave without Brooke?" Sydney suggested.

"Sydney we can't leave without her." Molly said having to go through this every day.

"But I need my coffee," Sydney whined.

"Brooke should be down soon so hold your horses." Molly said sitting down beside Sydney on the couch.

"Fine," Sydney said. "You look good today is something going on that I should know about? A reporter isn't coming to Hogwarts again? You promised that you would give me heads up after my bad hair day was documented in the Prophet." Sydney said overreacting.

"Sydney a reporter isn't coming to Hogwarts." Molly said rolling her eyes. "And I don't know why I am dressed up Luc just told me to look my best."

"I think rolling eyes is a family trait because every single person in the Wotter Clan can roll their eyes perfectly." Brooke said walking down the stairs.

"About time," Sydney said jumping off the couch.

"Come on we need to get Sydney some coffee." Molly said as the three girls made their way out of the common room.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Sydney asked once she was at the Gryffindor table drinking her coffee.

"I need to go to the library to get a book for our charms essay." Brooke told them.

"I already finished that you can look at mine if you need to. And I don't know what I am going to do but I am sure something will come up." Molly said her mind drifting to the conversation Lucy and she had last night.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" A voice from behind them said.

"Aiden, of course," Molly said giving him her flirtiest smile.

"Molly I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Aiden asked casually as he took a bite out of his apple.

"And I would be going as?" Molly questioned leaning in.

"My girlfriend I would hope." Aiden answered quickly.

"What made you change your mind? I thought that you were too scared." Molly asked with a smile.

"Someone talked a little sense into me." Aiden replied with a wink.

"In that case I would be honoured. As much as I would love to continue this don't you have a meeting to host?" Molly asked nodding towards the perfects that were leaving the Hall.

"Rain check?" Aiden asked getting a nod from Molly in response.

"You look breath taking by the way." Aiden said kissing Molly's check just before he got up.

"Did that just happen?" Brooke asked Sydney once Aiden was out of ear shot.

"That just happened." Sydney told Brooke nodding in shock.

The three girls waited until Aiden was out of the Hall before they started screaming at the top of their lungs. Molly seeing Lucy at the Hufflepuff table ran towards her. Once Molly was a few feet away from Lucy she launched herself at her.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Aiden just asked me out I don't know what you said but thank you." Molly said squeezing Lucy so tight she was turning blue.

"Can't breathe," Lucy wheezed out causing Molly to loosen her grip.

"You're welcome," Lucy said laughing.

"I can't believe you talked him into it, Luc." Molly said.

"Trust me it wasn't hard he was already head over heels for you." Lucy told her.

"Well thank you anyway sis, and I don't want to know what you said to get the boys to agree to lay off him." Molly told Lucy.

"I had help," Lucy said winking at Rose.

* * *

AN: I hoped you guys liked this chapter please review I really love getting them!

Review! Review! Review!

Love,

lovely42


	15. New York Anyone?

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and the town house mentioned in this chapter is a real place that I wish I owned!

* * *

February

"No," Hannah repeated for the hundredth time.

"Please, please, please," James begged.

"No I am not spying on the Hufflepuff team for you." Hannah told James.

"But I only need a couple more points on them and then my chart will be complete for this year." James told Hannah as he followed her through the corridors.

"I'll make you a deal." Hannah said carefully: making a deal with anyone in the Wotter Clan was like making a deal with the devil.

"If you can tell me why Rose has been moping around for the last few days I will spy on them for one hour at their next practise." Hannah said.

"The whole practise and you have a deal." James said sticking his hand out.

"Two hours," Hannah said cautiously.

"Three and you have a deal." James said.

Hannah was about to agree when something click. "No way, they only got the pitch for three hours that is the whole practise. Two hours and no more," Hannah said firmly.

"Deal," James said shaking her hand. James attention was suddenly brought to the pack of giggling girls following them.

"I don't know why they don't find something else to do." James complained to Hannah.

"Haven't you heard? You dad is Harry Potter," Hannah said in fake awe.

"Haha you are so funny," James said rolling his eyes. "Anyway Rosie is upset because she can't go to fashion week with mum, Lily and Aunt Hermione." James told Hannah.

"Fashion week?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Yeah, mum and Aunt Hermione have been going to New York for fashion week since the year after my mum and dad got married. Then when Rosie was four they took her with them and the next year Lils joined them. Ever since then it has been a tradition they always stay in the town house we have in Manhattan." James informed Hannah.

"And she can't go this year because she is here." Hannah said to herself.

"Exactly and Lils sent her a letter last week asking what designer she wanted them to make sure they went too." James told Hannah as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

Hannah didn't even say the password when the door swung open. "Why did it not ask us for the password?" Hannah asked suspiciously.

"Umm...I did say that password you must not have heard me. Bye," James said leaving Hannah quickly.

"Those Potter's are hiding something." Hannah said to herself.

"They always are but if I were you I wouldn't bother trying to figure it out. They could murder the Queen in front of her best officers and no one would ever find evidence that they did it." Rose said from behind Hannah making her jump.

"Bloody Hell Rosie; don't do that to me." Hannah said clutching her heart.

"Sorry," Rose said not really sorry.

"Please I know you love to scare me." Hannah said with a smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rose said innocently.

"Sure you don't?" Hannah said sarcastically.

"Come on I'm set up over here." Rose said leading Hannah over to the table she was working at.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked sitting across from her.

"My potions essay that Al said he wouldn't help me with." Rose grumbled.

"Well you did set his essay on fire." Hannah said.

"By accident," Rose said as if that explained everything.

"Well I have to write a letter so you do your essay and I'll work on my letter." Hannah said having a brilliant idea.

OOOOOOOO

Harry was on his way to the garage when he heard a noise coming from the floo room. "Hello is anyone in here." Harry asked sticking his head into the room.

"Harry thank God I found you." Hermione said stepping out of the fireplace.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked seeing Hermione's stressed face.

"Yes something is wrong. I am a horrible mum." Hermione wailed.

"Hermione what are you talking about? You are a great mum, aunt, sister, and friend." Harry said soothingly.

"No I'm not because I can't even tell when my daughter is upset even though she was giving me hints." Hermione said rushed.

"Do you want me to get Ginny?" Harry asked seeing Hermione look really upset.

"Please," Hermione asked her grip on the letter tightening.

"Is that letter what brought all this on?" Harry asked casually.

"Yes it is," Hermione said not going into any more detail.

"GIN CAN YOU COME TO THE LIVING ROOM HERMIONE IS HERE AND NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!" Harry yelled up the stairs on as they made their way to the living room.

"Harry do you think Ginny heard that?" Herminie asked.

"Of course she did." Harry said not even worried. Not even five minutes later Ginny walked into the living room.

"Hey Hermione what are you doing here?" Ginny asked happy to see her friend.

"Oh Ginny I am a terrible person," Hermione cried throwing herself into Ginny's arms.

"What happened?" Ginny asked worried.

"Just look at this letter." Hermione sobbed handing the letter to Ginny.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I am not sure if Rose has mentioned me or not but I am her friend Hannah Helling. I was writing to inform you about your daughter's welfare. James just told me, more liked bribed though, about your tradition of going to New York for fashion week. I am sure you didn't realise it but Rose is quite upset that she is unable to go with you this year. I hope I am not over stepping my boundaries but I think it would help Rose if you spoke to her about not going. At the moment she is being very quiet and dare I say it well behaved: she hasn't even gotten into a fight with Scorpius and normally she never misses out. I would appreciate it if you did not mention this letter to Rose but I know she just needs to know that you can make new traditions.

Sincerely Hannah Helling

"Hermione I don't see how this makes you a bad mother." Ginny said after she finished reading the letter.

"I'm just going to go. I promised Lily that once I picked her up from school I would take her to her Uncle Kingsley's office for a bit." Harry said excusing himself.

"But don't you see. Rosie dropped hints that she was upset about not being able to go to fashion week and I didn't realise. I wouldn't have realised unless Hannah wrote me this letter." Hermione said freaking out.

"You could talk to her or..." Ginny said getting a look in her eyes that all of her kids have had in their eyes at one point.

OOOOOOOOO

Ginny and Hermione were standing in front of an apartment building in the middle of London.

"Come on she is on the fifth floor." Hermione said looking at the list of residents.

"Why does this building look familiar?" Ginny asked looking at the building intently.

"Because you own one just like this but down the street." Hermione replied opening the door.

"That's right. We just have too many properties for me to keep track of. I don't think even Harry knows all of them off by heart." Ginny commented as they walked up the flights of stairs.

"Okay this is it," Hermione said knocking on door 24.

"Hello I am sorry but we aren't interested in what you are selling." The woman who opened the door said.

"Mrs. Helling?" Ginny said causing Mrs. Helling to stop closing the door.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" Mrs. Helling said looking at Ginny and Hermione. Once Mrs. Helling got a good look at the two of them she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

"You're Hermione Weasley and you're Ginny Potter." Mrs. Helling stated.

"Yes we are and we were wondering if we could speak with you privately." Ginny said seeing a couple of the neighbours sticking their heads out to get a good look at them.

"Of course, come in." Mrs. Helling said not knowing what they were here for.

OOOOOOOO

"Hannah, why can't you tell me?" Rose asked.

"There is nothing to tell." Hannah said acting cool.

"Please ever since you got that owl from your mum you have been on pins and needles. I know something is up so tell me what it is." Rose said, stopping Hannah in the middle of the corridor.

"Rosie we are going to be late of History of Magic." Hannah said warningly.

"Professor Binns won't even notice that we aren't there." Rose said wanting to know what was going on with her friend.

"Come on Hannah you tell me everything. We are best friends." Rose said with her best puppy dog face.

"I know we are but I think you should take your own advice. You have been moody all week and you haven't told me why." Hannah said causing Rose to flinch.

"Your right," Rose sighed.

"It is just that my mum and I always go to New York for fashion week with my Aunt Ginny and Lily but since I am at Hogwarts I can't go with them this year. And I don't want them to not go but I really don't want them to go without me." Rose told Hannah.

"Rose you know that as soon as you leave Hogwarts you will be able to go with them again." Hannah said soothingly.

"I know that but it's not the same. We always tried to go to every show but we never made it because mum and Aunt Ginny have to talk to each designer and then we all got at least one piece from their collection. And it was just a lot of fun. In my family it is hard to get alone time with just them." Rose told Hannah and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Oh," Hannah said suddenly sad.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I will tell you later right now we have to get to class." Hannah said grabbing Rose's hand and sprinting down the corridor.

"I hate having History last on a Friday because the class just seems so much longer." Rose moaned.

"Are you okay you have been really quiet?" Rose asked feeling Hannah's forehead.

"Rosie I think someone is waiting for you." Hannah said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked Hannah. Hannah only nodded her head towards someone in the corridor.

"Mum," Rose said running towards her mum.

"Rosie sweetie," Hermione said pulling Rose into a big hug.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Rose asked pulling out of the hug.

"Well I knew you were upset about not being able to come with your Aunt, Lily and I to fashion week this year so I decided to take you out of school for fashion week." Hermione said excitedly.

"Really," Rose asked excitedly.

"Yes and I thought you might want to bring Hannah since you guys are so close so I invited her and her mum." Hermione said happily.

"This is so great I have to pack." Rose said getting ahead of herself.

"Hannah already did that and I already told your Grandma that you and Hannah would be leaving right after class. So come on." Hermione said walking towards Hannah.

"Surprise," Hannah said weakly.

Rose just dove at Hannah and pulled her into the biggest hug she could muster. "Thank you. You are the best friend a girl could ask for." Rose said.

"You're not mad?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Why would I be mad?" Rose asked confused.

"But you were just saying that you liked it because it gave you guys alone time and time to bond." Hannah whispered so Hermione couldn't hear.

"I meant all my other family members not you." Rose said waving it off.

"Now come on we are going to miss our portkey, otherwise." Rose said knowing the drill.

"How did you know we would be taking a portkey?" Hannah asked.

"I have been doing this since I was four I know the drill." Rose said laughing.

"Great let's go." Hannah said walking side by side with Rose.

"Now we are going to meet up with Carol, Lily and Ginny at our house." Hermione told the two girls.

"Wait Hannah did you pack my Lana Marks bag?" Rose asked suddenly stopping them from walking.

"Yes I packed your bag since we will be gone for the 9th till the 16th I packed almost all of your stuff." Hannah said remembering how she spent over four hours packing Rose's things.

"When did you have the time to do that?" Rose asked knowing how big her wardrobe was.

"I could only do a bit at a time. I started with the things you don't use all the time and this morning I finished the last bit off." Hannah told Rose.

"You really didn't have to do that Hannah." Rose said giving Hannah another hug.

"I wanted to." Hannah said sincerely.

"Earl Grey," Hermione said to the gargoyle causing it to move aside.

"Hermione, Rosie, and Miss Helling it is nice to see all of you." Professor McGonagall said from behind her desk.

"Rosie sweetie, how are you?" Albus Dumbledore's portrait asked.

"Good. Grandpa did you hear I get to go to fashion week." Rose squealed to the portrait.

"I did hear. Now have fun and you're Grandma Minnie and I can't wait to hear about it when you get back." Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"I promise I will." Rose said excitedly.

"Now get going." Professor McGonagall said sweetly.

"Bye Grandma Minnie, Grandpa. Weasley Place," Rose shouted stepping into the fireplace.

"Okay Hannah it's your turn." Hermione said gently. "And remember it is Weasley Place." Hermione said not wanting her to get lost in the floo network.

"Weasley Place," Hannah said calmly. Hermione waited until the flames died down before she also stepped into the fireplace. Before she could leave Professor McGonagall starting speaking with her.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace a few minutes later it was to see Rose snapping her fingers in front of Hannah's face.

"Rosie don't be rude." Hermione lightly scolded.

"Mum she has been standing like this for five minutes not moving." Rose said but she did stop the snapping.

"This is your house?" Hannah finally got out.

"Yeah it is but it is not as nice as Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's. Our house only has three floors theirs has four." Rose told Hannah quietly.

"Hannah dear are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine. I was just shocked. You have a beautiful home Mrs. Weasley." Hannah said.

Weasley Place was just as magnificent as Potter Manor but it also had a warm feeling throughout it. The whole manor was painted in soft warm colours and you couldn't help but feel at home as soon as you walked into the Manor.

"This place is huge." Hannah said looking around in awe.

"You will just love my room. And I can show you my broom." Rose said excitedly.

"That will have to wait until we get back because we have to leave soon." Ginny said coming out from the living room.

"Aunt Ginny," Rose said running to give her a hug.

"Aunt Ginny this is Hannah my best friend," Rose said introducing Hannah to Ginny.

"And what am I chopped liver," A stern voice said from behind Ginny.

"Lils," Rose screamed as the two of them hugged each other.

"I've missed you." Lily said tightening the hug.

"I missed you too Lils." Rose replied.

"Hey Rosie," Hugo said from his spot on the couch.

"Hey Hugo," Rose said giving him a quick hug.

"Daddy," Rose said happily seeing her dad in the corner talking to Uncle Harry.

"Rosie darling, how is Hogwarts? No boys messing with you because I will go down there myself if they are." Ron said causing Rose to just roll her eyes.

"I missed you too Daddy," Rose said causing Ron to smile.

"What about me don't I get a hug?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Hey Uncle Harry," Rose said giving him a hug.

Rose turned her head and saw that Hannah was standing in the doorway not coming in the living room. "Hannah get in here I want to introduce you to everyone." Rose said giving Hannah a look.

"Hannah this is Lily Potter, Hugo, my brother, my dad, my mum, who I think you have already met, my Aunt Ginny and my Uncle Harry." Rose said pointing to each person.

"It is nice meeting all of you." Hannah said politely.

"She is so polite: why can't our children be like that all the time?" Ginny said to Harry.

"I would like to see that." Harry replied with a laugh.

"Mum when do we have to leave?" Rose asked turning her attention to her mum.

"We have to leave in ten minutes we are just waiting for Carol." Hermione told Rose.

"Ginny you have the keys to the town house right?" Harry asked Ginny raising his eyebrows.

"Of course," Harry gave Ginny a significant look.

"I mean I think I forgot them in my luggage how about we get them right now." Ginny said dragging Harry out of the living room.

"Did that just happen?" Hannah asked Rose shocked.

"Sadly yes, yes it did." Rose said.

"They always do that. They act like bloody teenagers who have to shag every five minutes." Ron said.

"Ronald language," Hermione said offended.

"Well it's true you would think they would be a bit more discrete." Ron said still not liking the idea of Ginny and Harry doing anything other than hand holding.

"They do realise that the luggage is in here right." Hugo said pointing to the pile of luggage in the corner.

"I doubt that matters to them." Rose said sitting down beside Hugo.

All conversations were interrupted when not five minutes later they heard a pop. "Mistress Hermione a Mrs. Helling is here." A young elf said.

"Thank you, Hope." Hermione said causing the little elf to smile and bow before she left with a pop.

"Hermione lovely place you have here." Carol Helling said as she was lead into the living room by Hope.

"Thank you, Carol. Do you have everything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I shrunk it and have it in my purse." Carol told Hermione.

"If you don't mind can you enlarge it and place it in the corner with the rest of the bags." Hermione said pulling out a list of things that had to be done.

"Mum the portkey is going to active soon." Rose warned looking at the clock.

"Right someone needs to get Harry and Ginny." Hermione said not wanting to be the one to do that.

"I'll do it. They normally stop right away when they hear me coming down the hall." Lily said getting up.

Lily started skipping through the halls yelling for her parents. A couple minutes later Lily returned with her parents.

"We only have a few minutes so everyone grab a couple of bags and grab hold of the portkey." Ginny said as everyone rushed to say goodbye and grab a bag.

"We will see you girls next week and I promise I will send the howlers for you if James, Al or Teddy do something while you are away." Harry told Ginny just before the portkey active.

In a whirlwind of colours the girls disappeared.

"So Hugo what do you want to do?" Ron asked once the girls were gone.

"Can we go go-carting?" Hugo asked excitedly. Since the girls were gone it meant that the boys got to fool around and do guy stuff without getting yelled at.

OOOOOOOOO

"So how are we getting to the town house?" Lily asked as soon as they landed.

"I was thinking we should take a taxi since it would take too long to walk with all these bags." Ginny said as Hermione went to wave down a couple of taxies.

"Okay let's split our luggage into the two taxies and Carol you can come with me in the first one and the rest go with Hermione in the second one." Ginny said organizing everything.

"4 East 80th Street," Ginny said as soon as she and Carol were in the taxi.

"Damn," The car driver muttered to himself knowing the house Ginny was talking about.

It took a grand total of ten minutes to make it to the townhouse.

"Wow this is beautiful," Carol commented as she pulled her coat tighter to herself.

"Wait until you see the inside. I think this is one of my favourite townhouses." Ginny told Carol.

"You mean to tell me you have more?" Carol said her eyes widening.

"We have a few but that is beside the point. I will be a minute." Ginny said excusing herself. Ginny went to the door and knocked to see if anyone was still there this late: normally they all left by 6:30.

Ginny was just about to open the door by herself when someone opened it for her.

"Mrs. Potter," Joe said smiling warmly to her.

"Joe, how are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Potter now how about I help you with all those bags you must have. And would you like the same bedrooms opened?" Joe asked Ginny.

"Yes please and can we have two more as well because we brought Rosie friend and the girl's mother." Ginny informed Joe.

"Of course I will get someone on that right away." Joe said opening the door to allow Ginny to step inside.

"It really is beautiful but I think really have to get the furniture changed it just screams we have money." Ginny said crinkling her nose.

"I think the house in general screams that." Joe said with a smirk.

"I guess you are right but still." Ginny said just before Joe excused himself to get some other people to help with the luggage.

"Okay Joe and some other people are coming to help with the bags." Ginny told Carol, Hermione, Lily, Rose and Hannah, who arrived while Ginny was inside.

"Joe is here?" Lily and Rose asked excitedly.

"Yes he is. Now why don't you girls grab a bag and show Hannah where she will be staying. Hannah you can choose between sharing a room with Rosie and I am sure that Lily will join you for most of the night. Or you can use the one on the top floor but it would just be you so I am not sure how you would feel about that." Ginny said as five men and Joe came out of the town house and started unloading the luggage.

"I think I would prefer to share with Rosie. If that's okay with you," Hannah asked quickly.

"This is great and Lils you can stay with us too and we can have a sleepover." Rose said excited as the three girls ran into the townhouse.

"Wow I am so happy we went to your house first." Hannah said when she went into the central foyer.

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"Because I am pretty sure I would pass out. This place is bigger than my entire apartment building." Hannah said causing Rose and Lily to be a little uncomfortable. Both of them were use to this reaction. First they would become friends but once they found out about all the money they had their friends started treating them differently: like royalty or used them to get things.

"I am so excited I have never been to New York. The two of you have to show me around okay." Hannah asked. Even though Hannah didn't know it her acting normal meant the world to Rose and Lily, who didn't want Rose to get hurt again.

"It is so pretty here and I am so glad you get to see it covered in snow and not when it is raining." Lily said; she loved New York.

"Don't tell my parents but I think I would want to move here when I am older." Lily told Rose and Hannah.

"Have fun telling your dad he is going to flip. He checks on Teddy like once a week and he still lives in London." Rose said as Hannah started to look around. A pile of papers caught her eyes. She looked at them and saw they were ads to rent this place when the Potter's weren't using it. Hannah picked up the ad and the more she read the more her eyes got bigger.

_**The Woolworth Mansion Off Fifth Avenue**_

_THE RETAIL MAGNATE  
By the late 1890s, the retail chain of Frank Woolworth was expanding so rapidly that he was able to engage Charles Pierpont Henry Gilbert, the famed architect of mansions in the French Gothic style who had just completed a prime example at Fifth Avenue and East 79th Street known today as the Ukrainian Institute, to design one for him at 80th and Fifth Avenue. In 1910, Woolworth went downtown to build his own skyscraper 792 feet high at Broadway and Park Place. At the same time, from 1911 - 1915, he engaged C.P.H. Gilbert again to design houses back uptown on East 80 Street: 2 East 80, 4 East 80 and 6 East 80._

_All three townhouses remain today. Flanked by two 25' wide sister buildings, the middle mansion, 4 East 80 Street, is an astounding 35' wide, and is now offered for sale._

_THE RESIDENCE  
Completed in 1916, the imposing limestone façade of this neo-French Renaissance mansion features a central foyer opening to a grand entry hall providing access to the main residence. With a massive fireplace, the enormous entry includes three closets and an elegant powder room, access to a kitchen in the rear as well as the wide landing of the grand master staircase._

_The parlour floor begins with a front drawing room spanning 35 feet with a huge fireplace, three floor-to-ceiling windows and a sensation of immense scale. Ceilings reach over 14 feet and the center landing affords a large sitting room that connects the front drawing room to the deep formal dining room. With the capacity to seat over 50, the dining room features a large fireplace and that ends in a rear solarium morning room ideal for breakfast as it is positioned next to a serving kitchen. The kitchen includes a seating area, ample storage and a dumb waiter to the service kitchen below._

_The third floor includes a 35 foot-wide wood-paneled library, wet bar, and powder room. In the rear there is a two-bedroom suite with two large full baths and ample closet space. The fourth floor master suite encompasses a grand bedroom, two sitting rooms and two full baths with dressing rooms positioned on opposite ends of the master suite. The fifth floor features two large bedrooms with full baths and a gym._

_The first five floors are capped by a brilliant stained-glass skylight positioned above the staircase. Above, the sixth floor is an additional level presently built out for a private office with a full bath and a powder room and the seventh floor is a two-bedroom staff suite with two full baths, a separate kitchen and elevator access. The lowest level includes a suite of offices and outdoor space. An elevator services all levels._

_While the other great mansions that have come on the market in New York have been shells requiring total renovation, this is the only mansion to be formally available that has been fully renovated in a traditional prewar style. Never before could one acquire such a magnificent building in this condition - truly a rare opportunity not to be missed._

_Also available for rent at $210,000/month._

_(AN: this is a real townhouse in New York and it is for sale so I got the description from a website. It is really beautiful but costs $90,000,000.00 dollars. I know people don't like the AN in the story because it wreaks the flow but I felt that I should give credit where credit is due.) _

"Wow," Hannah said to herself before she put the ad down.

"I bet I could." Lily said pouting.

"No way, you could stay here for like a couple of months but if you don't come home your mum and dad are coming for you." Rose said trying to prove her point.

Lily grumbled to herself for a minute before she reluctantly agreed with Rose.

"Let's show Hannah to the room you guys will be sharing." Lily said wanting to change the subject.

"You are right. The sooner we go to bed the early we can start shopping. What we normally do is since the first day is kind of like an opening we spend that day just shopping on 5th Avenue. And then the rest of the week we go to the runway shows and sometimes mum and Aunt Ginny get invited to parties." Rose told Hannah but Lily decided to take it from there.

"But they are so boring because we get stuck in the kid's room and everyone there thinks they are better than us. All of them are so stuck up." Lily said deciding to mock them

"Oh look at me my dad owns this, this and this." Lily said acting snobby causing both girls to start laughing.

"But not all of them are bad." Rose said trying to defend some of them.

"I guess, I mean there are a couple of nice kids but I am sure that by the time they are 16 all of them will be snobby." Lily said firmly.

"Really they think that they are better than you?" Hannah asked shocked.

"Yeah but it's not like we brag or anything." Lily said.

"No I just mean the fact that you go to New York every year for fashion week just for fun. I mean that must count for something?" Hannah said quickly backtracking.

"I never thought of it that way." Rose said thought fully.

"Anyway you will agree with me once you meet them and what's worse is that we can't use magic." Lily said with a pout.

"You can't use magic anyway." Hannah said rolling her eyes.

"We are in another country. What the ministry doesn't know won't hurt them." Lily said causing Hannah to laugh.

"I guess. So Rose does that mean we can use magic since we have our wands." Hannah said happily.

"Yup as long as mum, your mum and Aunt Ginny don't find out." Rose said with a smirk.

"So not fair I can't wait until next year." Lily said enviously.

"Here we are," Rose said once they got off the elevator. They were on the third floor and Hannah was amazed by how beautiful it looked.

"I can't wait until the fashion show. My mum said that I can buy one thing as long as reasonable but still. This will be my first designer anything." Hannah said excited.

"Really," Rose asked.

"Yeah, I know it isn't that big of a deal but ever since I saw all of your stuff I have wanted something just as nice." Hannah said blushing.

"Hannah you do know that our parents won't let you pay for anything." Lily informed Hannah.

"No I didn't know that and I don't think I can accept that either. The portkey alone must have cost a lot since it was internationally." Hannah said not comfortable with them buying things for her.

"We will talk about it later. How about we do each other's nails I brought my nail polish." Rose said changing the subject.

"Let's go," Hannah said running down the hall.

"I really like her." Lily said to Rose before the two of them were running after Hannah.

OOOOOOO

"Yes please," Carol said to the person pouring the coffee.

"Did you girls have a good night's sleep?" Carol asked as Rose, Hannah and Lily all walked into the dining room.

"Yeah we even did our nails do you like them?" Hannah asked showing her mum her violet nails to match her eyes.

"They are very nice; what about you girls?" Carol asked. Both Rose and Lily showed Carol their nails.

"They are beautiful as well. Now your parents are just making a couple of phone calls so they should be back soon." Carol told the girls as they took their seats.

"Okay I just confirmed a car for the week. The car will be here in an hour and a half. That is enough time for breakfast and for us to get dressed." Hermione said walking into the dining room with a paper in hand.

"Where's mum," Lily asked.

"She just has a couple of calls to make but she will be down soon." Hermione said sipping her tea.

"Okay," Lily said digging into her waffles.

"I love American food." Rose said eating her waffles.

"You do realise that you can make waffles in England." Hannah said.

"I know but they just taste better here." Rose said as if that made any sense.

"Good morning everyone," Ginny said brightly.

"Morning," Everyone said back.

"Now I know that we said we would just do 5th Avenue today so I was hoping we could go to Madison Avenue sometime during the week." Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not." Hermione said not really caring where they went.

"Perfect. Now Carol you haven't been to New York before right?" Ginny said taking a bite of her eggs.

"No this will be both mine and Hannah's first time out of Europe." Carol informed them.

"Well you are going to love it." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

Once breakfast was done everyone went to their rooms to get ready for the long day ahead of them. Lily, Rose and Hannah spent most of their time dressing up in clothes they wouldn't actually be able to wear out.

"How do you like my shoes?" Lily asked wearing a pair of her mum's shoes with a 7 inch heel.

Before Hannah or Rose could answer they heard Ginny's voice. "Girls hurry up the car is here!" Ginny said through the intercom.

"We are almost done." Was the reply Ginny received.

"So I was thinking we go to Louis Vuitton, and then make our way down 5th Avenue." Hermione told Ginny as they waited for the girls to meet them in the entrance.

"Good idea and we can stop somewhere for lunch. Also I made reservations at the Oak Room for 6:30." Ginny told Hermione and Carol.

"You don't have to go overboard on my account. And how expensive is the Oak room?" Carol asked scared about her and Hannah not having enough money for the whole week.

"Carol it is my treat. I don't want you to even think about spending your own money." Hermione said.

"I really can't accept that." Carol said not comfortable with her taking their money.

"Just think of it as a friend paying for a friend." Hermione said nicely.

"I don't know." Carol said still uncomfortable with the idea.

"She won't take no for an answer so you might as well accept it now. I was the exact same when Harry and I first started dating. Think of it as a gift, we brought you here so it would be rude of us not to pay for your expenses." Ginny said.

"I'll think about it." Carol said ending the conversation. It was at this point that the three women heard the elevator bells chime.

"You girl's ready to go now?" Hermione asked as the three came out of the elevator laughing.

"Yeah we are ready Mrs. Granger." Hannah said.

"Hannah call me Hermione and her Ginny." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well now that you girls are ready it is time for shopping." Ginny said excitedly.

OOOOOOO

"Hannah you look so good in that." Rose said about the dress she was wearing.

"You look amazing but I think the black would look better on you." Ginny said holding up the dress she was talking about.

"This is so much fun." Hannah said as she tried on the black dress.

"Do a twirl." Lily said as she starting spinning around in the skirt she was trying on.

"Oh, Hannah you look so grown up." Carol said as she walked out of her dressing room.

"I think that settles that, you are getting it." Ginny said happily.

"Can I mum?" Hannah said turning wide eyed to her mum.

"Well you only get one big thing so are you sure you want this one?" Carol asked cautiously.

"How about this one is on me?" Ginny said quickly. Both Carol and Hannah started to protest.

"Just give up now," Rose advised them.

"Aunt Ginny has a way with getting what she wants. Actually I think it is a trait that all Potter's have because Teddy, James, Al, Lily and Uncle Harry can do it as well." Rose said with a smirk.

"It's a gift," Lily said coming out of the change room with the clothes she was getting.

"Now are you sure you don't want to get the jeans because I think they look very nice on you and we can just have them tailored." Ginny asked taking all the clothes from Lily.

"Would you like me to add these to your pile?" The lady helping them asked.

"Yes please and can you add that dress to it as well." Ginny asked quietly.

"Of course right away," The sale lady said wanting to please Ginny.

"After we are done here I want to stop by at Gucci. James ruined his old leather jacket and I want to get him a new one." Ginny said looking at the time.

"Do you think we will have enough time to go to Gucci because we have to stop off home to change for the oak room?" Hermione said as she handed the other sales lady the things she was buying.

"I already called ahead so they would pull everything in his size. I also might have asked for them to pull some stuff in Al's size as well but just encase something caught my eye." Ginny said innocently.

"I think you have a problem." Hermione said with a laugh.

"It's not a problem if you work for it." Lily repeated from memory.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Lils," Ginny said kissing Lily on the top of her head.

"Come on we only have half an hour to get the stuff from Gucci." Rose said.

"You can go home without me if you want?" Ginny said knowing that she might take a little longer than the allotted time.

"No way if we leave you there unsupervised you won't get home for over three hours." Carol said. This was her first time shopping with them but she could already tell that Ginny enjoyed taking her time while she shopped.

"You catch on quick." Lily said with a smile.

"The sooner we leave the sooner we can get to Gucci because I want to get this out of the way. I want to spend the next few days finding a dress for Valentine's Day and another dress for whenever." Ginny said quickly swiping her credit card.

"Off we go then." Hannah said walking out of the door.

"About time, I can't believe they closed the whole store just for a couple of people." Someone muttered from the sidewalk.

"Don't be rude," Their dad said sending an apologetic smile towards them.

"I do feel bad about them closing the stores just for us." Ginny commented to Hermione and Carol once they were out of ear shot.

"It's not your fault, you told them it would be fine if they left the store open but they insisted." Carol said calming Ginny.

"How about you girls go get some ice cream and then met me at Gucci." Ginny suggested seeing Rose looking longingly at the ice cream store.

"Thank you Aunt Ginny." Rose said grabbing Lily and Hannah and running to the ice cream store.

"We will go with them." Carol said as she and Hermione ran after the girls.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will have more of fashion week and Lily is meeting a friend who will appear later in the story!  
Please review!

Love,

lovely42

ps. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
